Travesía al Nuevo Mundo
by RobinFleur194
Summary: El camino hasta ser el Rey de los Piratas no es fácil, pero los Piratas de Kidd nunca se han rendido, aunque las cosas se complicarán a partir de la entrada al Grand Line. Cuando Alana se unió a la banda, Eustass Kidd ni se imaginaba la de problemas que se le vendrían encima. Y es que una chica guapa, orgullosa, mentirosa y de turbulento pasado, no puede traer nada bueno... ¿o sí?
1. Donne, donde todo empieza

**Capítulo 1: Donne, donde todo empieza**

El ambiente de aquella taberna era el más adecuado para el tipo de local que era, pero para él… bueno, para él si no ocurría nada diferente de lo que se suele ver en un lugar de tapas, el ambiente le resultaba literalmente un "coñazo".

- Recuérdame por qué cojones estamos aquí, Killer.

- Porque ya has destrozado los otros bares con esa manía tuya de golpear a todo lo viviente, Kidd.

Sus finos y oscuros labios dibujaron una siniestra sonrisa.

- Lo había olvidado.

Vació de un trago el resto de la cerveza que reposaba en su jarra y observó a su alrededor. El local, mínimamente iluminado con una bombilla en cada esquina, reunía en su interior a un grupo selecto de personas de una reputación de lo más cuestionable por aquellos mares del sur. No obstante, ninguno de los allí presentes llamaba en lo absoluto su atención, por no decir que evitaban a toda costa tener algún contacto con él. Era consciente de su mala reputación y se sentía de lo más orgulloso de ella. De no ser así, nunca se habría hecho pirata.

Observó aburrido el ir y venir de los hombres de la barra. No había ninguna mujer en el bar y mucho menos ningún niño, por lo que todas las miradas se centraron a la vez en la femenina figura que descendía lentamente por las escaleras de la entrada, quedando el local en completo silencio.

- Parece que al final puede que sí veamos algo interesante, Killer – comentó a su primer hombre, con una divertida mirada.

- Sería entretenido – el joven rubio de máscara azul y blanca asintió a su capitán mientras que un hombre les servía otra cerveza.

Kidd observó con más atención a la muchacha. A causa de la poca iluminación de la sala no era capaz de distinguir en absoluto su color de pelo o incluso de ropa, pero eso no impidió que reconociese la sangre que caía por ambos brazos y piernas de la chica.

- Ponme una cerveza.

Su voz sonó ausente, no parecía ser consciente del lugar en el que se encontraba. El tabernero por su parte no se fijó en la sangre que ya había teñido de rojo la ropa de la joven y le sirvió lo que había pedido, recogiendo con la mano la moneda que ella le ofreció a cambio.

- Vaya, es la primera vez que una joven señorita como tú entra en mi bar. ¿Estás de viaje?

Ella dio un trago largo a la cerveza, visiblemente sedienta.

- Algo así.

- Ya veo, por lo que estás buscando a alguien, supongo.

La joven mantenía la cabeza gacha sobre la jarra y su largo y desordenado flequillo cubría su mirada completamente.

- Sí.

- ¡Lo sabía! En esta época raro es aquel que viaja por negocios – soltó una carcajada – ¿Y quién es el afortunado? ¿Un novio, un padre perdido?

Un tenso silencio reinó en el interior de la taberna durante varios minutos.

- Es un hombre muerto.

El tabernero se quedó inmóvil en silencio mientras la joven vaciaba su jarra y salía de la taberna. Su tono de voz había sonado demasiado frío y desprovisto de expresión alguna.

- Parece que se acabó el entretenimiento – comentó Kidd.

- Esta vez han sido seis minutos, puedes estar contento.

Ambos observaron el lugar en el que momentos antes aquella chica se había sentado. Tanto la barra como el asiento y el suelo se habían manchado de sangre.

- Habría estado presente en alguno de los bares que hemos visitado hoy.

Su sonrisa amenazó con oscurecer por completo el local.

* * *

><p>Demonios. Se llevó la mano al profundo corte que tenía en el brazo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué razón había ocurrido aquello? Cayó de rodillas en medio de la concurrida calle de Donne, la última parada obligatoria para todos los piratas del sur antes de cruzar al Grand Line.<p>

Con el dorso de la mano que no tapaba ninguna de sus heridas se apartó las pequeñas lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas. Se miró las manos.

- ¿Qué he hecho? – Sollozó - ¡Oh, Nick! ¿Qué he hecho?

Sus hombros se convulsionaron en un silencioso llanto que fue observado por todos los presentes. ¿Dónde estaban su valor y su orgullo? ¿A dónde habían ido a parar?

Lanzó un grito desesperado al cielo, sobresaltando a todos los transeúntes. Ya no había nada más. Estaba sola. Volvió a mirar sus manos: las manos de una asesina.

* * *

><p>- ¿Está seguro de que el problema ha sido eliminado por completo, señor?<p>

Un marine novato esperaba nervioso la respuesta de aquel hombre, el doble de alto que él y ataviado con un extraño y plumoso abrigo rosa. Sintió que le miraba a través de las gafas de sol que llevaba puestas.

- Completamente – Donquixote Doflamingo se arrodilló junto al moreno que yacía muerto sobre el césped, con un certero disparo en la cabeza –. Creo que después de esto podemos decir que la banda de los "Piratas de Nick" ha dejado de existir. O dejará de existir en breves – rió.

- Pero señor, la joven aún no ha aparecido.

- No creo que nos dé problemas, al fin y al cabo, casi se aniquila ella misma, por lo que no considero que vaya a ir a curarse a un hospital o ningún otro sitio con toda la culpabilidad que debe llevar ahora mismo sobre sus pequeños hombros.

El joven marine no pudo evitar que su mente albergase dudas. Al fin y al cabo, ella era una joven por la que ofrecían 43 millones de berries. De aspecto pequeño o no, no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

* * *

><p>No, aquella chica no podía estar bien. Su cabellera larga y descuidada de color castaño claro, casi dorado, había perdido su brillo y su ropa manchada de sangre tampoco mejoraba su imagen. Sus ojos de color miel dorado, muy claros, tenían una mirada triste pero decidida.<p>

Se desvistió completamente ante el espejo de su camarote y observó sus heridas, todas ellas causadas por sus propias manos con todo lo que había encontrado que pudiese dañarla en aquel momento. Ramas, espinas, rocas, cuchillos… cualquier cosa de ese claro le había servido como arma suicida, pero al final no había muerto, no había tenido el valor de matarse.

Pero en aquel momento eso ya no rondaba por su mente. La sádica sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del hombre rubio golpeaba su conciencia desesperadamente, pero ya se encargaría de él más adelante. Por el momento, tenía una promesa que cumplir. Aún a sabiendas de que su capitán no habría estado de acuerdo con ella bajo ningún concepto, él ya no podría impedírselo. Ya volverían a encontrarse en la otra vida, donde él la regañaría por ello.

Abrió uno de los cajones de la mesilla y sacó de ellos unas tijeras, vendas y una pomada para el dolor. Sanó sus heridas lo mejor que supo, ya que nunca había sido muy hábil con la medicina y se encaró al espejo, con su rostro aún sombrío y de mirada decidida. ¿O era resignada?

No titubeó en el momento en que tomó uno de los mechones de su cabellera, que le llegaba a las caderas y lo cortó a la altura de sus hombros.

* * *

><p>A pesar de saber que debían prepararse para su entrada a Grand Line, Kidd y sus hombres derrochaban despreocupación. Uno de ellos, con vestimenta que recordaba la forma de un escarabajo, salió de una tienda de armas con un gran tridente en la mano.<p>

- ¿Y eso qué es? – preguntó el capitán.

- Ya veremos para lo que me sirve luego.

- Estoy seguro de que con esto puedes matar a más de tres personas a la vez, ¿no crees, Killer?

El rubio caminaba detrás de su capitán.

- Entonces se parecería a ti, Kidd.

El grupo entero caminaba destacando por sus pintas por las calles de Donne, donde ya habían causado más de un alboroto.

- Volvamos al barco, por hoy ya no haremos mucho más aquí.

De camino al puerto un antro llamó su atención, y como buenos corsarios que eran, no se tomaron la molestia de evitar entrar a empinar bien el codo. Sí, su última noche en el mar del Sur sería entretenida.

Llevaban varias botellas de vino entre todos cuando unos gritos del exterior llamaron su atención.

- ¡FUEGO! ¡HAY FUEGO EN EL MUELLE!

- ¡Traed más agua! ¡Más agua!

- ¿En qué muelle ha ocurrido?

- ¡En el octavo! ¡De pronto un barco explotó sin razón aparente!

Los "Piratas de Kidd" se relajaron, su barco estaba anclado en el tercero.

- ¿Pero cómo ha ocurrido?

- Nadie lo sabe, dicen que el barco que ha explotado ha sido el de los "Piratas de Nick".

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Ese que decían que su cabeza valía 86 millones de berries?

Kidd se levantó de golpe de la mesa y acercándose al alterado muchacho, le agarró del cuello de la camisa y le estampó contra la pared.

- ¡¿Estás seguro de que era su barco? ¡¿Dónde mierdas está ese bastardo ahora?

- N-no lo sabemos señor… aún estamos buscando y… tú… - dijo al reconocerlo – tú eres… el de los 69 millones de berries.

Uno de los piratas que habían observado la escena en silencio se acercó a ellos.

- Eustass Capitán Kidd. Tenía ganas de medirme con alguien como tú. Supongo que si te mato, lograré que el Gobierno entienda por fin que tanto mi banda como yo vamos en serio.

El hombre de la banda de Kidd con aspecto de zombie se acercó a su capitán.

- Capitán, él es Luca Montsoul, un pirata que ha acumulado 60 millones de berries de recompensa.

Una siniestra sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del pelirrojo.

- Bien. Entonces ya veo que matarle servirá para algo.

* * *

><p>Fuera del bar, el ambiente no era para nada más tranquilo. La gente corría de un lado para otro, completamente aterrados ante la rápida propagación que el fuego había tenido, pasando en cuestión de minutos del octavo muelle al séptimo.<p>

Frente al barco del que había partido el fuego, o mejor dicho, frente a las ruinas del barco del que había partido el fuego, los más valientes se quedaban a observar las llamas mientras que otros se encargaban de extinguirlas. En el grupo de los observadores, una joven de ojos dorados sostenía a su espalda una pequeña mochila donde llevaba lo único que iba a necesitar de aquel barco. Su pelo, había quedado cortado a la altura de sus hombros los mechones más largos, mientras que el resto, habían sido cortados de forma asimétrica y a diferentes alturas (**nota de la autora:** como el pelo de Keimi tras el paso de los 2 años) y su color castaño parecía brillar más que antes.

Se alejó del lugar en busca de una cama donde pasar la noche. Unas voces gritaban a sus espaldas al descubrir que la tripulación había sido quemada mientras dormían. Cerró los ojos mientras entraba en una pequeña taberna. Había sido inevitable matarlos.

A penas había dado dos pasos en el interior del local cuando tuvo que esquivar rápidamente un cuchillo carnicero que acabó clavado en la pared a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

* * *

><p>Kidd observó el rostro sorprendido y posteriormente molesto de la muchacha que acababa de entrar al bar. Soltó el cuerpo inerte de Luca Montsoul sobre una de las destrozadas mesas de madera y volvió a sentarse junto a su banda, ignorando que la joven se había acercado a él desde la puerta. Le dio unos toquecitos en el hombro por detrás.<p>

- Oye.

Kidd se volteó a ver quién era y por qué demonios no iba a molestar a otra parte, pero todo lo que vió fue un puño impactando secamente sobre su rostro. La mesa entera se quedó en silencio. La taberna entera observó a la joven que había sido lo suficientemente valiente o inconsciente como para golpear al hombre que acababa de causar tal masacre en el lugar.

- Eso por ir atacando a la gente sin motivo.

Kidd cerró los ojos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa siniestra, acariciando la mejilla en la que aquella niña le había golpeado.

- Bueno, comprenderás – la miró amenazador – que ahora ya sí tengo un motivo para acabar con tu vida.

La joven entrecerró los ojos alerta, pero lo que no esperó fue un ataque por la espalda. Sintió en su brazo recién sanado cómo un cuchillo de los de la barra se introducía dolorosamente en su piel.

- ¡¿Pero qué…?

"¡Un usuario de las frutas!" – le miró un momento pensativa, mientras se extraía el cuchillo del hombro.

- Chiquilla, ahora vas a lamentar lo que has hecho – dijo mientras la sujetaba del cuello y golpeaba de un puñetazo su estómago.

- No soy… de las que… lo lamentan – dijo ella, con un fino hilillo de sangre cayendo por su barbilla.

Kidd alzó el brazo de nuevo preparado para golpear, pero algo le detuvo sujetándoselo de la muñeca, con firmeza. Observó el rostro sonriente de la joven.

- Ahora veremos, quien de los dos es el que lo siente.

Y otra de las ramas del árbol atravesó nuevamente la pared para sujetarle el otro brazo, inmovilizándole.

- ¡¿Qué haces niña? – Rugió Kidd furioso.

- Shizen Shizen no Mi. No eres el único usuario del mundo.

¿Quién era esa chica? Observó detenidamente su mirada y su cuerpo. Era evidente que no le temía y aquello le enfurecía, pero bajo su camisa de tirantes negros se observaba un cuerpo vendado al completo. Su pelo estaba recién cortado también. Comprendió y soltó una carcajada, se aprovecharía de ello.

- Así pues, eres una mocosa muy fuerte.

La vió titubear ante su sarcasmo y entonces atacó. De un único y fuerte tirón se liberó del agarre del las plantas y tomó a la joven del cuello de la camisa, golpeando en dos puñetazos la herida del hombro y la del estómago.

La lanzó contra una de las mesas aún enteras y sonrió ante su mirada sorprendida.

- Puede que no sea el único, pero sí el más fuerte de los dos.

- Ni en sueños me vencerías.

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Nuevamente, la chica no mostraba el menor atisbo de miedo en su mirada.

- Quién eres.

Y ante sus atónitos ojos, ante aquella simple exigencia, ella se derrumbó en lágrimas, completamente destrozada. Todo el mundo se sorprendió. Killer le informó alarmado sobre el avance del incendio y Kidd se separó de ella, que llorosa y sonrojada, se abrazaba a sí misma como una niña pequeña.

"¿Pero qué demonios pasa con esta mocosa?"

Hizo un gesto de desaprobación, era tan miserable que debería acabar con su vida allí mismo, en aquel instante, al fin y al cabo, los débiles no tenían lugar en ese mundo, pero el barco era más importante, por lo que la dejó allí tirada, en medio de la sangre que volvía a fluir de sus heridas recién abiertas.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

¡Ah! Por cierto, se me olvidó decir que la Shizen Shizen no Mi es la fruta de la naturaleza (Naturaleza Naturaleza no Mi), y da el poder de controlar las plantas, vegetales... en fin, se hacen una idea, además que ya lo irán viendo con el avance de la historia.**  
><strong>


	2. Monte Inverso, entrando a Grand Line

Bueno, pues por fín creo que ha quedado completo el segundo capítulo. A partir de aquí espero poder seguir subiendo los capítulos igual de rápido, pero estoy con exámenes y no debería xD

Gracias por tu comentario **Hitomi Miko**, de verdad que me animas mucho a seguir escribiendo todas estas locuras que se me ocurren xD

¡Un saludo!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Monte inverso, entrando a Grand Line<strong>

Realmente había sido una noche muy larga. Subió a la cubierta y se cruzó de brazos, observando el puerto que en breves abandonarían para partir en busca del One Piece. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver la enorme humareda que el incendio había generado, recordando todos los molestos acontecimientos que habían ocurrido aquella noche.

Primero, su principal objetivo, el único pirata con una recompensa superior a la suya en aquel mar, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro y su barco había estallado en llamas misteriosamente también.

Segundo, el idiota de la última taberna, el tal Luca Montsoul, había conseguido molestarle sobremanera al clavarle en un descuido un puñal en el antebrazo.

Tercero, ése preciso descuido. En batallas él nunca se descuidaba, simplemente porque se centraba en reducir al rival hasta el punto de ver como sus ojos perdían brillo y su corazón se detenía. Pero en aquella ocasión un presentimiento le había apartado la atención del hombre medio muerto que mantenía sujeto por la garganta para lanzar un cuchillo preventivo en dirección a la entrada, el momento en que Montsoul, con sus últimas fuerzas, quiso cortar sus venas para llevarle con él a la muerte, desangrado. Pero Eustass Kidd… ¿desangrado? Ni en broma.

Y el último de todos, la extraña muchacha de la Shizen Shizen no Mi. No sabía ni su nombre aunque… ¿cuándo se había sabido él alguno de los nombres de sus víctimas? Y más el de una chica tan patética y llorona. ¿Por qué habría llorado? Negó con la cabeza, acercándose a la baranda de madera para ver el mar. No importaba, no creía que volviesen a encontrarse.

- Capitán – Killer apareció en cubierta desde la sala del timón –. Estamos listos para zarpar cuando quieras.

- Bien. Zarpamos en 5 minutos, que la tripulación se ponga en sus puestos, ya dormiremos después de atravesar la Montaña Inversa que nos llevará a Grand Line.

- Entendido, me encargaré de ello.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse tras su primer hombre y de haber sido un niño cualquiera u otro tipo de hombre, con otro carácter, habría sonreído de alegría y emoción. Su sonrisa, no obstante, sí era de emoción, pero no precisamente de alegría… era una oscura emoción por la aventura. Y anunciaba peligro.

Se preguntó qué clase de oponentes les esperarían al otro lado del Red Line. Sabía que su destino sería el Nuevo Mundo, pero para alcanzarlo primero deberían atravesar Grand Line. Y dejarían su huella, porque eso era a lo que se dedicaban en su camino por encontrar el One Piece.

Una sombra se movió en la noche bajo las oscuras sombras del puerto. Reconoció sorprendido a la joven que corría hacia el puerto rebuscando con urgencia en la pequeña mochila que llevaba.

- ¡Detenedla! ¡Ha robado mi caja fuerte! ¡Se lleva mi dinero!

¿Robado? ¿Acaso no la había dejado rota en llantos en la taberna del hombre que ahora la perseguía con tres o cuatro hombres más? Sonrió entretenido. Quizás sí pudiesen llegar a concluir en un futuro su batalla.

- No se preocupe jefe, ya ve que se dirige al puerto y según vimos antes es una usuaria, por lo que su camino acaba allí.

Finalmente la joven se paró al borde del agua, mientras continuaba buscando frenéticamente en el interior de su equipaje. El tabernero estaba a tan sólo unos pocos metros y ella ni le miraba, hasta que sacó una pequeña bolita de color ámbar con dos dedos y cerró su mochila, colgándola a su espalda. Sonrió al tabernero.

- Lo lamento de veras caballero, no pretendía robar a nadie su dinero en esta isla, pero algunos acontecimientos no me han dejado más salidas.

Lanzó la pequeña esfera que resultó ser una semilla que con un gesto de su mano, creció hasta convertirse en una gigante flor de nenúfar rosa pastel.

- ¡No escaparás!

El hombre cargó contra ella, que le esquivó y golpeó con la mano en la nuca, dejándole inconsciente.

- Bien, no creo que volvamos a vernos.

Kidd la observó saltar sobre la flor, que comenzó a alejarse cada vez más del puerto, como si de una barca se tratase. Una voz distrajo su atención.

- Capitán, estamos listos.

- Bien, Killer. Zarpemos.

* * *

><p>Alzó el rostro hacia la luna mientras se alejaba de aquellos hombres, satisfecha. Había obtenido un buen botín de aquel hombre. Se acomodó sobre la flor que le hacía las veces de barca y a un gesto de su mano, ésta comenzó a cerrarse con ella en su interior.<p>

Escuchó el sonido de un navío pasar cerca suyo, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para volver a abrir la flor para ver qué pasaba. Simplemente se recostó sobre sus pétalos y comenzó a rememorar aquellos últimos días.

_**Flash back**_

_Sus risas se escuchaban por toda la taberna en un modo escandalosamente alto._

_- ¿Ya lo habéis visto todos, chicos? ¡86 millones de berries! ¿Quién es el más fuerte de todos los piratas?_

_- ¡Tú, capitán!_

_El moreno brindó sonriendo con el resto de su tripulación y tomó de la cintura a la joven de largos cabellos castaños que bebía sake a su lado._

_- ¿Y tú qué opinas, Alana? ¿Soy o no soy el mejor?_

_No la dejó contestar cuando unió sus labios con los de ella, que correspondió aquel salvaje gesto en el acto._

_- Creo que no estás nada mal, Nick._

_El joven capitán volvió a besarla, atrayéndola de la cintura hacia su cuerpo._

_- Bueno, ya verás como en seguida cambias a mejor._

_La tomó como si de un saco de patatas se tratase y corrió con ella por toda la ciudad, atravesándola hasta llegar a un pequeño claro en el bosque, donde la tarde se le hizo tan corta como la noche, entre los besos, caricias y dulces momentos que compartieron allí, en absoluta intimidad._

_**Fin flash back**_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, aún sentía los labios del que había sido su compañero desde los 15 años. Tres años habían durado navegando. Tres años que ahora le parecían apenas tres meses. Tres años que habían sido borrados en solamente una mañana. Se levantó al escuchar el ruido de agua moviéndose a gran velocidad.

"Sí – observó la corriente ascendente que se disponía a atravesar con ayuda de los poderes obtenidos por la fruta Shizen Shizen no Mi –, lo siento Nick, siento lo que le he hecho al barco y a… los chicos, pero no me era posible seguir esperando"

Alana observó asustada la fuerza con la que la corriente de agua arrastraba todo cuanto se interponía en su camino. No lograría cruzar sobre aquel nenúfar. Sonrió para sus adentros, mejor así. Retuvo su mano en un puño, tratando de mantener a duras penas la enorme flor a flote, pero en cuanto comenzó a ser arrastrada por una corriente aún más fuerte, sintió como su superficie comenzaba a hundirse rápidamente en el agua.

* * *

><p>Aquello debía ser una broma. Esa chica no podía estar pensando seriamente en cruzar la gran corriente sobre aquella birriosa flor. Observó divertido la arrogancia de la joven en el momento en que comenzó a hundirse en las aguas sobre las que ellos pasarían en segundos.<p>

- Bien, se acabó el problema.

Se internó en su barco, en dirección a su camarote, cuando las voces alarmadas de los jóvenes de rango más bajo de la tripulación le obligaron a darse la vuelta, temiéndose lo peor.

Y al llegar a cubierta comprobó que realmente, lo que sus ojos veían era lo peor: sobre los brazos de un novato rubio con gafas de sol aún en plena noche descansaba el cuerpo inconsciente de la joven de la flor, empapada y fría.

- ¿Se puede saber qué mierdas hace una mujer en mí barco?

- Ca-capitán, intentó ascender por la corriente y se hundió, está muy herida.

- ¿Y a nosotros qué nos importa? Tírala de nuevo al agua.

El soldado de la masacre tomó a la joven sangrante en brazos y se encaminó al barco.

- ¿Qué crees que haces, Killer?

- Ya no hay tiempo para discutir sobre la chica, que se quede hasta que lleguemos al otro lado.

A penas hubo dicho estas palabras, todos tuvieron que coger agarre en el barco ya que la corriente les arrastró bruscamente hacia la cima.

* * *

><p>- Ngh…<p>

Alana gimió al sentir como todo su mundo giraba a su alrededor. Quiso incorporarse, pero la superficie que pisó estaba inclinada y cayó bruscamente contra una madera que crujió al recibir semejante golpe.

- Oye, ¡mi barco!

Aquella voz la obligó a abrir los ojos y pocas cosas podían haberla sorprendido más. Eustass Kidd la miraba furioso desde la parte más alta de la superficie inclinada sobre la que se encontraban, que pronto reconoció como la cubierta de su barco, que se inclinaba a causa de la corriente ascendente por la que estaban navegando. Un nuevo movimiento hizo que fuese consciente de que todos estaban agarrados a algo menos ella, que yacía tumbada sobre la baranda, peligrosamente cerca del borde. Una mano sujetó su brazo, sorprendiéndola.

- Sujétate aquí.

Kidd hizo un gesto mientras el hombre con aspecto de zombie la acercaba una soga, que ella aceptó dudosa. Se carcajeó.

- ¡No te acomodes niña, en la bajada pienso tirarte por la borda!

- ¡Lo que no sé es por qué me has recogido!

- ¡Pregunta a estos idiotas! Por mí ya estarías muerta desde nuestro encuentro en Donne.

- Idiota – murmuró Alana.

Un nuevo golpe ocasionó que el barco frenase en seco su subida, quedando completamente a merced de la gravedad. Para deleite del pelirrojo, un grito de terror escapó de los labios de la muchacha al sentir como sus cuerpos comenzaban a descender la vertical corriente acuática cuyo fin aún no era visible.

Sentía el miedo recorrer cada una de sus células y sabía que no podría mantenerse sujeta por sí misma durante mucho más tiempo.

- ¿Tu madera es natural?

- ¿Qué?

Ambos tenían que hablar a gritos para llegar a escucharse por encima del sonido del viento y el agua.

- ¡¿Qué si la madera de tu barco es natural?

- ¡Pues claro, estúpida! – Fue a decir algo más, pero en aquel instante la joven apoyó su mano derecha sobre la cubierta de su barco – ¡Ni lo pienses! ¡Te mataré! – Rugió.

Sin atender a los gruñidos del pelirrojo, la castaña hizo crecer una rama de la madera del suelo de cubierta, rodeando su cintura y sujetándola al barco, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes menos a Kidd.

- ¡Hija de…! – Una de las ramas del árbol rodeó la cintura del pelirrojo y al resto de la tripulación que se encontraba en cubierta, brindándoles sujeción.

- ¡Ya me darás las gracias después!

- ¡Ni lo sueñes, niña! ¡Después será cuando te maté por destrozar el barco!

"Desagradecido…"

- ¡Kidd, nos acercamos al final!

Killer provocó que todos mirasen al final de la caída, donde unas puntiagudas rocas con restos de naufragios alrededor le esperaban, casi con aspecto impaciente.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Tú! – Señaló en dirección a Alana - ¡Frena la caída y puede que perdone tu vida por esta vez!

- ¡Qué! ¡No tengo tanta fuerza!

- ¡Idiota! ¡Sólo inténtalo, yo haré el resto!

Aquello la sorprendió, no esperaba una colaboración y mucho menos propuesta por él, pero comprendió que no era tan descerebrado como había pensado en un principio, sabía actuar con cabeza cuando la situación lo requería.

- ¡De acuerdo!

Cerró los ojos en un último esfuerzo por concentrar las pocas energías que le quedaban. Nunca había probado a hacer algo tan grande, pero era la única forma.

Ante la atónita mirada de los más jóvenes de la tripulación, su cuerpo comenzó a relucir con un resplandor verdoso y de la montaña surgió una rama en forma de mano que atrapó el barco en su caída, con una gran explosión. No pudo mantenerla estable más de tres segundos, cuando volvieron a caer.

"Espero que haya sido suficiente…"

Se desvaneció, y con ella todas las plantas que habían crecido bajo su poder.

* * *

><p>- ¡Almirante! ¡Almirante de flota!<p>

Un alarmado marine recorría a toda velocidad los grandes pasillos de Marine Ford.

- ¡Señor Sengoku! ¡Menos mal que al fin le encuentro!

- ¿Qué ocurre que vienes tan apurado?

Una carcajada se escuchó desde el fondo del despacho y el Vicealmirante Garp hizo su aparición.

- De seguro ha visto un fantasma.

- N-no señor, se trata de otra cosa.

Sengoku fulminó a Garp con la mirada, quien permaneció cayado.

- Informe, marine.

- Pues… es sobre el informe que recibimos de Doflamingo.

- ¿Y bien?

- Bueno, como usted sabe, dijo haber aniquilado a toda la banda pero…

- ¿Pero? – Sengoku comenzaba a impacientarse.

- Pues… como decirlo – se rascó la cabeza pensativo, pero acabó por ir directamente al grano –. "Odayakana shi Alana" continúa con vida. Fue vista con vida abandonando Donne, de seguro camino de la Montaña Inversa.

- "Odayakana shi, Alana"

- ¿Alana "Muerte dulce"? ¿Sigue aún con vida? – Garp también se sorprendió.

- A-así es. Doflamingo aún no lo sabe.

- Pues que no lo sepa – sentenció Sengoku –. No entiendo los motivos que pudo tener para aniquilar de aquel modo a los novatos, pero no quiero que sepa que la muchacha sigue con vida. Mientras no sea una amenaza para la Marina, que siga con su camino.

- ¡Sí, señor!

* * *

><p>- Kidd, la chica está despertando.<p>

- ¿Y qué?

- Pensé que querrías saberlo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- No veo por qué iba a interesarme lo más mínimo esa muchacha, Killer.

El soldado de la masacre negó con la cabeza, al fin y al cabo, de no haber sido por ella, no habrían logrado salvar el barco de la caída, por mucho que ellos sí hubiesen sobrevivido.

- Empiezo a pensar que morirás solo, capitán.

Aquello sorprendió al pelirrojo.

- Dime Killer el momento en el que pude haberte dado a entender que pretendía emparejarme, porque realmente no lo recuerdo.

- Nunca, pero considero que sería bueno que conocieses algo más del sexo opuesto.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Sería divertido ver al sanguinario capitán Kidd atendiendo las peticiones de una mujer.

Ya está. Kidd atacó a su primer hombre, el cual esquivó el ataque lo más rápido que pudo. El pelirrojo le miró con una sonrisa torcida.

- Ni sueñes con eso, Killer. El amor no es algo que yo pueda sentir, porque me encargo de aniquilarlo antes de reconocerlo, al igual que todos los sentimientos que se le parecen.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó a su camarote, donde la joven de cabellos dorados descansaba aún dormida. ¿Cómo demonios había permitido que la depositasen en SU camarote? ¿Sobre SU cama?

Movió la cabeza serio y en señal de desaprobación. ¿Enamorarse él? Enamorarse de la muerte, como mucho. Al fin y al cabo, él la representaba: era sanguinario, despiadado… ¿dónde podía haber visto Killer nada de romanticismo? Estúpido loco… Él era un asesino, un pirata ambicioso, nunca tendría tiempo para una mujer y tampoco quería tenerlo.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios rosados y entreabiertos de la muchacha. Qué inocente parecía… pero al despertar, deberían acabar la batalla que tenían pendiente… y no pensaba dejarla con vida.

Sonrió siniestro contra la ventana de su camarote. Sí, esa chica cuyo nombre aún no conocía… sería la primera de sus víctimas en Grand Line.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

Sí, como supongo que sabrán: "Odayakana shi, Alana" significa "Muerte dulce, Alana". "Muerte dulce" es el apodo que los marines pusieron a Alana en su cartel de "Se busca".

Si hay más dudas, pregunten :)


	3. Por la borda

**Capítulo 3: Por la borda**

Parecía como si la cabeza estuviese a punto de estallarle. Gimió llevándose las manos hacia su rostro, retorciéndose sobre la cama en la que se encontraba. Abrió los ojos lentamente. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Acaso no viajaba ella sobre un nenúfar gigante?

El desorden de la habitación era mayúsculo había espadas, pistolas y revólveres por el suelo, junto a varios marines. ¿Qué demonios, marines? Se levantó y buscó su mochila mientras trataba de no marearse. La encontró sobre un butacón y sacó de ella un revólver de cañón largo. Tomó del suelo una pistola y con el revólver en la cintura y la pistola en la mano salió del camarote.

Tuvo que apoyarse con todo su peso en la pared de uno de los corredores que llevaban a la salida a cubierta para no caerse, ya que el barco estaba siendo tremendamente balanceado y su cabeza aún la martilleaba, ¿qué demonios ocurría en la cubierta? Se escuchaban choques de armas y muchas voces en tono muy elevado.

Abrió la puerta que llevaba a cubierta y los recuerdos de los últimos acontecimientos se aclararon en su mente. Nick estaba muerto, ella estaba viva, estaba en Grand Line y aquel era el barco del pelirrojo que sonreía mientras combatía con varios marines a la vez, moviendo a su antojo las armas metálicas de los pobres soldados. El pelirrojo sonrió al ver a uno de sus compañeros, ataviado con un extraño traje que simulaba la forma de un escarabajo, librarse de más de un marine al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Parece que sí es útil ese trasto!

- Así lo parece, capitán.

El mar estaba descontrolado. Las olas eran casi tan altas como su barco y para mejorar la situación, un buque de la Marina navegaba a la par que el del pelirrojo, aprovechando los marines el incidente para atacar. Alana percibió entonces la mirada burlona de Kidd sobre ella y dio un par de pasos por la cubierta en su dirección, cuando sintió un golpe en su mejilla y cayó al suelo, a la par que el cañón de una escopeta apuntaba sobre su cabeza.

- Señorita, en nombre del Gobierno, queda detenida.

La atención de Kidd y su banda se desplazó hasta ella, que se retiraba la sangre del labio que acababa de morderse con la yema de los dedos. Sonrió y el marine retiró el seguro de su arma, dispuesto a disparar.

- No-no oponga resistencia.

- No pensaba ponerla, pero dime, ¿en qué dirección está vuestro cuartel?

- Pues, esto… ¡no es asunto tuyo, no intentes confundirme!

Cargó el arma y deslizó su dedo sobre el gatillo, pero otro disparo llegó antes.

- Qué poco amable – comentó Alana al cuerpo del marine, que cayó a sus pies, sin vida –. Podías haber contestado mi pregunta.

* * *

><p>Kidd observó a la joven que se levantaba lentamente del suelo, no creyó que de verdad fuese capaz de matar a alguien, pero ahora veía lo mucho que se había equivocado con respecto a ella. Era evidente que no le temía a la muerte, así pues, ¿qué le ocurriría anoche en la taberna? Dejó de prestar atención a la batalla, por lo que Killer ocupó su lugar. ¿Quién era aquella chica? Las preguntas comenzaron a surgir en su mente y reaccionó con un gesto de frustración. Ella era su rival, una de sus víctimas, no necesitaba saber más. Se centró en el resto de los marines que continuaban abordando su barco. La mayoría de los hombres vestidos de blanco y azul habían cesado la batalla, sorprendidos.<p>

- ¿Por qué no se nos informó de esto? – El capitán de la flota de la Marina retrocedió dos pasos – Tú eres… Alana… de la tripulación del capitán Nick "el rápido".

- Oh, ¿me reconoces? – la joven no parecía para nada sorprendida, es más, le dedicó una sonrisa al marine.

La sorpresa se apoderó de su mente. ¿Acaso sus oídos le estaban jugando una mala broma? ¿Era cierto aquello?

- ¿Los "Piratas de Nick"? ¿Es una broma niña?

Alana desvió la mirada hacia él.

- Lo cierto es… que preferiría no hablar de ello.

- ¡¿Qué? – rugió molesto.

- No me extraña – escuchó decir al capitán de la Marina – ya que ella es la única superviviente de su banda.

Un gesto desfiguró el hermoso rostro de la pequeña muchacha, claramente molesta. El resto de marines se quedaron paralizados mientras Kidd se acercaba a ella, serio por primera vez desde que se conocían.

- Así que no eres una cualquiera.

- Nunca dije que lo fuera – de nuevo aquella mirada, desprovista de miedo y cargada de rebeldía.

Alana se estremeció, pero le miró lo más firme que pudo parecer en aquel momento. El pelirrojo sonrió y utilizó su poder para magnetizar todas las armas a bordo del barco, lanzándolas contra los sorprendidos marines, que aún intentando esquivarlas, se vieron obligados a cesar el ataque y regresar a su navío.

Kidd regresó su atención a la muchacha.

- Bueno, ¿es que no piensas presentarte o qué?

La escuchó suspirar y se alejó dos pasos de él.

- Amai Alana. Nací en el mar del Sur hace 18 años y no, no tengo familia con la que puedas chantajearme, gracias.

El capitán soltó una carcajada profunda.

- No soy de los que hacen chantaje, directamente no doy opción, todos perecen a mis pies.

- Sinceramente eso no es cierto.

Su sonrisa cesó.

- ¿Y por qué motivo, exactamente, piensas eso?

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

- Yo sigo aquí, ¿no me ves?

En menos de lo que dura un respiro, Kidd retenía a la muchacha por la garganta contra la pared del barco, bajo la mirada de toda la tripulación.

- Si lo que quieres es morir, vas por buen camino para conseguirlo.

Alana asestó un golpe al orgullo del pelirrojo al mirarle con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

- No puedes matarme, _Eustass_. Detuve la caída de tu barco lo suficiente, por lo que, ésta me la debes.

Kidd apretó más su agarre contra el cuello de la castaña, cuya mirada brilló temerosa por un breve instante mientras él la soltaba, con una siniestra sonrisa.

- Cierto, que descortés por mi parte.

Antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar la tomó de las piernas y cargándola sobre sus hombros se encaminó a la popa del barco.

- ¡¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! ¡Quién te crees que eres, bájame!

- A sus órdenes, señorita.

La lanzó sobre la baranda de madera, dejándola caer al mar, con su típica sonrisa.

- ¡Con esto acabamos, Alana!

No la escuchó gritar. El sonoro chapoteo que generó su caída quedó amortiguado por el sonido de las olas del mar revuelto chocando contra el barco. Killer le observó pensativo, estaba seguro de que aquel gesto no era típico de su capitán.

- Kidd ¿estás seguro de esto? Ella también es una usuaria de las frutas, morirá ahogada.

- Precisamente, ella pierde.

El soldado de la masacre observó a su serio capitán regresar al interior del barco. Era extraño, su capitán nunca antes había causado la muerte de alguien de aquel modo, ¿qué le habría hecho actuar de aquella forma?

Observó la zona del mar donde la joven se había hundido. Fuere como fuere, ya no tenía caso: la chica no podría volver a salir a la superficie.

* * *

><p>Idiota, idiota y más idiota aún. Realmente nunca esperó que el pelirrojo la tirase por la borda de aquel modo, pero ya no tenía caso, se ahogaría por su estúpida manía de bajar la guardia ante los peligros como Kidd.<p>

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como el poco oxígeno que quedaba en sus pulmones escapaba de sus labios en un último suspiro.

"Estúpido ególatra… tu ego te matará"

Le habría gustado decirle eso al pelirrojo, pero su último pensamiento quedó ahogado por la inmensidad del océano.

* * *

><p>- Capitán…<p>

- ¿Sí, Bepo?

- Algo se mueve en el sonar.

El extraño oso polar blanco le enseñó a su capitán la imagen que se percibía en la pantalla del sonar de su submarino.

- Arrastrémoslo a la superficie y cojámoslo allí rápidamente, con esta tormenta no deberíamos estar demasiado tiempo fuera de las corrientes marinas o nos desviaremos de la ruta que marca el Log Pose.

- Sí, capitán.

Bepo y dos tripulantes cambiaron el rumbo del submarino hacia la superficie, arrastrando con él aquel objeto de extraña forma que acababa de aparecer en su sonar.

* * *

><p>¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Desde cuándo acababa él con nadie con quien tuviese algo a medias de aquella forma, lanzándolo al mar? Observó las sábanas en las que minutos antes aquella joven había dormido mientras él se deshacía de los marines que habían entrado al camarote.<p>

Quizás había sido por aquella razón, después de todo.

La muchacha no hacía más que sollozar en sueños y se había quedado toda la noche observándola, tratando de entender su angustia. _"¡Por favor… por favor, NO!_" ¿Cuántas veces la había escuchado repetir aquella frase mientras nombraba a su capitán, al desaparecido Nick? Había perdido la cuenta… pero se había sorprendido a sí mismo ya de buena mañana, tratando de despertar a la joven que lloraba y gritaba alterada en sueños, como si estuviese sufriendo el peor de los castigos.

Sí, pensándolo bien, se había deshecho de ella por molestia más que por cualquier otro motivo. Recordó también la furia que sintió al enterarse de que el Nick al que la joven llamaba en sueños era, o había sido, su capitán. Alana era la que había sido la mano derecha de Nick "El rápido" por todo el mar del Sur. ¿Qué habría ocurrido entre ellos?

El vaso de sake que Kidd sujetaba entre sus dedos se fragmentó en pedazos ante la presión de sus dedos. Observó las olas que chocaban furiosas contra la cristalera de su camarote. Maldijo para sus adentros, ya no podrían terminar su pelea, pero no tenía caso.

Él ya podía olvidarla y seguir navegando como si nada hubiese ocurrido. O eso esperaba.

* * *

><p>- ¿Estás seguro, soldado?<p>

- Completamente, señor Doflamingo.

El hombre rubio, impresionantemente alto sonrió abiertamente mientras saboreaba el ron que aquel hombre le servía tembloroso.

"Así que sigue con vida… en el barco de un novato"

- Interesante.

- Pero el Almirante de Flota Sengoku no quiere que interfiráis en su camino por el momento.

- ¿Fue una orden?

- E-eso creo, señor. Le avisaré si recibimos alguna otra información sobre la marcha.

"Bien" No importaba, él no tenía prisa. Ya se encargaría de ella cuando lo considerase necesario.

* * *

><p>¿Qué puede uno esperarse del fin? ¿Oscuridad? ¿Soledad? ¿Ver de nuevo a tus seres queridos ya fallecidos?<p>

Nadie que lo haya sabido ha vuelto de entre los muertos para contarlo, por lo que nada habría podido sorprenderla. Ante sus ojos, su mirada borrosa le mostraba varios rostros que no era capaz de definir, a su vista, eran sombras coloreadas. Parecía estar siendo llevada por un pasillo con luces de techo, colocadas cada ciertos metros, que le creaban un efecto de velocidad en su cansada mente.

Cerró los ojos al sentirse mareada. ¿Estaba bien aquel final? ¿No debería ver el rostro molesto de Nick esperándola al otro lado de la entrada al infierno para castigarla por el asesinato de sus camaradas? Sintió unas manos explorando su cuerpo, despacio, con algún instrumento metálico entre los dedos. "Kidd" pensó. El rostro del pelirrojo ocupó su mente, pero cuando sintió un pinchazo a la altura de las costillas gimió de dolor y otro rostro ocupó el espacio en el que instantes antes había estado el del pelirrojo: Donquixote Doflamingo. Escuchó su risa al fondo de la habitación en la que se encontraba y se revolvió débilmente bajo las manos firmes que la mantenían sujeta a la cama.

- No… - su voz fue un sollozo.

Escuchó una voz a lo lejos, era masculina y pausada.

- Bepo, sal de aquí, ahora debo centrarme.

- Sí, capitán.

¿Capitán? Un nuevo pinchazo la estremeció tras escuchar el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse y abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrando una mirada negra y concentrada proveniente de un rostro masculino, de facciones jóvenes, unos veintipocos, de cabello oscuro cubierto por un gorro blanco con manchas negras y vestido con una camiseta amarilla de manga negra.

- Cálmate.

Entonces… acaso ella… ¿seguía viva? Le vió tomar un bisturí de la mesa y el miedo controló sus acciones, haciéndola incorporarse rápidamente y ponerse de pie ante el moreno. Aunque no duró mucho, ya que no tenía fuerzas y las piernas se le doblaron, dejándola a merced de la gravedad. Pero no llegó a rozar el suelo, un brazo detuvo su caída poco antes.

- Te dije que te calmases, aún no puedes moverte.

- ¿Quién… por qué?

El joven la ayudó a tumbarse nuevamente en la camilla.

- Soy médico, no te preocupes – sintió la punta del bisturí incidir punzante contra la piel de su abdomen –. Tragaste mucha agua ahí abajo, queda claro que eres una usuaria.

Alana asintió débilmente.

- ¿De dónde vienes?

- ¿Te importa realmente? – murmuró, algo incómoda.

- No, pero tienes que distraerte mientras termino de curar todos los hematomas internos que tienes. ¿Te han dado una paliza o algo últimamente?

- Un payaso de circo me sorprendió en el claro de un bosque con mi capitán, que luego murió… y luego el subnormal que me lanzó al agua me dio un par de golpes, nada importante – así pues, estaba viva –. ¿Y tú quien eres?

- Trafalgar Law.

- ¿El cirujano de la muerte? – Preguntó con temor.

- Eso dicen – sonrió –, pero no tengo intención de matarte.

El resto de minutos se sucedieron en completo silencio. El rostro del pelirrojo al mirarla desde la cubierta mientras ella caía no era el que había esperado que pondría al verla morir. Pensó que le vería sonriente, orgulloso, pero todo lo que vió fue un ego demasiado grande incluso para él. Estaba serio y cruzado de brazos, como quien duda de un cuadro que acaba de pintar.

- Oye… ¿dónde estamos?

- Éste es mi submarino. Te llevaremos hasta la próxima isla a la que apunta nuestra Log Pose.

- ¿Log… Pose?

- Acabas de llegar a Grand Line, ¿no? – Alana asintió – Bueno, un Log Pose es la brújula necesaria para navegar por estos mares, si no tienes una, te quedas estancado.

- Ya veo.

- Bien, esto ya está. Ahora necesitas descansar, de eso dependerá lo pronto que te recuperes.

- No te preocupes por eso – comentó ella, incorporándose.

Se detuvo, completamente paralizada. "¿Qué… cojones?" La sábana que la cubría cayó de su cuerpo y fue consciente por primera vez de que estaba únicamente ataviada con una bata de hospital, sin ropa interior.

- Tu ropa estaba mojada, por lo que le pedí a Bepo que te cambiase de ropa.

- ¿Bepo?

- Sí. No te preocupes, pronto comprenderás por qué se lo pedí a él.

Se sostuvo de pie lentamente, asegurándose de que no volvería a caerse de golpe. Dirigió su mirada al capitán.

- Gracias por… ayudarme, Trafalgar Law.

- Digamos que últimamente tengo mucho tiempo libre. Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

- Alana, Amai Alana.

Trafalgar asintió y un oso entró en la habitación, que parecía la sala médica. Alana abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. El animal vestía un traje naranja y caminaba a dos patas, como un humano.

- Capitán… un barco se aproxima también a la isla.

- ¿Habla?

Bepo la miró.

- Lo siento.

- Bepo, no hace falta que te disculpes, ella es Alana y es… nuestra invitada.

- ¡Oh! – Se agachó a modo de saludo – Encantado.

Alana sonrió.

- Es un placer, Bepo.

El oso se sonrojó, pero miró a su capitán.

- Capitán, un barco con una insignia corsaria se dirige también a Otoko, nuestro próximo puerto.

- Es normal, Bepo, muchos más piratas estarán siguiendo una Log Pose por nuestra misma ruta. ¿Cuál es su bandera?

- Pues… Su bandera es una cara con pinchos en sus bordes y con una boca cosida.

- ¡Esa es… la bandera de Kidd! – Alana exclamó sorprendida.

- ¿Le conoces? – Trafalgar la miró, serio.

- Él fue el imbécil que me lanzó al mar.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Trafalgar Law, divertido.

- Bepo, ¿seguro que nuestra próxima isla es Otoko?

- Sí…

Alana le observó en el momento en que el moreno se quedó pensativo, mirándola.

- ¿Ocurre algo con esa isla?

- Sí. Lo lamento, Alana, pero vas a tener que permanecer algo más de tiempo con nosotros. Esa isla… es una auténtica carnicería para las mujeres.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>


	4. Encuentros desagradables

¡Hola de nuevo!

Bueno, pues a partir de aquí comenzarán a ir apareciendo más personajes conocidos de la serie, espero que os guste el avance de la historia.

No te preocupes **Hitomi**, que por supuesto que recibirá un escarmiento ejemplar (muajaja) xD Aunque de momento la pobre que tiene que padecerle es Alana, pero ya veremos que torturas se me pueden ocurrir para nuestro pelirrojo xD

**AVERTENCIA: en este capítulo hay algo de malos tratos hacia las mujeres, pero para nada mi intención es mancillar la feminidad de las mismas. Si en este capítulo me he pasado desgraciando a las mujeres pido disculpas, pero la isla es así y lo he puesto de la forma más suave posible. **De cuaquier modo, espero que disfrutéis del resultado de este capítulo.

Ahora… ¡a leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Encuentros… desagradables.<strong>

Killer observó la isla que se alzaba ante sus ojos. Otoko, la isla de los hombres. Cazadores de mujeres poblaban todas y cada una de sus aldeas, eliminando a su paso a cualquier ser de sexo femenino que encontrasen a su paso, ya fuese animal o humano. Se decía en los libros que puesto que una Shichibukai reinaba sobre una isla de mujeres, otros hombres rechazados por su corazón crearon aquella fortaleza impenetrable para las féminas. Y si entraban… las afortunadas eran ejecutadas al instante, pero las que no tenían tanta suerte eran violadas y utilizadas para la repoblación de la aldea. Y pobre de aquella que diese a luz a una niña. Los hombres volvían a "inseminarla", hasta que les daba un niño, al que cuidaría hasta que él mismo acabase con su vida.

Incluso a él, el llamado "Soldado de la masacre", la mano derecha del capitán Eustass Kidd, a pesar de que ambos habían matado tanto a niños como a mujeres en su viaje… le parecía una historia escalofriante. En un momento se acordó de la muchacha. De algún modo, había sido casi afortunada de no llegar a una isla como esa junto con Kidd. Si bien su capitán nunca había abusado de una mujer, no la habría defendido bajo ninguna circunstancia.

El sonido de la puerta que llevaba a los dormitorios fue la señal para que dejase de soñar despierto e informase a su capitán de la situación.

- Llegaremos dentro de poco, Kidd.

El pelirrojo no respondió. No asintió ni dio ningún indicio de haber escuchado sus palabras.

- ¿Kidd?

Nada. Observó con atención la mirada ausente y pensativa de su capitán. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Ya era la segunda vez que le veía esa expresión… había sido minutos antes de la llegada de los marines, cuando aún se encontraba Alana a bordo…

_**Flash back**_

_Tras la ronda nocturna habitual de cada noche, Killer abandonó la cubierta hacia el camarote, pero al pasar por delante del de Kidd, unos gritos ahogados llamaron su atención desde el interior. Al estar la puerta entreabierta, pudo observar claramente todo lo que ocurría en la habitación, sorprendido._

_Su capitán se había levantado de la butaca que se encontraba tras la cristalera de su camarote y se había acercado a la muchacha, que luchaba en alguna pesadilla en lo que parecía una fiera batalla… que estaba perdiendo. La mirada de Kidd, no obstante, fue lo que más llamó su atención. Estaba completamente centrado en la muchacha, tanto que ni se había percatado de su presencia, algo que ya de por sí no era habitual en él._

_- Oye… - Killer estuvo a punto de responder creyendo que se había equivocado y Kidd realmente sí se había dado cuenta de que le observaban - ¡Oye! – El soldado de la masacre se paralizó al ver que hablaba con la joven - ¡Despierta!_

_Observó sorprendido a su capitán tratando de despertar a la muchacha, cuyas lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas inconscientemente. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Normalmente Kidd casi incluso disfrutaría ante tal sufrimiento, pero en aquel momento intentaba… ¿calmarlo?_

_Se alejó de la puerta cuando el pelirrojo pareció reaccionar ante sus propios actos y se alejó hacia su cama, aún confuso. Kidd realmente estaba actuando extraño con esa joven. Lo primero sorprendente fue que la dejase viva en Donne tras verla llorar, y ahora esto… ¿qué sería lo siguiente?_

_Sonrió para sus adentros. Al final el que decía no poder sentir ni tan siquiera ternura iba a estar equivocado._

_**Fin flash back**_

Pero no fue así. Kidd le había demostrado nuevamente su frialdad al darle muerte a Alana del mismo modo que él podría recibirla en cualquier momento: ahogado. Observó a su capitán.

- ¿Anclamos ya, capitán?

Nuevamente, el pelirrojo no dio señales de haberle escuchado.

* * *

><p>"Demonios"<p>

Kidd observaba las aguas marinas iluminadas por el sol del mediodía, completamente ajeno al resto del mundo. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en la muchacha? Para no ser la primera vez que mataba a alguien a causa de un impulso, era la vez qué más molestia le estaba causando.

La sonrisa de suficiencia de la joven no se borraba de su mente. Recordó el momento en que la tomó de la garganta y la acorraló contra la pared, aún a pesar de tener a la muerta tan cerca, Alana le había sonreído, casi sin mostrar ningún rastro de temor ante su sola presencia.

"Eso te lo reconozco, mocosa, tuviste más cojones que muchos otros"

Su rostro serio sonrió arrogante ante su pensamiento.

- ¡Kidd!

Por primera vez fue consciente de la presencia de su compañero.

- ¿Killer?

- ¡Es ya la cuarta vez que te hago una pregunta, Kidd! ¿En qué coño estás pensando?

Kidd sonrió y volvió a mirar al mar.

- En nada importante. ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Ninguno, pero deberíamos ir buscando un lugar para anclar el barco.

- Bien, pues id a ello. Según el libro que compramos en librería de Donne, la Log Pose tardará un día y medio en cargar la nueva magnetización, por lo que hasta entonces es mejor que no esté muy a la vista.

Killer asintió, claramente aliviado de volver a ver al capitán que él conocía ante él.

* * *

><p>- ¿Cómo que un día y medio?<p>

- Eso he dicho, tendrás que aguardarnos en el submarino durante un día y medio, aunque Bepo se quedará contigo hoy. Mañana estarás sola.

Alana miró al oso que sonrojado, desvió la mirada. De él pasó al Trafalgar Law, luego nuevamente a Bepo, y finalmente acabó en el moreno.

- Ni hablar, no pienso quedarme en tu submarino por más tiempo.

Trafalgar esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Porque eres un pirata. Puede que ahora me hayas ayudado, y te lo agradezco de veras, pero no necesito más ayuda.

- Cuando veas la isla cambiarás de parecer, aunque sea sólo para evitar presenciar ese horror ante tus ojos.

Alana quiso comprobar a qué se refería, pero el submarino se detuvo con brusquedad y Trafalgar volvió a hablar.

- Bien, ya hemos llegado a Otoko. Hoy vendrás con nosotros y ya veremos si para mañana opinas igual. De cualquier modo tendrás que dormir a bordo, en esta isla no hay ni posadas ni hoteles ni nada parecido.

Alana suspiró con resignación.

- De acuerdo. ¿Dónde está mi mochila?

Bepo se la acercó.

- Estaba mojada… pero la sequé.

- Gracias Bepo.

Cuando se hubo quedado sola se cambió de ropa. Se puso los vaqueros largos que tenía de repuesto y una camiseta amarilla de tirantes con una carita feliz de líneas naranjas dibujada a la espalda. Se colgó del cinturón las pistolas enfundadas y se dejó la mochila sobre la camilla. Se repeinó como pudo con uno de los pequeños espejos de la sala médica y salió hacia la escotilla, donde ya la esperaban los demás.

* * *

><p>Ahora lo comprendía. Y vaya si lo hacía, tanto que hubiese dado cualquier cosa por retroceder en el tiempo y haber aceptado cuando estuvo a tiempo la recomendación de Trafalgar de quedarse en el submarino. Pero ya no podía, igual que no podría olvidar los rostros de las mujeres que con la mirada asustada la alertaban de lo que la esperaba en aquella isla. Y tampoco podría olvidar la de los hombres: divertidos, los jóvenes la desvestían con la mirada mientras que los más maduros se carcajeaban ante las horribles ideas que se les estuviesen ocurriendo para ella en aquel momento.<p>

Inconscientemente, Alana se pegó más a Bepo, quien también se encontraba horrorizado.

- Trafalgar… ¿qué es lo que pasa con estos hombres?

El moreno la miró serio mientras continuaban su avance hacia la plaza central del pueblo, donde supuestamente debía haber una taberna.

- No intentes entenderlo, es demasiado salvaje. Simplemente no dejes que te toquen.

Ella asintió, mohína. El horror al que estaban sometidas las mujeres era peor que cualquier otra escena que hubiese presenciado con anterioridad. Sucias, desnutridas y mutiladas, las mujeres aparentaban ser más cadáveres vivientes que no reflejaban ni por asomo lo que en algún momento de sus jóvenes vidas llegaron a ser.

Alana sintió un estremecimiento al pasar bajo el umbral de la taberna, tenía la sensación de que iba a ver algo que no le iba a gustar en lo absoluto.

* * *

><p>- Esto es…<p>

El hombre de los "Piratas de Kidd" con aspecto de zombie no podía apartar su mirada de la escena que ante toda la tripulación se mostraba.

- Asqueroso – finalizó Kidd.

Sobre la barra del bar, varios hombres mostraban a sus compañeros a la que parecía ser la última adquisición de la isla, que sollozaba descontrolada, suplicando por su vida.

Una hora después de haber vaciado tres botellas de sake entre todos, algo hizo que el ambiente de la taberna quedase congelado, del mismo modo que se congelaron los rostros de toda la tripulación, incluido el capitán Eustass Kidd.

- Increíble – murmuró Killer, mofándose de la situación.

Ante la atónita mirada de la banda del pelirrojo y la burla existente en la mirada de los residentes de Otoko, un variopinto grupo constituido por los piratas Heart, liderados por su capitán Trafalgar Law, traían consigo a una visiblemente incómoda Alana que mostró la máxima mueca de horror posible en un ser humano al presenciar tal espectáculo.

Ni siquiera reparó en Kidd y los suyos, pues antes de llegar a la barra un hombre la cogió del brazo, apartándola con brusquedad del resto del grupo.

* * *

><p>Trafalgar Law se giró inmediatamente en su dirección, pero Alana no esperó su rescate. Aprovechándose de la frondosa vegetación existente en la isla utilizó una de las ramas de árbol que brindaba sombra a la entrada de la taberna para estrangular al hombre que la había agarrado con tanta brusquedad. Bepo la ayudó a incorporarse.<p>

- ¿Estás bien?

- Uhm, sí, gracias.

Mentira, de haber podido permitírselo, habría gritado y habría salido a escape de aquel horrible lugar. No quiso ni observar el resto de personas cuando llegó a la barra, en donde sintió la mirada inquisitiva de Trafalgar sobre ella. Le sonrió como pudo, tratando de decirle que no era nada, pero más hombres lo intentaron, y sin darle opción a defenderse, la rociaron con un barreño cargado de agua de mar.

- ¡Esto es…! - El agua de mar inutilizaba los poderes que su fruta del diablo la otorgaba.

No pudo seguir hablando porque uno de los hombres comenzó a tirar de ella, quien sin perder del todo la compostura desenfundó su revólver y disparó, pero… nada ocurrió.

- La pólvora… ¡la pólvora se mojó al caer al agua!

Ahora ya sí, el miedo la recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando el hombre la lanzó bruscamente contra la barra. Le vio acercarse, pero Trafalgar se interpuso en su camino, propinándole un fuerte golpe con la katana que Bepo había portado hasta la entonces. Sin mediar una palabra, se volvió hacia ella que se estremeció ante la frialdad de su mirada.

- Tú eres mía.

Dijo él simplemente, acercándose a ella e incorporándola con cierta brusquedad. Alana no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo al sentir como el moreno se inclinaba sobre ella, oliendo su cabello y reposando sus labios sobre su cuello.

- Actúa.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

- ¿Qué? – murmuró.

- Que actúes, como si fueses de mi propiedad.

Esta vez Alana no tuvo tiempo de replicar cuando los labios de Trafalgar Law sellaron los suyos en un salvaje beso, mientras la atraía hacia su cuerpo con fuerza y brusquedad.

* * *

><p>¿En cuántos problemas era capaz de meterse aquella mujer? Kidd observó los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos de la muchacha al sentir los labios del pirata sobre los suyos.<p>

Ella debería estar muerta. No ahí. No con Trafalgar. No en ninguna parte. Muerta.

¿Por qué no era así? Golpeó la mesa furioso al ver como una de las manos del moreno se introducía peligrosamente bajo la camisa de Alana, que quiso apartarse, claramente avergonzada.

Cuando el beso fue interrumpido, un fino hilo de sangre caía por la barbilla de la pequeña muchacha y del labio de Law. Él la había mordido y había bebido su sangre, causando que el resto de hombres se apartaran de ella.

El pelirrojo estuvo tentado de ir a golpear al capitán de los piratas Heart y llevarse consigo a la joven, pero no encontró un motivo justificable. Habría sido… otro impulso. Apartó su vista de ellos y la centró en la botella de sake que mantenía en la mano. Por alguna razón, le estaba resultando jodidamente molesto el ver a Trafalgar Law abusando de la pequeña. Ahogó sus pensamientos en la bebida, convenciéndose de que todo se debía a su falta de sueño.

* * *

><p>Alana se quedó paralizada ante el pirata cuyos labios acababan de morder y succionar los suyos con fuerza y urgencia. Observó a su alrededor, ya ningún hombre la miraba, volvían a centrarse en sus propias conversaciones y en el periódico, ya que se habían llevado a la joven de la barra a otro lado.<p>

Alana no quiso averiguar a dónde. Tembló al ver que Trafalgar le tendía la mano y se la apartó de un golpe, echando a correr por la puerta de la taberna en dirección al submarino, sin importarle ya el resto de personas que pudiesen estar viéndola en aquel momento. Simplemente debía salir de aquella isla cuanto antes.

* * *

><p>Bepo observó a su capitán, que vació de nuevo de un solo trago el tercer vaso de ron que le habían servido.<p>

- Parece una rebelde, ¿no es así?

El tabernero sirvió otro vaso al moreno, cuya vista no se alzó al responder antes de vaciarlo nuevamente.

- Sí que lo es. Pero eso la hace entretenida.

Se alejó de la barra acompañado por Bepo y el resto de tripulantes que también estaban sorprendidos ante sus previas acciones con respecto a la chica.

- Capitán…

- ¿Sí, Bepo?

- ¿Estará bien?

Él sonrió.

- Ahora ya sí.

Dirigió su mirada a una de las mesas de la esquina, ya vacía. Si sus conocimientos no le fallaban, aquel que había estado allí sentado era Eustass Capitán Kidd, aquel que según Alana, la había lanzado al mar. Entrecerró los ojos, sospechoso: habían abandonado la taberna poco después de que Alana lo hubiese hecho.

* * *

><p>Se abrazó las rodillas apoyada contra la pared externa del submarino.<p>

"Era necesario, era necesario, era necesario…"

Daba igual cuántas veces se lo repitiese, cada vez que se pasaba la lengua por encima de su labio inferior el sabor de los labios del moreno regresaba a ella, acosándola. No le culpaba por haberla tratado de aquel modo, pero podía haberse ahorrado el mordisco. Suspiró alzando la vista al cielo. Si salía ilesa de la isla, le montaría un monumento.

A penas habían pasado cinco minutos cuando un par de hombres salieron de la espesura de la isla.

- Vaya, parece que esta damisela se ha perdido, Otaku.

- Eso parece, Hatoru. Creo que deberíamos echarle una mano.

Ambos soltaron una risotada que sonó como unas uñas arañando una pizarra en los oídos de Alana.

- Ahora no es buen momento. Largaos.

Otra carcajada.

- Pues sí que pareces necesitar ayuda. Acaso es… ¿que quieres que destrocemos tu barco?

- No te atrevas… a tocar este submarino.

En su voz el peligro sonó bien alto, pero los dos hombres debían estar sordos, pues uno de ellos sacó un revólver y apuntó al metálico transporte amarillo.

- Te lo advierto por última vez. Baja el arma y vuelve con tu compañero a casita.

* * *

><p>Kidd escuchó de nuevo aquellas carcajadas provenientes del lugar por el que Alana había desaparecido en su carrera. Avanzó seguido por Killer y cuatro hombres más hacia el final de la isla, donde al salir de los arbustos, aquella joven volvió a sorprenderle.<p>

Dos hombres, de aspecto no muy agradable, yacían en el suelo aplastados por una enorme raíz que aumentaba la presión que ejercía sobre ellos conforme Alana apretaba su puño. Hasta que le vió a él.

Cuando las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, toda la rabia que ella sentía desapareció, quedando únicamente la sorpresa y la duda, acompañadas por la diversión que reflejaban los ojos naranjas de Kidd al presenciar semejante escena.

Arrogancia y sorpresa quedaron flotando en el aire de aquella isla hasta que uno de los dos decidió hablar.

- Pues parece que eres una molestia más tenaz de lo que jamás te creí capaz, niña.

Ella abrió la boca como si fuese a decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y calló. Kidd frunció el ceño, molesto.

- ¿No tienes nada que contarme? ¿Nada desde que caíste al mar?

- ¡¿Qué caí? – Aquello la hizo explotar – ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que me caí cuando fuiste tú quien me tiró intencionadamente por la borda?

Kidd soltó una carcajada. Sí, estaba decidido. Una chica de tanto talante… podría tener utilidad para él.

- Oye, niña…

- Alana, Amai Alana – le interrumpió.

- … Alana. Recoge tus cosas, te vienes con nosotros al barco.

Alana no se esperó semejante idea. Abrió los ojos claramente sorprendida y tan solo alcanzó a negar con la cabeza. Kidd recorrió la distancia que les separaba.

- Bienvenida a los "Piratas de Kidd", _Amai Alana_.

Finalizó al dibujar con sus oscuros labios una siniestra sonrisa. Una tercera voz se negó por la muchacha.

- Ni pensarlo, Eustass Capitán Kidd.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

Espero que al final no me haya quedado demasiado horrible el trato que dan estos monstruos de Otoko a las mujeres. En verdad mi intención no es herir los sentimientos de nadie, que yo también soy mujer.

Otra cosita: Amai es el apellido de Alana.

**¡A por el próximo capítulo!  
><strong>


	5. Un día de locos

Y por fin, después de una larga semana he sido capaz de acabar el quinto capítulo. Tenía tantas ideas pensadas que no sabía muy bien cómo ponerlas y al final las he repartido entre éste capítulo y el próximo. ¡Espero que os guste!

Gracias **Sakuya217** por tu Review, me alegro de haber sido capaz de "despertar" en ti ese sentimiento por Kidd xD y también de que te hayas leído mis otras historias. Espero que este fic siga manteniendo tu curiosidad despierta.

Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs_

**Canciones**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Un día de locos<strong>

Todas las miradas del claro se clavaron en su figura. Trafalgar Law continuó su camino hacia la joven, derrochando su habitual tranquilidad y seguido de cerca por Bepo, Penguin, Shachi y el resto de sus tripulantes. Como también era ya una costumbre, era el oso quien portaba su katana.

Se posicionó junto a una sorprendida Alana, a la que ocultó con su cuerpo de la mirada de Kidd.

- ¿Y tú a qué cojones vienes aquí a interrumpir?

El pelirrojo estaba molesto, muy molesto. Trafalgar le sonrió.

- No estoy de acuerdo en eso de que Alana tenga que unirse a tu tripulación, Eustass.

Kidd frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué de repente Trafalgar Law la llamaba por su nombre con tantas confianzas? Ese idiota… era capaz de enfurecerle muchísimo. Desvió su mirada a la joven y se sorprendió al comprobar que ella también parecía incómoda.

- Alana – sonó amenazador – recoge tus cosas. Te vienes con nosotros.

Alana apretó los puños.

- ¿Y con qué motivo? ¿Para que puedas volver a lanzarme por la borda?

- Tienes potencial y me serás útil en un futuro, por lo que te ordeno que vengas con nosotros.

- ¿Me ordenas? No soy ningún tipo de objeto que puedas tomar cuando te place y deshacerte de él cuando ya no te sirva. Reconozco que no soy muy fuerte, de modo que estoy segura de que en la primera batalla en la que quede dañada no me verás como algo más que una inútil carga. Así que no gracias. Preferiría incluso quedarme presa de estos hombres que volver a pisar tu sucio barco.

Alana se situó junto a Trafalgar, que soltó una carcajada ante la declaración de la joven. Killer tampoco pudo evitar una risita por detrás de su capitán, el cual sufría el rechazo por primera vez desde que zarpó de su hogar. Kidd rechinó los dientes. Ella no tenía derecho a elegir, él la reclutaba y ella obedecía, no debería haber más opciones. No las había, ella TENÍA que zarpar con ellos.

- Quieras o no, no tienes opción mocosa. Te vienes y punto. O mueres.

Kidd utilizó su poder y varios objetos metálicos comenzaron a flotar en el aire, apuntando a la castaña.

- _Repel_.

Todas las armas que el pelirrojo había reunido volaron en dirección a Alana, quien se preparó a defenderse del ataque, pero el brazo de Trafalgar la detuvo.

- _Room_.

A su alrededor y ante la sorprendida mirada de los presentes, un círculo de color azulado delimitó el área en el que se encontraban, y como si de un marionetista con sus marionetas se tratase, el moreno movió los brazos arrastrando por el interior de aquel extraño campo todas las armas que Kidd había lanzado en su dirección.

Killer se acercó a su capitán, ellos habían quedado en el exterior de aquel extraño poder.

- ¿Qué es esto, Kidd?

- Una fruta del diablo – murmuró su capitán, sonriente.

Todos los "Piratas de Kidd" presentes observaron el remolino de armas que giraban y giraban en el interior del círculo mientras Trafalgar sonreía. Alana observó el rostro del moreno y de él dirigió su mirada dorada al pelirrojo que esperaba impaciente el contraataque al otro lado del campo creado por Law.

Estúpido Kidd. Era igual que cuando la lanzó por la borda, la misma mirada. En ambas situaciones, tanto antes de la intervención de Law como cuando le vió por última vez antes de ser tragada por las furiosas aguas del mar, ella había sido capaz de comprobar toda la susceptibilidad que aquel hombre arrastraba junto con su ego. Amaba el control. Y ella se lo robaba constantemente al rehusar obedecerle. Suspiró inconscientemente, mirándole con lástima. "Ese tonto…"

Kidd sintió la mirada de la joven y la sonrisa que sus labios dibujaban se borró en el acto. ¿Qué significaba aquella mirada? Le miraba… ¿con tristeza? ¿Lástima? Estaba ciertamente sorprendido, a la par que furioso. ¿Por qué desde que la había conocido eran esas dos las emociones más comunes en su día a día? Apretó los dientes y avanzó hacia ellos, ignorando la voz alarmada de sus compañeros y entrando en el campo circular del moreno, pero para sorpresa de Law, el pelirrojo sólo miraba a la castaña.

Alana retrocedió un paso cuando Kidd estuvo a menos de diez metros de ella, pero las armas que Law había manipulado hasta ese momento comenzaron a atacar al pelirrojo desde todos los ángulos, obligándole a detenerse para magnetizarlas todas.

- Este truco no te servirá conmigo, Trafalgar.

El moreno le sonrió.

- En ese caso… probaremos con algo mejor. ¡Bepo!

-Sí, capitán.

El oso le lanzó al moreno su katana y éste la desenvainó, apuntando a Kidd con ella. La mente de Alana comenzó a trabajar, a toda velocidad. La joven tenía un presentimiento y no era bueno, aunque precisamente eso la confundía. Si el pelirrojo perdía… el presentimiento por regla de tres debería ser bueno. Pero no lo era. Su pulso se disparó y antes de poder detenerse su voz ya había inundado la batalla.

* * *

><p>Kidd parpadeó, bastante confundido. ¿Qué debía responder a eso? ¿Acaso no le había dicho ya el motivo? Alana avanzó otro paso.<p>

- Contéstame. ¿Por qué quieres que viaje contigo? Sabes bien que no soy fuerte y que tampoco estoy en mi mejor momento. No veo ningún motivo realmente interesante para que quieras llevarme contigo.

Killer suspiró, temiéndose lo peor. Ella había sido capaz de preguntar aquello que él había estado pensando desde el principio, pero que por miedo a la reacción del pelirrojo se hubo callado. Observó la postura de la joven. No parecía realmente interesada en la respuesta, pero aún así, la batalla se detuvo y el área creada por Law desapareció. Estudió a Kidd con la mirada. Parecía haberse relajado, aunque mantenía su vista fija en la pequeña.

- No tengo por qué contestarte. Yo soy el capitán y punto, tú no eres más que una molestia.

- ¿Lo ves? Si tan molesta te resulto ¿por qué me quieres a bordo?

Kidd suspiró, tratando de ordenar y elegir las palabras adecuadas para no dar su brazo a torcer.

- No tienes miedo a la muerte, tienes cojones y eres poseedora de un poder interesante. Contigo sumada a los demás miembros de la banda lograríamos en menos tiempo nuestro objetivo.

Alana suspiró. Interés puro y duro. Estúpido Kidd, le recordaba tanto a Nick. Una carcajada rasgó el tenso ambiente.

- ¿A Nick? ¿Y en qué sentido?

Ella palideció y se tapó la boca con las manos, se le había escapado. Trafalgar intervino por ella, aliviando en parte su nerviosismo.

- Creo que ha quedado claro que Alana no quiere marcharse contigo, Eustass, de modo que lárgate antes de que retome la batalla por donde la detuve y tengan que subirte al barco repartido en varias cajas de comestibles.

El pelirrojo sonrió, arrogantemente.

- Parece que tienes deseos de morir, bastardo.

Antes de que nadie pudiese detenerlos, ambos capitanes comenzaron un duelo individual entre ellos. Alana se mordió el labio inferior, sabiéndose en cierto modo culpable de aquello. Debía haber accedido sin oponer resistencia ante el novato de los 69 millones, pero… ¿pasar el resto de su vida bajo las órdenes de ese descerebrado? Ni se lo había planteado, había sido una negación rotunda. Observó a las dos tripulaciones. De la banda de Kidd sólo se encontraban presentes Kabuto (el hombre que viste de escarabajo), Zombie, Killer y los dos rubios de aspecto rockero que la habían recogido del barco antes de la subida por el Monte inverso. De la banda de Law estaban Penguin, Bepo, Shachi y algunos tripulantes cuyo nombre aún no conocía.

Ninguno mantenía un especial interés en la batalla. Los piratas "Heart" murmuraban algo acerca de la manía de su capitán de hacer de las suyas y enfurecer a los demás, y los "Piratas de Kidd" mantenían su atención en… cada uno en un lugar diferente. Killer la observaba a ella a través de la máscara, los dos rubios hablaban entre ellos animadamente y Kabuto y Zombie observaban a su capitán con calma.

Alana se acercó a los dos hombres a los que antes de que aquella loca situación se desarrollase. Si aún estaban vivos tal vez podría obtener información de ellos sobre el Grand Line. Un brillo en la muñeca del tal Hatoru llamó su atención y se arrodilló a su lado. En su muñeca, una extraña brújula esférica, de cristal, reposaba apuntando fijamente en alguna dirección a sus espaldas.

- Es una Log Pose.

La voz suave y a la vez grave de aquel hombre la pilló desprevenida. El soldado de la masacre la observaba erguido en toda su estatura a menos de un metro de distancia.

- Tú eres… Killer.

El rubio asintió y se arrodilló frente al hombre. Alana le observó con mayor interés. Vestía extraño, igual que el resto de la tripulación de Kidd. Se preguntó cuál sería su rostro oculto bajo la máscara, ¿merecería realmente los 39 millones que ofrecían por él?

- Aún respira. ¿Les conocías de algo?

Alana negó con la cabeza.

- Lleva una Log Pose… es una brújula magnética, ¿no?

- Sí.

La muchacha le dio la vuelta al cuerpo del hombre, que tosió antes de incorporarse lentamente a su lado, sentado.

- ¿Qué hace un hombre de Otoko con una Log Pose?

Hatoru la miró, serio.

- Nosotros no… cof, cof… no somos lugareños. Viajamos buscando al mejor amigo de una mujer que llegó a nuestra banda hace poco.

- ¿Una mujer?

- ¡Por favor! – Se arrodilló ante ella, sorprendiendo tanto a Killer como a la castaña – ¡Por favor tú eres fuerte! ¡Ayúdala!

- ¿Qué?

- Verás, nosotros… - suspiró, alzando la vista hacia ellos – nosotros éramos piratas hasta que nuestro capitán fue atrapado por la Marina. Una vez fue ejecutado, perdimos toda la motivación que teníamos de encontrar el One Piece, pero hubo una joven que nunca nos permitió compadecernos de nosotros mismos. Ella, se llama Luna, estaba buscando al famoso pirata Ace "Puño de Fuego", el comandante de la segunda división de los piratas de Barbablanca.

- ¿Y vosotros la estabais ayudando?

El otro joven asintió.

- Sí, pero al llegar a esta isla hace una semana, no fuimos capaces de defenderla como es debido… y fue secuestrada por los lugareños.

- Entiendo pero… si sólo son amigos, ¿a qué tanto jaleo? Es decir, entiendo que tengan una buena amistad y tal, pero ¿era realmente necesario mover a toda una tripulación por ver a ese muchacho?

- Ya, nosotros le hicimos exactamente la misma pregunta. Resulta que ella es la hermana pequeña del recién asesinado Thatch, un compañero de Ace. Él fue asesinado por Teach, que a su vez era un subordinado de "Puño de Fuego".

- Y ella quiere respuestas.

El silencio reinó entre los cuatro personajes hasta que el cerebro de Alana terminó de atar cabos.

- Entonces la chica morena de la barra era Luna – miró al rubio –. ¿A dónde se la llevaron?

- ¿Y a mí que me importa? Éste es su problema, no el nuestro.

Alana suspiró. Por supuesto, Killer era como su capitán. Hatoru habló.

- Nosotros lo sabemos. Pensábamos llevarte allí e intercambiarte por ella, por eso intentamos enfrentarte antes.

Una explosión procedente de la batalla entre los dos capitanes silenció el claro. Killer se incorporó.

- Creo que ya terminan. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Alana se quedó pensativa mientras la humareda desaparecía lentamente.

- Creo… que les ayudaré a encontrar a Luna.

- ¿De verdad? – Los tres hombres estaban sorprendidos.

- A cambio… - continuó ella – deberéis entregarme vuestra brújula.

Killer dibujó una sonrisa. No era tonta, tenía las ideas claras. Hatoru se acercó a ella y se la entregó sin rechistar, colocándosela en su muñeca izquierda.

- Tenemos otra en el barco, la que era del capitán. Ésta ya está cargada, por lo que en cuanto acabemos podrás zarpar a la próxima isla.

La castaña sonrió. Era tiempo de aventura.

* * *

><p>Killer observó a su capitán. Al final resultaba que no sólo no estaban acabando el enfrentamiento, si no que apenas ninguno de los dos había resultado seriamente dañado. Observó la veloz silueta de la muchacha desaparecer en la dirección que aquellos tipos le habían dado. Quizás un poco de entretenimiento no estuviese de más. Sacando sus afiladas cuchillas, se internó en la espesura, alcanzando en breves a la joven que ya había sido detenida por un grupo de varios hombres.<p>

- Pues sí que se toman en serio la caza de mujeres.

- ¡Killer! ¿Qué crees que haces aquí?

- Que desagradecida – comentó, lanzándose contra los hombres – creí que te alegrarías de ser protegida por alguien.

Disfrutó de la mueca de molestia que se dibujó en el rostro de la pequeña, que en seguida fue sustituida por otra más audaz.

- Realmente sois un grupo despreciable y arrogante – le sacó la lengua, divertida.

- No todos lo somos tanto como Kidd, también los hay más… normales. Como tú.

- ¡Yo no cuento!

- Eso explícaselo al capitán.

- … no serviría de nada, ¿verdad?

La carcajada del rubio contestó a su pregunta y no pudo evitar suspirar mientras continuaban su carrera hacia la parte trastera de la taberna.

* * *

><p>Ese idiota de Killer... ¿a dónde se iba con la muchacha? Kidd detuvo otra estocada de Law, dirigiendo su mirada al lugar donde segundos antes su primer hombre y Alana habían estado hablando con los dos hombres que previamente la habían atacado para después, desaparecer los cuatro en dirección a la aldea. Observó al moreno, él también era consciente de la partida de la castaña. Entrecerró los ojos y le atacó, acertándole en el hombro izquierdo.<p>

- Se acabó, esa mocosa… necesita saber quién da las órdenes aquí.

- ¿Qué interés tienes en ella, Eustass?

- Heh… no es de tu incumbencia, ya dije todo lo que debía antes. Acabemos con esto ya.

Trafalgar negó con la cabeza y señaló con la mirada hacia el interior de la isla, de donde el fuego había comenzado a surgir, en consecuencia a varias explosiones.

- Continuaremos esto más adelante, Eustass.

Antes de que Kidd pudiese replicar, Trafalgar había desaparecido entre los árboles. El pelirrojo apretó los dientes. Maldito el momento en que tuvo que cruzarse con la joven de mirada dorada. Pero peor era el momento en que se había aprendido su nombre: Alana. Demonios, ahora ese nombre martilleaba constantemente sus pensamientos. Movió la cabeza con desaprobación. Esa chica no volvería a desafiarle, cada vez que lo hacía le creaba demasiados problemas. Avanzó hacia la aldea.

En cuanto la tuviese cerca… le demostraría su lugar.

* * *

><p>Killer sonrió bajo la máscara ante la sorprendida mirada de Alana. La había visto en acción, decidida y apasionada: letal. Pero ante algo tan simple como un abrazo se mostraba… desconcertada.<p>

Tal y como aquellos hombres les habían indicado, Luna se encontraba presa en el trastero de la taberna. El rescate no había tenido demasiada dificultad, un par de guardias que eran ex-piratas, pero por lo demás, nada complicado. Casi había sido algo así como "llegar y tomar", solo que sabía que traería consecuencias: Kidd no estaría contento de ver que se habían ido sin permiso. Se encogió de hombros, la expresión de la joven haría que valiese la pena.

Alana se encontraba entre los brazos de Luna, la joven morena que llorosa se abrazaba a ella, agradecida por todo. La castaña tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y no sabía qué hacer con los brazos, si debería o no corresponder el gesto. De cualquier forma, sus labios entreabiertos marcaban una respiración acelerada ante la sorpresa.

- Gracias, gracias… - la morena sollozaba entre sus brazos.

- No… - carraspeó – no ha sido nada. Ya está todo.

La dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y la joven se separó de ella, yendo a abrazar a sus dos compañeros, algo más perjudicados que Killer y ella. Alana miró al rubio, cuyas cuchillas estaban manchadas por la sangre de los aldeanos.

- Oye, Killer… ¿por qué quiere Kidd que me una a los "Piratas de Kidd"?

El joven negó con la cabeza.

- En ocasiones ni siquiera yo soy capaz de saber en qué piensa. Él quiere ser el Rey de los Piratas y es posible que tu poder haya llamado su atención.

- ¿Tú estás de acuerdo con esa decisión?

- Bueno… yo estoy de acuerdo con él en casi todo, pero de ahí a tener a una mujer en la banda… no te lo tomes a mal, pero no hay ninguna otra mujer a bordo. Supongo que entiendes a qué me refiero.

Alana asintió con la cabeza.

- Ella sí pero yo no, Killer. Vas a tener que explicármelo.

Ambos alzaron la vista hacia el pelirrojo que apareció por las ruinas de la pared que habían destrozado minutos atrás para entrar a rescatar a Luna. Su rostro sonreía, pero sus ojos dejaban claro lo molesto que se encontraba con su primer hombre. Avanzó al interior de la cabaña, donde la pobre Luna, asustada, volvió a llorar al ver a un hombre de porte tan peligroso ante ellos.

- Una mujer suele traer problemas.

"Y me lo dices a mí, idiota" La mente de Kidd maldijo al su primer hombre y observó a la castaña, que salió corriendo del edificio, en dirección a la playa.

- Estúpida mocosa.

- Parecéis dos niños jugando al gato y al ratón.

- ¡Cállate! – Gruñó molesto el pelirrojo, tomando una botella de sake de la reserva de la taberna.

- Claro, _capitán_.

Kidd sonrió, siniestramente.

- Killer, no me obligues a preguntarme por qué cojones sigues con vida.

El rubio no hizo más que reír, acercándose a su capitán y tomando otra botella. Dirigió una mirada a los dos hombres y a la joven.

- Largaos ya de aquí antes de que Alana salga de la isla y ya no haya motivos para volver a ayudaros.

- Gracias – murmuraron, saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

- Dime, Killer ¿qué ha sacado la chica de esto?

- Una Log Pose.

- Asquerosa…

Killer observó el rostro de su capitán. Sentado en uno de los pocos taburetes que quedaban enteros junto a la barra y con los pies sobre una mesa, el pelirrojo permanecía pensativo mientras disfrutaba del sake que acababa de robar.

- ¿Te gusta la chica, Kidd?

La tranquilidad del pelirrojo se fragmentó del mismo modo que un cristal al caer contra el suelo del golpe. Miró a su primer hombre como si acabase de insultarle del peor modo posible. El rubio alzó las manos frente a su pecho y negó con la cabeza, con resignación.

- Déjalo, no he dicho nada, volveré al barco a prepararlo todo para nuestra estancia hasta mañana noche.

Se dirigió a la salida, dejando tras de sí a su aún incómodo capitán. Killer suspiró por el camino. Le conocía desde hacía más de 20 años, desde que ambos tenían 6, y ahora con 26... parecía que aún había cosas de él que se le escapaban. Si la chica no le gustaba… ¿qué pasaba con él?

* * *

><p>Alana corría los más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían en dirección al mar, con una semilla de nenúfar preparada entre sus dedos para poder zarpar lo antes posible y alejarse del pelirrojo. Miró hacia atrás, esperaba que no la siguiese, aunque no le creía capaz de tanto.<p>

A causa de que no miraba por dónde corría, no vió en ningún momento el cuerpo del hombre con el que chocó segundos después, cayendo los dos al suelo de manera estrepitosa, quedando ella sobre él.

- Auch, auch, auch… ¡lo siento! – Abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar una risa conocida bajo su cuerpo.

- Es la segunda vez que en el día de hoy te me echas encima.

Ella se sonrojó, advirtiendo por primera vez que ya era de noche.

- Añade a tus cálculos que tú también me has acosado hoy.

Trafalgar Law sonrió a la joven, que se apartó despacio de encima suyo.

- ¿Y esa brújula?

- Un intercambio, me voy ya. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, Law.

Él negó con la cabeza, incorporándose también.

- No ha sido nada. Cuídate y no dejes que Kidd te dé órdenes.

Compartieron una sonrisa.

- No pensaba.

- Oye, dime una cosa – sacó un cartel de "Se busca" de uno de sus bolsillos –. Está muerto, ¿verdad?

El rostro de Alana se ensombreció al observar el cartel de Nick, el mismo cartel que habían celebrado la noche antes de que…

- Sí.

- ¿Quién fue?

Alana suspiró.

- No lo tengo claro, fue muy… confuso.

- ¿Fue la misma persona que quemó a su banda?

- En cierto modo.

El moreno la observó, estaba siendo muy esquiva con ese tema. Alana recordó aquella noche… realmente… nunca se lo perdonaría.

_**Flash back**_

_- Nick… - un ronquido de parte del moreno fue todo lo que recibió en señal de respuesta – Nick, despierta._

_De nuevo un ruido en los arbustos continuos a ellos la hizo incorporarse. El frío de la noche le recordó que estaba desnuda. Encontró su ropa colgada de un árbol unos pasos más adelante y se vistió, concentrando su poder en los árboles, usándolos para averiguar qué era lo que se escondía entre ellos._

_Nada. Suspiró mientras terminaba de abrochar los botones de su camisa blanca, al final iba a estar paranoica. Se volvió hacia el moreno, pero al girarse chocó contra una camisa de rayas verticales rojas y blancas, oculta bajo un plumoso abrigo rosa._

_- Oh, ¿estás bien?_

_Alana no contestó, el miedo había quedado atrapado en su mirada, congelando su hermoso rostro. Donquixote Doflamingo soltó una carcajada, pero Nick permaneció durmiendo. Viendo que la muchacha no decía nada, desde sus tres metros de altura, se acuclilló a su lado, quedando algo por debajo de su altura._

_- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad, preciosa?_

_Acercó su mano al rostro de la joven, que se apartó, con la repulsión brillando en sus ojos._

_- Monstruo – murmuró._

_- ¿Aún piensas eso de mí? – Negó con la cabeza – Yo vendo mis negocios, lo que hagan en ellos ya no es cosa mía._

_- ¡Bastardo! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando tú mismo participabas también en aquella actividad tan horrible?_

_- Horrible para ti que fuiste víctima… para los que no es… divertida._

_El odio desfiguró el rostro de Alana. Le odiaba, odiaba todo lo que sufrió por su culpa, odiaba todo lo que él significaba._

_- Eres despreciable. Un Shichibukai… no sé ni con qué derecho eres capaz de llamarte pirata._

_Doflamingo frunció el entrecejo, claramente molesto._

_- Se llama interés. Pero veamos si tú eres mejor pirata que yo. ¡Vénceme! Vénceme y demuestra tus palabras, demuestra que no estoy hecho más que de la misma basura que tú._

_- Tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver._

_La voz seria de Nick a la espalda de Doflamingo hizo que el miedo que Alana sentía se incrementase. Ella ya sabía de qué era capaz ese hombre. Y Nick no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra él._

_Como afirmando sus pensamientos, la carcajada del Shichibukai resonó en todo el claro._

_**Fin flash back**_

Alana suspiró contra el pecho del moreno que la había tenido que sujetar para que no se diera de bruces contra el suelo.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- Sí, sólo necesito algo de descanso.

Alzó la mirada al moreno, que la tomó en brazos, sorprendiéndola.

- ¡¿Qué haces?

- Aceptaste dormir hoy en mi barco, de modo que descansarás allí esta noche, mañana por la mañana ya zarparás, si así lo deseas.

El gesto que Alana hizo le recordó al que habría hecho una niña pequeña enfurruñada.

- No vas a dejarlo pasar, ¿no?

- No.

Suspiró, era casi tan terco como Kidd, pero más amable.

- ¿Y tú que sacas de esto? ¿También quieres que me una a tu banda?

Trafagar sonrió, había tardado en sacar el tema.

- No realmente, soy un auténtico cirujano, poderes a parte. Al estar herida no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti. Si bien es cierto que no me preocuparía por cualquiera, debo coincidir con Eustass en que tienes potencial.

- Como sea… pero no vuelvas a besarme.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y llamó a la escotilla del submarino.

- ¿Sí?

- Bepo, soy yo.

El oso no tardó en abrir el paso para su capitán.

- Oh… ¿vuelve, señorita Alana?

- Sólo esta noche, gracias Bepo – sonrió la joven.

Trafalgar la guió a su camarote, una pequeña habitación con una cama y un pequeño baño.

- Descansa, y que tengas un buen viaje mañana.

Aquello la sorprendió.

- ¿No estaréis de madrugada?

- En este barco no se madruga – contestó él, tranquilamente –, y supongo que tú sí querrás levantarte temprano para evitar cruzarte con Kidd.

Alana asintió.

- En ese caso, gracias, Trafalgar Law.

- Un placer, Amai Alana.

Cerró la puerta del camarote, dejando a la muchacha en su interior y se dirigió a su propia cama. Había sido un largo día y aún tenía que curarse el hombro que el idiota del pelirrojo le había dañado.

* * *

><p>No. Decididamente no le gustaba. Kidd observó desde cubierta todos los pasos de la noche hasta el amanecer. Había pasado toda la noche dándole vueltas al asunto de la joven y se había auto convencido de que no podía gustarle. Era atractiva y sí pasaría una noche con ella, pero de ahí a gustarle… había una distancia considerable. Si la quería en su barco era por su habilidad, sus poderes eran muy llamativos.<p>

Reconoció su figura salir del submarino de Law y hacer crecer nuevamente una flor sobre el agua. Se volteó y caminó hacia el interior del barco. Olvidarse de esa chica, de su rebeldía y de su sonrisa sería lo mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

Pero como todos sabemos… "el primer amor nunca se olvida" ;)

¡Nos vemos pronto!


	6. Una parte de coraje, tres de estupidez

Bueeeeeeno, lamento en el alma haberme demorado tanto, pero el instituto me roba casi todo el tiempo que tengo (por desgracia -.-') pero bueno, aquí volvemos con otro capítulo de este fic.

**Sakuya217:** ¡muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Adoro que la gente deje comentarios (por eso yo siempre los dejo también) xD. Me alegro de que el fic te esté gustando y debo coincidir contigo en cuanto al tema de la escritura (yo también odio leer cosas del estilo de "q" en vez de "que" o "ksa" en vez de "casa"). Respecto a Killer, yo también lo pensé, y por eso siempre que le describí de forma que pudiese estar bebiendo (por ejemplo en el primer capítulo cuando le sirven una cerveza o en el quinto cuanto toma una botella) son situaciones en las que está él solo con Kidd, de forma que su (llamémosla) integridad y misterio siguen a salvo. Pero vamos, que en lo que respecta a mi fic, únicamente su capitán le ha visto el rostro (y yo no voy describirlo, por ahora al menos). Respecto a tu comentario en el otro fic, lo comentaré cuando lo actualice, pero que sepas que me encanta que tomes confianzas (sinceramente porque yo soy igual xD) y que a mí también me gusta mezclar eso de "ambos mundos". Ya subí el primer capítulo del fic que estaba escribiendo, por si quieres leerlo y la mezcla te gusta :) ¡Gracias!

Bueno, pues ahora, pasemos ya a la ansiada continuación.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs_

**Canciones**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Una parte de coraje, tres de estupidez<strong>

Ya se lo había dicho Nick, desde el mismo día en que lo había leído en uno de sus libros, él se lo había atribuido a ella: una parte de coraje, tres de estupidez. Alana apretó los dientes con fuerza, tanto que le rechinaron. ¿Por qué siempre resultaba que él tenía razón? De nuevo, la joven había vuelto a actuar sin medir en lo absoluto las consecuencias de sus actos.

Estaba en el Grand Line. ¡Por todos los santos! ¿Acaso no había sido capaz de pensarlo antes? ¿No había podido hacerse con un bote de remos o algo más estable que una FLOR? No tenía caso, sus impulsos habían guiado su vida desde muy pequeña y por mucho que lo lamentase, ahora lo importante era mantenerse a flote.

Pero realmente parecía mentira. Había navegado desde los 15 años en un barco pirata siendo la segunda al mando: la encargada de mantener el orden entre la tripulación y asegurarse de que todo estaba preparado para cada periodo de travesía que ejecutaban entre isla e isla. Y ahora, a estas alturas… vaya ideas se le ocurrían, casi no entendía cómo sobrevivió la tripulación estando ella al cargo.

El Grand Line es un mar inmenso y caprichoso, variable en cuestión de segundos, impredecible incluso para los más hábiles navegantes. No obstante, ahí estaba ella. Alana se agazapaba buscando sujeción, con la mirada firme en el horizonte, sobre su embarcación, una creación desarrollada a partir del incremento de sus poderes. Una nueva ráfaga de viento helado la obligó a apartar de su mente aquellos pensamientos "negativos" para centrarse en lo que realmente debía ocupar su atención en aquel momento: llegar con vida a la próxima isla. Según sus cálculos, debía ser en cuestión de minutos cuando pudiese observarla en la lejanía, pero con aquel clima… ver, lo que se decía ver, iba a ver poco.

Una densa niebla cubría el mar de tal forma que no vería ni los grandes galeones a menos de diez metros de distancia, lo que suponía un gran peligro para Alana en el caso de que colisionase contra una roca, algún ser marino, o alguna embarcación. Además, como dificultades añadidas, comenzaba a extenuarse y el fuerte viento cada vez resultaba más amenazador.

Una vez el viento se hubo calmado, la joven de cabellos dorados se sentó en su "embarcación" y continuó su avance en la dirección que su nueva brújula le señalaba.

- Al menos la dirección ya no es algo preocupante… – suspiró.

Manteniendo su poder estable sobre la flor, se relajó y cerró los ojos, pensativa, ordenando sus preferencias. Tenía un objetivo. Gracias a la brújula, tenía los medios para alcanzarlo. Tenía confianza y poder. ¿Podría lograrlo?

Suspiró con resignación: negativo, aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Pero no aceptaría ayuda externa de nuevo. Ya lo hizo una vez y esa vez todos habían muerto bajo sus propias manos. Un escalofrío la recorrió al recordar a Nick, pero de algún modo, sobre su rostro aparecieron los de los dos últimos capitanes con los que se había encontrado en su camino: Trafalgar Law y Eustass Kidd.

Law: tranquilo, inteligente, racional.

Kidd: arrogante, impulsivo, relativamente sereno para ciertas situaciones, egocéntrico.

Y bajo sus órdenes, sus respectivas tripulaciones. Una sonrisa, extrañamente dulce, cruzó sus labios. Sería interesante vivir esta Era Pirata, los novatos prometían, y ella… ella en el fondo deseaba volver a encontrárselos con vida en un futuro.

La suerte la acompañó durante el resto del trayecto a ciegas hasta que divisó tierra, a la que se subió de un salto, dejando que la flor se hundiese en el mar. Afortunadamente, en la isla la niebla no era tan espesa y pudo darse cuenta de que era de noche. En cuanto alcanzó una posada entró en busca de una habitación, que pagó con el dinero que le robó al tabernero de Donne. No se lo pensó dos veces cuando se dejó caer sobre la cama para quedarse dormida, sin saber aún su paradero.

* * *

><p>De haber tenido cejas Kidd habría fruncido tanto el entrecejo que se habrían juntado. Apretó los puños y sonrió, sádico.<p>

- No importa qué mierdas penséis… ni por qué. Yo no tolero risas hacia mi persona… ¡ni mi objetivo!

Todos los objetos metálicos de la taberna de Otoko temblaron un instante antes de alzarse sobre las cabezas de todos los presentes. Los "Piratas de Kidd" se mantuvieron en silencio, estáticos ante su capitán. Sabían lo que continuaba. En efecto, acto seguido y uno tras otro, todos los civiles que se encontraban en el local, fueron cayendo sin vida al suelo del recinto, atacados por todos los objetos que el pelirrojo del que se habían burlado controlaba con sus poderes.

- Basura… – murmuró – Oi, Killer… ¿Está cargada ya la brújula?

- Sí, podemos zarpar cuando quieras.

El pelirrojo asintió. Sabía que Law y los suyos habían zarpado al atardecer y no quería perder más tiempo. Aunque el One Piece no fuese a moverse del lugar en el que supuestamente se encontraba, aquella Era era una carrera en la que todos los piratas participaban con un mismo objetivo: convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas.

Se encaminaron al barco y zarparon en cuanto identificaron con el mapa en la sala de navegación su siguiente destino. Se cerró en su camarote dispuesto a acostarse, pero unos golpes en la puerta le obligaron a detenerse y gruñir por lo bajo.

- Kidd, ¿podemos hablar?

El pelirrojo suspiró, su compañero no dejaba escapar ninguna oportunidad para "cuestionar" su comportamiento.

- Tienes 5 minutos.

Ambos se sentaron, cada uno a un lado del escritorio del pelirrojo. Como era habitual, Killer llevaba puesto su casco metálico, pero aún así parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas, impacientando a su adormilado capitán.

- Joder, Killer. Ayer no pegué ojo en toda la noche, de modo que si tienes algo que decir, dilo y si no saca tu culo de mi camarote y date una vuelta.

- Bueno, bueno… – alzó las manos a modo de defensa – ¿Qué opinas de lo que ha pasado?

El pelirrojo ladeó la cabeza, claramente sorprendido.

- ¿Con respecto a qué?

- A ti, Kidd. Te conozco desde hace más de 20 años, desde que teníamos 6 y nunca habías actuado así antes.

- No tiene nada que ver contigo. Fin de la conversación.

Se levantó e hizo un ademán de acercarse a la cama, pero no lo consiguió antes de que Killer volviese a la carga.

- ¿Si no fue por esa chica fue por la presencia de otro pirata?

- Alana no tuvo nada que ver, te aseguro que la próxima vez que nos veamos será la última.

Killer ladeó la cabeza, ocultando una sonrisa.

- ¿Desde cuándo llamas a tus víctimas por su nombre, Kidd?

- ¡Desde que me lo sé! Ahora ¡sal tú solito de mi camarote si no quieres que te eche de él a patadas!

- No me iré hasta que no sepa qué te pasa, Kidd.

Kidd suspiró, gruñó y se mantuvo en silencio pensativo, barajando sus posibilidades: "le mato, no le mato, le descuartizo, no le descuartizo…"

- Killer…

El rubio se sorprendió ante su tono calmado. Había planeado estresarle hasta que se le escapase aquella verdad que aún parecía ser un misterio para ambos, pero a diferencia de lo usual, Kidd se había calmado.

- ¿Sí?

- Yo soy el capitán, ¿verdad?

El Soldado de la Masacre asintió con la cabeza.

- Y hasta ahora, todos los que me han objetado han muerto o, como esa chica, están en la lista negra, ¿verdad?

- Siempre ha sido así – confirmó Killer.

- En ese caso y puesto que no quieres sufrir ninguna de las dos consecuencias… te aconsejo que saques tu puto culo de mi camarote y vayas a joderle la noche a otro – finalizó con una siniestra sonrisa –. ¿Me he explicado con suficiente claridad?

Killer suspiró.

- Perfectamente.

En cuanto hubo salido dos centímetros de su cuarto, Kidd le cerró la puerta en las narices. Killer movió la cabeza en señal de negación. Qué terco podía llegar a ser.

Tras realizar su habitual ronda por el barco, comprobar que todo estuviese en un perfecto estado y que el rumbo seguía fijo en su próximo destino, el primer hombre de los "Piratas de Kidd" por fin pudo acostarse, acordando para sí mismo que no se olvidaría de preguntarle nuevamente a su capitán aquello que él ya sospechaba.

Mientras, en su camarote, el pelirrojo daba vueltas en la cama, furioso con su compañero, pero más furioso aún consigo mismo. Tampoco era como si Killer le hubiese preguntado algo extraño, ¿por qué había reaccionado tan mal? Nuevamente, igual que el día anterior, lo atribuyó a la falta de sueño y con un gruñido, se despojó de las sábanas y trató de conciliar definitivamente el sueño.

* * *

><p>- ¡Buenos días, señorita! ¿No le interesa comprar una manzana de oro? ¡Son auténticas!<p>

Vaya timo. Alana negó con la cabeza forzando una sonrisa. ¿Sería consciente la mujer de que una mujer pelirroja acababa de abrirle la tienda en donde su compañero pintaba las manzanas de dorado? Escuchó los gritos de sorpresa del renito y de su compañero de larga nariz, pero continuó su andar en busca de un restaurante, tenía hambre.

Observó el lugar en el que se encontraba, en el reino de Arabasta. La noche anterior había tan poca visibilidad que no se dio cuenta de que en realidad no era niebla, sino una nube de arena de desierto lo que la había dificultado su camino. Gracias a un periódico (robado) se enteró de la delicada situación política que sufría el reino desde hacía ya tiempo. Aunque algo no podía estar bien, algo la hacía sospechar, aunque encogiéndose de hombros, decidió que no era asunto suyo.

- Perdona… ¿has visto a este muchacho?

De pronto y según escuchó el final de la frase, un papel se estampó en su rostro, impidiéndola ver.

- Hombre… ahora gracias a ti te aseguro que ya no veo nada – murmuró, algo molesta.

Escuchó una risa masculina y el joven le apartó el periódico de la cara.

- ¿Mejor así?

- Síp, mucho mejor – tomó el papel con sus manos. "Monkey D. Luffy (Sombrero de Paja), 30 millones de berries".

- No, lo siento pero no le conozco.

- Vaya, lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo – se disculpó el joven.

Alana le observó mejor. Tenía una constante sonrisa en el rostro, era algo pecoso, moreno, de ojos oscuros y algo más alto que ella. Al igual que Kidd, no llevaba camiseta pero si un abrigo largo, en el caso del muchacho, una chaqueta.

- No ha sido nada. Oye, ¿no sabrías donde hay algún restaurante? – preguntó la castaña.

El joven volvió a reír y ella se fijó en su sombrero, con dos caritas de emociones opuestas.

- Yo también tengo hambre, hagamos algo, quién encuentre el restaurante come gratis.

Alana alzó una ceja.

- ¿Y el segundo?

- Invita. Eres una pirata orgullosa, Alana, estoy seguro. O eso dice de ti tu recompensa.

La joven sonrió.

- Hagamos otro trato – dijo, apuntándole con su dedo índice y rozándole la nariz –. Si encuentras un restaurante primero, Portgas D. Ace, te contaré un pequeño secreto sobre una amiga tuya. ¿Te interesa?

Ace quedó claramente sorprendido, pero no tardó en recuperar la sonrisa.

- Parece que los del mar del Sur hacéis los deberes.

- Sólo los que hemos estado al cargo de la información de abordo – sonrió ella.

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho, haciéndola sospechar que ya había perdido. Y en efecto.

- Bueno, te reconozco que lo que yo quería era comer gratis, porque en realidad sí que conozco un buen restaurante. ¿Me sigues?

Le tendió la mano con una exagerada reverencia, mientras ella le golpeaba suavemente en el hombro.

- Tramposo. No me extraña que tengas la fama que tienes.

- Lo sorprendente es que seas tan confiada.

- ¿Tengo motivos para desconfiar de ti? – preguntó Alana mientras caminaban hacia el restaurante que él indicaba.

- ¿Los tienes para no hacerlo?

Ahora él estaba más serio y ella, tras pensárselo durante un tiempo, se encogió de hombros.

- Me es indiferente. Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará.

El moreno la sonrió mientras le sostenía abierta la puerta del restaurante.

- Buena respuesta.

* * *

><p>- Capitán…<p>

- Dime, Bepo.

- Eh… ¿volveremos a verla?

Trafalgar Law miró a sus hombres. Sólo Bepo se lo había preguntado, pero era evidente que todos le hacían la misma pregunta con la mirada. Se mantuvo reflexionando en la misma posición, en cubierta, apoyado contra una de las barandillas metálicas del submarino y los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

- Estoy seguro de que sí. Tarde o temprano.

Una voz sonó por el altavoz de la embarcación.

- NOS SUMERGEREMOS EN 5 MINUTOS. REPITO, 5 MINUTOS PARA LA INMERSIÓN.

- Bien, pues entremos.

Todos recogieron sus pertenencias de la cubierta y abriendo la escotilla fueron, uno a uno, introduciéndose en el submarino. Trafalgar Law miró al infinito con una suave sonrisa antes de cerrar la escotilla tras él.

- Tarde o temprano – murmuró.

* * *

><p>Alana se llevó las manos a la boca en un intento por ocultar su carcajada. El muchacho con el sombrero de paja la miró, confuso.<p>

- ¿Eeh? ¿De qué te ríes?

Por su parte, el camarero le miró con preocupación. La situación se descontrolaba más por momentos.

- Chico, deberías largarte…

- ¡Nada de largarme! ¡Quiero comida! – Exigió, con una sonrisa.

- Pero muchacho, ¿es que no sabes a quién has golpeado?

- ¿Eeh? ¿Golpeado?

El camarero le señaló el inmenso boque de la pared, por el que Ace y Malhumo habían salido disparados al entrar Luffy al bar, utilizando sus habilidades.

- ¡¿EEH? Oye, viejo – comenzó mientras le servía un plato de carne – ¿por qué tienes un agujero en la pared?

Una risita femenina hizo que su atención se desviase a la muchacha que terminaba de almorzar a su lado.

- Eres tal y como él te describía. Es un placer, Monkey D. Luffy, mi nombre es Alana.

- Ah. Pues hola.

- Deberías saber… – comenzó la castaña, pero la presencia del marine hizo que sus palabras ya no fuesen necesarias.

- ¡Sombrero de Paja! ¡Esta vez sí que te capturaré!

Alana sonrió al ver como ambos comenzaban a correr calle abajo. Gracias a Luffy que Malhumo ya no les fichaba ni a ella ni a Ace, quien se despidió fugazmente de ella para partir en busca de su hermano.

La castaña se levantó y salió de la taberna, aprovechando la confusión para librarse de pagar todas las consumiciones. Al final, había comido gratis igualmente. Comenzó a caminar calle abajo ella también, pero cayó en la cuenta, golpeándose en la frente con la mano, de que no le había contado a Ace lo de Luna, la hermana pequeña de Thach.

- ¡Joder! – Gritó, a la vez que salía corriendo en su busca.

* * *

><p>- ¡Y por fin llegó el momento! ¡El gran final para este gran día de ventas!<p>

El presentador dio varias vueltas sobre sí mismo, mientras un gigante era arrastrado hasta el escenario. El presentador de las gafas con forma de estrellas sonrió, animando al público a subir sus apuestas, a pesar de que ningún Tenryuubito se encontraba hoy en la casa de apuestas.

- Imaginen, señoras y señores, ¡damas y caballeros!, todas las tareas que este gran hombre puede realizar. ¡Infinitas! ¡Tan impresionante es que comenzaremos a partir de los 10 millones de berries! ¡Y créanme que los vale!

Las manos se fueron alzando una tras otras, y proporcionalmente la suma de dinero también aumentaba. Considerablemente, además. No tardó en quedar todo vendido a aquellos nobles de frío y despreciable corazón.

- ¿Otro gran día… Disco?

Aquella voz hizo que, en su propio camerino, el presentador se estremeciese de pies a cabeza.

- Se-señor Doflamingo. ¿Qué hace usted por aquí?

El hombre rubio sonrió, acuclillado junto a la entrada, sobre uno de los cofres donde guardaban el dinero.

- Me dirigía de nuevo al Nuevo Mundo y se me ocurrió pasar a saludar, aunque ahora que lo pienso, quedé en saludar también a Bellamy en el Grand Line… por lo que, tendrás suerte: no me demoraré.

- Si… si no es molestia, señor, es un honor…

- Aj, calla, me resultas molesto – le cortó, perdiendo su habitual sonrisa.

- Sí, señor.

- Dime… ¿conservas la lista de todas las ventas? ¿Incluso las de hace 13 años?

- S-sí señor, claro. En seguida las saco… a ver… – comenzó a rebuscar, nervioso, entre los viejos archivadores hasta que encontró el de la fecha exigida por su jefe – ¿Por qué le interesan esas ventas tan antiguas?

- Me topé hace poco con una muchacha interesante, eso es todo lo que te incumbe a ti.

Disco le observó repasar la ficha de varios de los niños que vendieron aquel año, hasta que se detuvo en una muchacha de 5 años.

- ¿La recuerdas? – Doflamingo le mostró la imagen con una sonrisa.

Disco gruñó.

- Por supuesto – se arremangó la manga de la chaqueta, mostrando una cicatriz en forma de media luna –. Esa pequeña arpía me mordió, pero tuve la suerte de poder vengarme gracias al favor de su excelencia, el señor Charlos.

- Sí, ya lo recuerdo. Y este – señaló la ficha de un joven moreno algo más mayor que ella –, este ¿quién lo compró?

- Veamos… a ella la compró su excelencia, el señor Charlos, y a él… a él…

Le miró con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido, confuso y aturdido. El rubio sonrió siniestramente.

- A él… a él le compró usted, Doflamingo.

- Eso creí recordar. Bien, me voy.

Y sin dar explicaciones, el Shichibukai salió de la oficina en dirección a su barco, con destino en el Grand Line.

* * *

><p>- Entonces, supongo que aquí nos separamos de nuevo, Luffy. Ten esto.<p>

Luffy agarró al vuelo el papel en planco que su hermano le lanzaba. Alana suspiró. Habían pasado varios días muy largos, pero ya no podía detenerse más, su Log Pose estaba cargada y ella lista para partir con un pequeño barco (bote sería una definición más exacta) robado en uno de los puertos del reino.

- Yo me voy ya. Luffy, chicos, os deseo suerte en vuestra misión de salvar el reino. Vivi, ten valor – le sonrió cálidamente –. Ace, suerte a ti también en tu empresa, no te arriesgues si no quieres que vaya corriendo a patear tu ya derrotado trasero.

Todos rieron ante su comentario. No habían estado mucho juntos, pero había sido una estancia agradable. Había trabado una buena amistad con Ace, a quién al final pudo contarle la información de que Luna le estaba buscando; y con Luffy y los demás se había divertido con las locas actuaciones de su capitán.

Se cubrió con la capa que Vivi le había regalado y se dirigió al mar, alzando la mano de espaldas a modo de despedida.

Por suerte para ella, no se habían adentrado demasiado en el desierto y gracias a eso no se había perdido. Subió al barco que previamente había cargado de barriles con provisiones y sonrió ante el agradable tiempo que hacía en aquella puesta de sol. Afortunadamente, todavía no se había encontrado con ningún pirata desagradable y los "Sombrero de Paja" habían logrado, inconscientemente, animarla a cumplir sus objetivos. Con una mirada mucho más determinada que nunca, se dispuso a zarpar a su nuevo rumbo: la isla Furūtsu, la isla de las frutas.

* * *

><p>- ¡Capitán! Tierra a la vista.<p>

Killer observó a lo lejos al escuchar la voz de alarma del vigía.

- Oi, Killer. ¿Qué isla es?

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

- No tenemos el mapa de esta zona, de modo que podemos esperar cualquier cosa. Pero tiene una forma extraña, ¿no?

- Tiene forma de melocotón o pera, no sé.

- En cualquier caso, me encargaré de hacerme con un mapa al llegar allí y averiguar cuánto tiempo tardará en cargarse esta vez la brújula.

El pelirrojo asintió.

- Esperemos que esta isla sea más tranquila que Otoko y la que visitamos después.

Killer sonrió.

- Kidd, estas islas son tranquilas hasta que tú las visitas.

El capitán le miró de reojo, sonriendo burlón.

- En ese caso… esta isla también será entretenida – comentó, fijando su vista en su próxima parada –. Muy entretenida – murmuró.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

Bueno, en este capítulo he seguido un poco el hilo de la historia y me he saltado algunos días (en los que Alana se hace amiga de Luffy y su banda, por ejemplo) pero es que ya pienso hacer la historia bastante larga, de forma que si puedo acortarla un poco no pasa nada siempre y cuando no sea importante ¿no? xD

Cuídense y dejen **REVIEWS**.


	7. Complicaciones

Finalmente lo logré, aquí tengo por fin acabado el séptimo capítulo de la historia. ¿Os interesa? ¡Pues no perdamos más tiempo! :)

**Robin D Kidd**: es de la película de ERAGON, pero me pareció apropiada para la ocasión xD Y no te preocupes que no agobias para nada, me encanta que la gente deje **REVIEWS** cuando les gusta una historia. ¡Gracias!

**Sakuya217**: ajajaj bieeeen REVIEWS en todos los capis^^ (xD) Tranquila, conozco esas circunstancias (mierda de exámenes ¬¬') Ok, entonces me quedo tranquila, esperaba que saltándome días la historia no quedase descolgada o algo xD Y tranquila, que el **LOVE** llegará, a su tiempo, pero llegará (yo me encargaré de ello personalmente) jajaj Lo de la isla es que la diseñé mientras me tomaba una pera, por lo que… xD ¡Gracias!

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, sólo los que yo he creado lo hacen.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Complicaciones<strong>

Isla Furūtsu, la isla de la que se decía provenía la leyenda de las Frutas del Diablo. De seguro sería interesante visitar la biblioteca de la aldea y degustar los platos típicos.

Alana se dejó caer sobre uno de los butacones del restaurante, a la espera de que le sirviesen su pedido. Aprovechando el tiempo de espera, desplegó sobre la mesa el mapa de aquella zona de Grand Line y observó su Log Pose. La brújula tardaría tres días en cargar completamente la magnetización de aquel lugar, por lo que esperaba poder relajarse durante su estancia allí. Con suerte, incluso iría de compras.

La comida no tardó en llegar, y de igual forma que vino, no tardó en desaparecer de su plato.

- Disculpe – comentó mientras pagaba algunas monedas al propietario del local –, ¿no sabría usted dónde hay alguna tienda de ropa femenina?

- Viajera, ¿eeh? – Sonrió el anciano – Tiene una al final de la calle a la derecha, en el callejón que está antes del bosque.

- Muy amable – finalizó, mientras salía por la puerta.

Dos jóvenes la observaron salir, en completo silencio.

- ¿Qué piensas, Yosaku? – Comentó el moreno, sosteniendo ante ellos un cartel de "Se busca".

- Son 43 millones de berries. Sería una buena oportunidad para poner a prueba lo que aprendimos de los "Sombrero de Paja" durante la batalla en el Arlong Park, ¿no crees, Johnny?

- En ese caso…

Ambos muchachos se levantaron, dejando una moneda por las cervezas consumidas, y salieron tras la joven.

* * *

><p>- Kidd, deberías tranquilizarte.<p>

- Estoy tranquilo.

El rubio alzó una ceja bajo el frío metal que cubría su rostro.

- En ese caso deja en paz los cubiertos, creo que ya es hora de que dejen de flotar por la cocina como si no tuviesen nada mejor que hacer.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, pero mantuvo su mirada seria sobre aquellos pequeños objetos de metal. Al observar el leve temblor de la nevera frunció el ceño.

- No soy yo.

Killer se preparó para sacar, si fuese necesario, sus cuchillas, escuchando cada sonido proveniente del exterior en busca de un enemigo culpable de aquello. Pero no escuchó nada. Ni un suspiro más que el viento entre los árboles.

- Aquí sólo estamos nosotros y el bosque, Kidd, y tú eres el único capaz de causar algo como esto.

- Te repito, Killer, que yo no he provocado esto intencionadamente. Todo ha empezado tras encallar el barco a las rocas.

El rubio permaneció pensativo, repasando mentalmente todo lo que había leído sobre aquel lugar. Se decía que aquella isla era el origen de las Frutas del Diablo pero ¿hasta qué punto sería cierto? ¿Estaría aquel hecho acondicionando la pérdida de control que su capitán sufría sobre sus poderes?

- Alejémonos del bosque y atraquemos el barco en el puerto del pueblo, creo que con eso debería bastar por el momento.

- ¿Es esa tu mejor idea? – Kidd alzó una ceja. Se burlaba de él pero esta vez no sonreía, era evidente que no le gustaba perder el control sobre sus habilidades.

- No se me ocurre nada más. De todas formas en la isla podremos informarnos mejor sobre esto.

Killer salió a cubierta y comenzó a dar órdenes a los tripulantes, logrando que en cuestión de minutos, el barco se encontrase a escasos metros de la entrada al puerto. Kidd por su parte observó, entre confuso y molesto, como en cuanto se alejaron del bosque todos los objetos magnetizados volvieron a caer al suelo, con un sonoro ruido.

Salió a cubierta él también, aún reflexivo. Si habían sido sus poderes… ¿por qué no había podido controlarlos?

* * *

><p>El rostro de Alana mostraba la más extensa sorpresa que jamás hubiese experimentado, mayor incluso que el momento en el que descubrió que lo que acababa de tragarse (asqueroso, por cierto) era la Shizen Shizen no Mi.<p>

Observó algo avergonzada como de cada huella que dejaban sus pasos salían flores y algunas hierbas a la par que, según se adentraba más y más en el bosque en busca de algún lugar donde dormir la siesta, las ramas de los árboles comenzaban a moverse del mismo modo que lo hacían cuando ella usaba sus poderes. Solo que no los estaba usando.

"¿Qué significa esto?" Se agachó a observar una de las margaritas que había surgido de su última zancada y en cuanto la hubo rozado, ésta pareció cobrar vida propia y sus raíces se ataron alrededor de su muñeca.

- ¡Suéltame!

Estaba tan sorprendida que dejó caer las bolsas de ropa al suelo mientras tiraba con fuerza de la flor, que seguía sin liberarla. Tan confusa estaba que no fue consciente del momento en que gritó en voz alta ni de cuando dos jóvenes llegaron a su lado, cortando las raíces de aquella planta con una gran espada.

Alzó el rostro hacia ellos mientras se frotaba la muñeca dolorida. Ambos eran altos, de más o menos la misma estatura. El moreno se recolocó la espada y se cruzó de brazos. Vestía unos pantalones grises, camisa púrpura y sudadera azul, era de pelo corto, portaba gafas de sol y tenía un extraño tatuaje en la mejilla izquierda. El otro llevaba el pelo más corto, de color gris, bajo un casco de samurái rojo. Vestía una camiseta negra, pantalones cortos amarillo y un abrigo verde.

Los dos jóvenes la miraban en una postura que ella no tardó en reconocer, "Mierda, esto no es lo que una esperaría encontrar el primero de sus días de descanso". Se incorporó, tratando de hacer caso omiso al descontrol que sufría la naturaleza a su alrededor.

- ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo… caza recompensas?

El de verde dio un paso adelante y la apuntó con su espada.

- ¡Puedes empezar rindiéndote antes de que padezcas la mayor de las derrotas aquí y ahora, ante nosotros!

- ¿Y si no? – Sonrió ella, burlona.

- En ese caso – el moreno avanzó otro paso, apuntándola también con su espada – yo, Johnny, y mi compañero Yosaku…

Ambos se separaron y se posicionaron a ambos lados de ella, listos para atacar.

- ¡Te daremos una paliza que no olvidarás jamás! – Finalizaron, al unísono.

Alana sonrió y ella también avanzó otro paso.

- En ese caso parece que vamos a divertirnos.

Apartó sus compras de una patada y entrecerró los ojos, estudiando a los muchachos. No parecían rápidos, pero sí hábiles. No debía permitirse ningún corte con aquellas afiladas espadas y puesto que sus poderes no respondían sus mandatos (es más, la atacaban a ella) aquella batalla iba a ser algo así como una prueba de madurez y capacidad de supervivencia.

Ambos espadachines compartieron una mirada y asintieron, lanzándose contra la joven.

- Alana "Muerte Dulce", nosotros seremos quienes cobremos los 43 millones de recompensa que hay sobre tu cabeza – gritó Yosaku.

Descargó su espada con fuerza sobre el punto en el que la joven permanecía de pie, causando un gran estruendo, pero al disiparse el humo ella ya no estaba allí, sino que corría en paralelo con Johnny, quien asestaba cortes que acababan incidiendo en ramas y árboles, ya que la joven los esquivaba a gran velocidad.

"No son rápidos, pero sí fuertes. Actúan en equipo, están preparados para responder al instante si el ataque del compañero fracasa. Con que me descuide un solo segundo, podría acabar mal parada, no importa que yo sea mucho más rápida" Alana saltó sobre una de las ramas de un árbol, y así pasó de una a otra hasta que logró que la perdiesen de vista. Analizó sus posibilidades. Normalmente no lo hacía, pero sin sus poderes de su parte… era lo más sensato.

No tuvo mucho tiempo cuando un sonido la hizo abrir los ojos y vió una rama a punto de golpearla. Saltó al suelo, donde en cuanto hubo caído, tuvo que doblarse todo lo que pudo hacia atrás para evitar el corte de la espada de Yosaku. Apoyó su mano derecha en el suelo y tomó impulso, lanzándole una patada a la muñeca con una gran potencia de golpe, causando que soltase la espada. Se incorporó rápidamente para esquivar, dando un veloz paso a la izquierda, el ataque de Johnny. No vaciló al verle precipitarse hacia delante y le agarró con fuerza de la muñeca, torciéndosela y obligándole a soltar la espada con un gruñido de dolor. Llevando hacia atrás su pierna izquierda, volvió a tomar impulso y le lanzó una patada al pecho.

Yosaku observó a su compañero abrir los ojos ante la sorpresa del golpe, Alana había sido más rápida que él. En realidad, había resultado ser una contrincante muy superior para ellos. Maldijo para sus adentros, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Recuperó su espada y corrió hasta su compañero, que cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

- ¿Os rendís? No tengo interés en mataros – comentó con mirada indiferente la castaña.

- Ni hablar. Por el honor que nos mueve, ¡que no podemos rendirnos!

Giró en su mano el mango de la espada, dirigiendo la cuchilla a las costillas de la joven, dispuesto a cortarla por la mitad de ser necesario. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… ella desapareció. Se detuvo perplejo ante la polvareda que se levanto ante él, y no pudo evitar toser, tapándose los ojos para que no le entrase tierra en ellos.

- ¿Dónde…?

Tosió de nuevo y un gemido le hizo mirar a sus pies cuando la cortina de tierra se fue retirando. La joven yacía bocarriba en el suelo, con los tobillos apisonados por unas raíces. Aquello debía haberla hecho perder el equilibrio. Sonrió victorioso y dejó reposar su espada sobre el cuello de ella.

- Parece que al final… cof, cof… has perdido, pirata.

La mirada dorada de ella era un misterio.

- ¿No estás asustada?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa torcida, le dolía la espalda a causa del golpe.

- No he jugado aún todas mis cartas – susurró, a la par que un disparo hacía que los pájaros cercanos a ellos alzaran el vuelo.

* * *

><p>Killer observó la bandada de pájaros que echaba a volar desde la entrada del bosque.<p>

- Parece que algo pasa por allí.

Zombie le miró, sin mucho ánimo.

- No creo que se trate del capitán aún, ¿no?

El Soldado de la Masacre negó con la cabeza.

- Está buscando una taberna, como de costumbre.

- ¿Y nosotros a dónde vamos?

Kabuto, el hombre que vestía como un escarabajo, les alcanzó.

- A informarnos acerca de este lugar. Es muy extraño el modo en que el bosque afectó a los poderes de Kidd mientras estuvimos allí, creo que se debe a la historia de las Frutas, pero quiero informarme antes.

- ¿Historia de las Frutas?

El rubio asintió.

- Se dice que de esta isla salieron las semillas que dieron, posteriormente, toda la variedad existente de Frutas del Diablo, por lo que opino que la reacción de los poderes de Kidd ante la isla en la que se originaron puede tener sentido si aplicamos la historia a la situación.

Ambos hombre compartieron una mirada confusa mientras Killer se abría paso a través de la gente hasta llegar a la plaza central, donde esperaba encontrar algo de utilidad. Sus compañeros le siguieron sin hacer ningún otro comentario.

* * *

><p>Alana suspiró mientras recogía sus bolsas. Se detuvo a la entrada del bosque, observando que conforme se alejaba de él, sus poderes volvían a estar bajo su control. Mantuvo su revólver en la mano mientras caminaba, estudiándolo, haciendo que la gente la mirase con cierto temor.<p>

Sonrió para sus adentros, aquellos dos no habían resultado un gran problema al final y se alegraba de que ninguno de ellos hubiesen muerto, no parecían mala gente.

_**Flash back**_

_Alana aprovechó el polvo que se levantó con su caída para llevar la mano hasta su cinturón, donde dos armas de fuego clamaban ser usadas en aquella situación. En aquella posición, no tendría más opción que disparar a matar si quería ella librarse de la muerte, por lo que retiró el seguro del revólver mientras lo ocultaba bajo su adolorido cuerpo._

_Yosaku se sorprendió al verla a sus pies, pero a diferencia de Johnny, quien ya había recobrado el sentido, no vió el revólver._

_Todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Al acabar su diálogo, el moreno aparto a su compañero de la trayectoria que instantes después siguió la bala de la joven, quien observó a Johnny correr, tirando del brazo de Yosaku, hacia el pueblo, alejándose de ella a gran velocidad._

_**Fin flash back**_

Finalmente se detuvo frente a una posada, aparentemente abarrotada. Parecía que no era la única haciendo trasbordo en aquella isla.

- Buenos días, dos noches a media pensión – comentó a la recepcionista a la vez que soltaba sus bolsas en el suelo.

- Lo lamento, acaba de llegar una tripulación y…

- A ver, se lo pondré más fácil – la interrumpió ella, bastante cansada ya por aquel extraño día, y colocó sobre la mesa el revólver –. ¿Tiene una cama que yo pueda ocupar por dos noches y hacer uso de una estancia a media pensión?

La joven se asustó y con manos temblorosas, comenzó a buscar entre las páginas de la agenda.

- Pues… y-yo lo lamento, pero está todo completo, tendrá que compartir dormitorio.

- Me es igual – sonrió ella, tomando la llave de su habitación y comenzando a subir las escalera, mientras escuchaba a la joven de la entrada sollozar por el susto.

Daba igual su apariencia, ella era pirata. Y siempre lograba lo que quería. Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, el mundo se tambaleó ante sus pies, mientras el joven que se incorporaba de golpe sobre la cama parecía mirar en su dirección bajo un casco metálico blanco y azul.

- ¡Tú! – Gritó ella.

* * *

><p>Killer abrió los ojos bajo la máscara, sorprendido ante la presencia de la joven, hacía semanas que no sabían de ella.<p>

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Alana pareció recuperar su compostura y simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Parece que vamos a compartir habitación por un tiempo.

- No lo veo posible.

- Créeme, la chica de abajo te suplicará que me lo permitas – comentó, dejando sus bolsas sobre una de las encimeras y entrando en el baño.

Killer se levantó de la cama y la siguió hasta la puerta del servicio.

- ¿Sabes lo que te hará Kidd si te encuentra por aquí?

- Él no tiene porqué enterarse – le respondió ella, al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Y qué sugieres, que te esconda bajo la cama si viene aquí? Tiene llaves.

- Pues cierra la puerta. Oye, estoy muy cansada, por hoy ya he tenido bastante como para estos tres días, de modo que intentemos llevarnos todos bien.

Killer sonrió y regresó a la cama, volviendo a abrir el libro que tenía a medias. Al poco el agua comenzó a salir de la ducha, sonando por toda la habitación. Casi no le extrañaba que la chica lograse confundir a Kidd, tenía un carácter idóneo para aquello.

Se recostó nuevamente sobre la almohada y alzó la voz para que ella le escuchase bajo el agua.

- ¿Sabes algo sobre esta isla?

- No mucho – gritó ella, en respuesta –, pero en el bosque ese pasan cosas muy extrañas.

- ¿A ti también?

- Sí, fui a dormir y mi poder se descontroló, fue como si se volviese en mi contra.

- Ya veo – murmuró el rubio.

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio cuando la puerta del pasillo se abrió de golpe y el pelirrojo entró por ella, con seguridad y en su rostro adornando una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Ca-capitán!

Killer se levantó de golpe de la cama, con los nervios a flor de piel cuando vió que la mirada de su capitán se dirigía al baño.

- ¿Compañía, Killer?

* * *

><p>Alana estuvo segura de que su sangre se había congelado del mismo modo que la del rubio al ver entrar al pelirrojo a la habitación. Se acurrucó contra una de las esquinas de la ducha, rogando y rezando con todas aquellas oraciones que conocía y que nunca antes había utilizado.<p>

- Algo así – escuchó a Killer.

Una carcajada profunda rasgo el tenso ambiente de la estancia.

- Pues vaya que no pierdes el tiempo. ¡No sabía yo que tuvieses esos intereses! – De nuevo otra carcajada – Creí que ibas a informarte, no a ligar.

- No es un ligue – Killer trataba de manejar la situación de modo que a su capitán no le entrase la curiosidad –, es una prostituta, no tengo tiempo para romances.

Kidd sonrió mientras el rostro de Alana se teñía de un color rojo furioso. ¿Prostituta ella? Ya le daría después al rubio, de momento debía permanecer en el anonimato para el pelirrojo.

- Bueno, como sea, infórmame si encuentras algo útil entre todos esos libros.

- Claro, Kidd.

El capitán se volteó, saliendo nuevamente de la sala y cerrando con llave tras de sí, dejándoles la intimidad que él creía que necesitarían.

Alana no tardó en envolverse en una toalla y salir chorreando del baño para sacudirle un puñetazo en el hombro a Killer, quien únicamente pudo alcanzar a reírse del aspecto avergonzado de la joven.

- ¿Prostituta? ¿Tengo yo aspecto de prostituta?

- ¿Y qué querías? De haberle dicho que eras un romance, habría querido conocerte y saber quién "_ocupaba mi corazón_" – se burló él, imitando la voz de un niño pequeño.

Alana suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el otro lado de la cama.

- Sois agotadores, y no llevo ni quince minutos aquí.

- Acostúmbrate, te quedan dos días con sus noches.

La joven observó el atardecer a través de la ventana. Ambos permanecieron pensativos algunos minutos, hasta que ella se incorporó de nuevo y tomando algo de ropa de su bolsa, volvió a introducirse en el baño.

Al cabo de media hora salió vestida con unos vaqueros grises muy cortos y una camiseta de tirantes de color verde lima. A la cintura, como siempre, llevaba el cinturón con el cañón de la pistola y el revólver ocultos bajo el pantalón. Se calzó unas sandalias y tras peinarse (o despeinarse, en opinión de Killer) salió por la puerta de la habitación.

Killer suspiró, cerrando el libro. ¿Por qué todo eran complicaciones?

Al otro lado de la puerta, Alana cerró sus ojos dorados con otro suspiro. Complicaciones. Una tras otra, se le iban acumulando. Dirigió su mirada a ambos lados del pasillo, como una fugitiva que analiza si la vía estaba libre. Comprobando que sí, respiró profundamente y en menos de un minuto ya había bajado a toda velocidad las escaleras y había salido al recibidor del edificio.

Admiró el cielo anaranjado del atardecer y se animó a buscar un restaurante donde poder cenar a gusto.

* * *

><p>- ¿Estás seguro Yosaku? Piensa que no pudimos ni derrotarla a ella… no podremos con él.<p>

- Es orgullo, Johnny, tenemos que alzarnos de nuevo y él es la pieza perfecta, le esperaremos entre los callejones y le atacaremos desde las sombras, sin riesgo de exponernos a sus poderes.

- ¡Buena idea!

Ambos caza recompensas chocaron la mano y pasaron de largo al pelirrojo que había acaparado su atención, sin ser conscientes de que no eran los únicos enterados de su brillante plan.

* * *

><p>No era posible, decididamente, no podía existir nadie más idiota que aquellos tipos. Verdaderamente, Alana no creyó en serio que fuesen capaces de semejante estupidez: atacar a Eustass Kidd. Acabarían muertos antes de ser conscientes incluso de qué les había atacado. Pero al seguirles desde una de las calles del pueblo se dio cuenta de que iban en serio.<p>

La joven corrió hacia ellos en el momento en que saltaron desde las sombras del callejón, gritando y con las espadas en alto, apuntando con ellas a Eustass Capitán Kidd.

- ¡Idiotas! – Gritó cuando llegó junto a ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Por qué parecían tener deseos de morir?

Una enorme raíz surgió del suelo, golpeándolos y haciendo que sus espadas cayesen. Agachándose y girando sobre sí misma, golpeó a Yosaku en los tobillos, haciéndole caer como si hubiese tropezado con una zancadilla, y situándose de pie sobre su cuerpo caído, tomó a Johnny del cuello y apuntándole con la pistola bajo el cuello, le arrinconó contra la pared. Nuevamente maldijo para sus adentros, a pesar de haberles inmovilizado en cuestión de segundos.

- ¡Sois idiotas o qué! ¡¿Acaso queréis perder la vida?

"Si no pudisteis ni conmigo" De nuevo maldijo para sus adentros, sin querer volverse a mirar al joven cuya carcajada retumbó nueva y aterradoramente cerca de sus oídos.

* * *

><p>Aquel resplandor dorado, que después había resultado ser una mujer, había salvado la vida de aquello mocosos. No le había sorprendido que le atacasen, ni tampoco la intervención de la joven. Lo que realmente era una sorpresa… era reconocerla.<p>

- ¡Qué tenemos aquí! – Rió, causando un estremecimiento en la muchacha, quien se volteó a mirarle, tragando saliva.

- H-hola – sonrió, inocentemente.

- Amai Alana, creí que serías más sensata que esto – dijo señalándola –. ¿Cómo puedes ponérmelo siempre tan fácil?

- ¿Yo? Bueno… – finalmente Alana se separó de los aturdidos caza recompensas, que observaron la escena en silencio – créeme si te digo que la menor de mis intenciones era encontrarme contigo – suspiró –, pero ya ves la vida, las bromas que te gasta – fulminó con la mirada a los muchachos.

Kidd sonrió ampliamente, no esperaba encontrarse con ella tan pronto.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que aún tenemos algo pendiente.

Ella sonrió.

- Sí, pero si no te importa, lo dejamos para mañana ¿sí? Hoy me pillas fatal de tiempo – comentó ella, retrocediendo con cada palabra que decía.

- No creo poder esperar a mañana – finalizó él, tajante.

- En ese caso… – la mirada de Alana perdió cualquier rastro de burla – no me dejas elección.

Alzando las manos, tres raíces comenzaron a crecer en torno al cuerpo de Kidd, que no tardó en librarse de ellas con su fuerza. Pero para su sorpresa y antes de poder contraatacar… la joven ya no estaba allí. Gruñó para sus adentros, perdiendo completamente la sonrisa.

- No me gustan los juegos, mocosa, y menos aún este del gato y del ratón.

Comprobando que los otros dos muchachos tampoco estaban ya por la zona, se volteó en busca de su primer hombre, cuando una anciana se cruzó en su camino.

- Joven, yo sé lo que tú quieres saber.

* * *

><p>Alana respiraba agitada contra la pared de uno de los callejones de la calle, que le había servido para despistar momentáneamente al pelirrojo. Soltó de golpe todo el aire que le quedaba y observó el temblor que sufría su mano y el resto de su cuerpo, que aún se encontraba bajo los efectos de la adrenalina.<p>

- Mierda, de no haber sido por esos dos no habría tenido que encontrarme de nuevo con ese arrogante, ególatra, estúpido…

- Vaya, veo que me tienes mucho aprecio – aquella voz la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, y su corazón casi sufrió un infarto al reconocerle y sentir una mano agarrar su muñeca.

La anciana la miró con una dulce sonrisa.

- Yo sé lo que ambos queréis conocer.

Ambos piratas compartieron una mirada, y como si lo hubiesen pactado en voz alta, ambos accedieron a una tregua temporal.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>


	8. El auténtico pasado

Bueno, bueno, bueno. Parece que por fin la historia se va poniendo interesante. En este capítulo vamos a aprender algo más sobre Alana, que falta nos hace. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

**Hitomi Miko:** ^^ me alegro, espero seguir mejorando mi escritura, ya lo sabes :) jajaj sí, Killer fue un poco brusco, pero mejor eso a que a Kidd le dé por preguntar que quién es la chica xD De cualquier modo, algo me dice que Killer y Alana se llevarán bien :D ¡Gracias!

**Luffy,Rekee66:** ¡muchas gracias! Jaja me alegro de que te guste cómo describo a Kidd, y lo de la anciana, bueno, aunque en este capítulo no sale, volverá, volverá (y sí, cuando vuelva la proposición tirará por ese lado malpensado que todos tenemos) xD Espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia, aunque este capítulo tiene menos acción y más pensamiento de los personajes :) ¡Gracias!

**Sakuya217:** lo cierto es que yo tampoco, la idea me surgió sobre la marcha xD Pero no queda mal ;P Jajaja tranquila, tranquila, a Killer te lo dejo a ti, pero pueden ser amigos ¿no? (y así te lo presenta algún día) xD No es problema la brevedad, lo importante es que te has acordado de míiiii ^^ (carita de felicidad) ¡Gracias!

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, pero sí la trama y todos sus OC.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Escrito/Libros_"

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: El auténtico pasado<strong>

Se ahogaba.

Se estaba ahogando.

Desesperada, llevó sus manos al agarre que se estaba ejerciendo sobre su cuello en un inútil intento por soltarse.

Nada.

Cayó de golpe al suelo, cada vez más debilitada. Le costaba respirar, ya a duras penas el aire pasaba hacia sus pulmones y aquello la debilitaba con rapidez. El mundo comenzaba a tambalearse a su alrededor a pesar de estar tumbada bocarriba en el suelo, aplastada contra él por la garganta por una enorme raíz.

Alana jadeó y pataleó, no sabía qué más hacer. Maldita sea, no debía haber escuchado a la anciana. ¿Estaría el pelirrojo pasando por sus mismos aprietos? No, él no debía enfrentarse a todo un bosque, él simplemente era un imán andante en la cercanía de aquellos árboles.

La presión de la raíz sobre su cuello se incrementó drásticamente y un último aliento escapó de sus labios. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras sus manos cayeron débilmente a ambos lados de su cuello.

Mientras perdía el sentido, una sombra se movió en la cercanía.

* * *

><p><em>- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó una pequeña de cabello y ojos dorados al ver un arbusto moverse tras una enorme pompa de savia.<em>

_- Alana, ponte detrás de mí – murmuró el joven de 10 años que estaba con ella._

_La pequeña se abrazó a su espalda con fuerza, observando temerosa el arbusto que tenían delante, alrededor del cual todas las pompas de savia de los mangrooves explotaban y por el que algo comenzaba a salir… el pelirrojo se dispuso a golpear._

_- ¡Ray, espera! – Ella le agarró del brazo, deteniéndole a la vez que un niño de unos 8 años caía a sus pies, claramente herido._

_- Vámonos, tiene pinta de ser un esclavo._

_- ¡Pero no podemos dejarle! – La pequeña de 5 años se agachó junto a él – Hola, ¿estás bien?_

_El muchacho trató de incorporarse, con los brazos temblorosos y la miró, con sus ojos oscuros perdidos y asustados._

_- Ayúdame – susurró._

_Ella le abrazó, con toda su inocencia._

_- Claro. Ray me ayudará a llevarte a mi casa, allí mamá te ayudará. Soy Alana._

_- Yo soy Nick…_

_- Esto nos va a traer problemas enana – dijo Ray cerrando sus ojos verdes, mientras ayudaba al moreno a caminar y Alana sonreía, vestida con un vestido blanco ahora sucio por el césped –, no deberíamos relacionarnos con él._

_La pequeña le sacó la lengua y sonrió al herido._

_- Le ayudaremos, y algún día los tres seremos Almirantes de la Marina. ¡Es una promesa! – Sonrió aún más._

_El joven pelirrojo, Ray, suspiró con una sonrisa._

_- Qué terca… pero está bien, seremos invencibles._

_Nick les miró horrorizado._

_- Monstruos… la Marina… no sabéis lo que decís…_

_Pero no pudo explicarse, ya que seguidamente, perdió el sentido._

* * *

><p>- Kidd, relájate.<p>

El pelirrojo se volvió hacia su compañero, con el odio destilando en sus ojos, como si con esa mirada pretendiese matar a cualquiera que se la encontrase en su campo de visión.

- ¡¿Cómo coño quieres que me calme? ¡¿Me has visto bien? – Rugió.

- No realmente, bajo tanto metal no se te distingue – sonrió bajo su máscara.

- ¡A eso me refiero! La vieja dijo que si queríamos dominar al completo nuestros poderes debíamos ser capaces de lograrlo aquí en el bosque. ¡Pero es im…! – Una sartén se estampó, magnetizada, en el hueco que quedaba libre entre todos los metales que se habían reunido en torno a Kidd, tapándole la boca.

Killer puso los ojos en blanco al sentir la ira de su capitán, pero en el fondo, la escena no podía ser más divertida.

- Creo que será mejor que salgamos de aquí, Kidd.

Algo apareció en su campo de visión mientras avanzaban hacia la salida del bosque esquivando objetos metálicos provenientes del pueblo.

- Kidd… ¿ves eso?

El pelirrojo apartó de un golpe la cadena metálica que llevaba pegada al rostro y siguió la dirección que le indicaba su compañero.

- ¿Esa es…? – Sus ojos expresaron desconcierto.

Killer asintió.

- ¿Has visto su cuello? Parecía estrangulada.

- Sí, pero me interesa más saber por qué esos dos se llevarían su cuerpo.

Kidd acabó de librarse de objetos métalicos y observó la escena con más atención. Los dos caza recompensas estaban ya fuera de su alcance y corrían sosteniendo entre sus brazos el cuerpo inmóvil de Alana, que tenía una fuerte marca de estrangulamiento en el cuello, al igual que sangre en las uñas, como heridas defensivas. Igual que en Otoko, un pensamiento cruzó su mente:

"¿En cuántos problemas es capaz de meterse esa mujer?"

Frunció el ceño y aceleró el paso, dejando atrás a Killer y siguiendo la estela que esos dos iban dejando detrás suyo.

* * *

><p><em>- Cielo… no te habrá visto nadie, ¿verdad? – Preguntó su madre, con miedo.<em>

_Alana no entendía el miedo que mostraban aquellos rostros, ni la preocupación de Ray._

_- No sé. Pero, ¿qué pasa? – Preguntó, con una inocente sonrisa._

_Su madre suspiró y miró al pelirrojo._

_- Ray, deberías marcharte, se hace tarde y tus padres estarán preocupados._

_- Claro – se dio la vuelta y revolvió el pelo a la pequeña, con una mano –. Nos vemos, Alana._

_Alana le observó, con confusión. ¿Por qué no la dejaba Ray decirles a sus padres que era huérfano? Aún era muy pequeña para comprender la respuesta. Quizás si la decían que al saber eso los Nobles de Sabaody le venderían como esclavo la asustasen demasiado. O si la decían que entonces jamás podrían volver a verse porque su estatus social era muy superior al de un pobre huérfano la confundirían. Fuese cual fuese la respuesta… aún era muy pequeña para entenderla._

_Su madre le tendió una mano y se sentaron en un sofá junto a la cama en la que Nick reposaba, recuperándose._

_- Alana… – comenzó la mujer – recuerdas… ¿recuerdas cuando te llevamos al parque de atracciones por primera vez y te dijimos que te alejases de los tipos con collares metálicos grandes y que te arrodillases ante aquellos que vestían como astronautas?_

_- ¡Claro! ¡Papá me compró a Chaski en la feria! – La niña sonrió, señalando el enorme peluche de forma de oso que yacía sobre su cama, ocupándola casi entera._

_- Sí. Bueno… como explicarlo… este chico… era un esclavo de esos de collar._

_La sonrisa de la niña se congeló. Era pequeña, pero no tonta. No podía permitirse ser tonta viviendo donde vivía: Sabaody, con riesgo de ser aniquilada por piratas o capturada para ser vendida como esclava. Su madre continuó._

_- Por eso tiene esas marcas de quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, debió de escapar y el collar explotó._

_- Pero… ¿sobrevivirá? – Preguntó Alana con los ojos llorosos, cargados de preocupación._

_- Sí. Pero espero que nadie os haya visto venir…_

_Antes de terminar la frase, tres golpes sonaron en la puerta de la entrada. Tres golpes que le congelaron la sangre en las venas._

* * *

><p>- ¡Aaah!<p>

Alana se incorporó de golpe de donde fuese que estaba tumbada, tomando aire con ansia, del mismo modo que un hombre bebería agua tras tres días de viaje bajo el sol del desierto.

Estaba hiperventilando. Se llevó las manos al cuello con un gemido de dolor y sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados. Llevaba un collar.

Los recuerdos se amontonaron en su mente, y parecieron pasar ante sus ojos del mismo modo que una presentación de imágenes. El día que conoció a Nick. Estando inconsciente había recordado ese día y con él… había recordado su hogar. Y ahora llevaba un enorme collar al cuello.

Se sentó sobre la cama en la que había despertado, todavía con la respiración alterada. Cerró los ojos, tratando de calmarse y poner en orden sus ideas. Unos pasos haciendo crujir la madera de lo que supuso sería un pasillo la alertaron de la presencia de sus captores.

Observó con calma felina hasta que la persona se situó frente a su puerta. Escuchó un murmullo, eran dos hombres. El manillar de la puerta comenzó a girar hasta que… se abrió.

Saltó sobre el primero de los dos hombres, quien dejó caer al suelo las llaves por la sorpresa, y le agarró del rostro con ambas manos, dispuesta a partirle el cuello en cualquier momento. El segundo hombre se alejó unos pasos tembloroso y con una bandeja en las manos. Su cara quedó bañada por la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas de aquella casa.

Alana parpadeó, confusa.

- ¿Vosotros?

No estaba en una celda. Estaba en una casa. En _su_ casa, la casa de los cazadores. Ni tampoco estaba presa, no llevaba cadena; además, lo que ella había creído un collar explosivo no era más que un collarín médico. Hizo memoria.

Kidd, la anciana, Kidd otra vez, la charla… el bosque… y la rama. Jadeó, soltando al pobre Yosaku de golpe.

- ¿Dónde…?

Johnny le tendió la bandeja y fue a ayudar a su compañero, que se volvió a mirarla, serio.

- Te encontramos en el bosque. Te habíamos seguido para… agradecerte – dijo con dificultad – que nos salvases de Eustass Kidd. Pero cuando llegamos el bosque estaba loco, las ramas y raíces nos atacaban y tú estabas siendo estrangulada por una de ellas.

- Así que en agradecimiento, te trajimos aquí y te curamos el cuello – finalizó el moreno.

Alana se quedó muda, pero antes de poder agradecérselo, una explosión sonó cerca de la ventana desde la que el sol iluminaba el pasillo.

Si bien ella aún no se recuperaba de los recientes recuerdos, del casi estrangulamiento y de la sorpresa, aquello no la pilló del todo desprevenida. O casi.

- ¡ALANA! – El grito del pelirrojo le congeló la sangre en las venas.

- ¿Kidd? – Preguntó ella, en voz baja y entrecortada a causa de su herida.

El joven capitán entró por la puerta, apartando a los dos caza recompensas de un empujón. Ella parpadeó, claramente confundida,

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó, al verle esbozar una sonrisa triunfal por haberla encontrado.

- Te buscaba, mocosa.

- ¿Y… a qué se debe?

El pelirrojo se acercó hasta ella, pero antes de cruzar por completo la distancia que los separaba, dos espadas le cortaron el paso. Miró de reojo a los dos hombres.

- ¡Johnny! ¡Yosaku! – Gritó Alana, rasgándose las cuerdas vocales – Dejadlo…

Acabó tosiendo con expresión de dolor y Kidd frunció el ceño mientras Yosaku la atendía y el moreno permanecía ante él, impidiéndole acercarse.

- No deberías hablar en un tiempo, podrías acabar peor. La herida es profunda, te ha dañado algunos órganos internos. Sanarán, pero no los fuerces.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y sacó un lápiz y un folio de su mochila, que reposaba a los pies de la cama, donde los dos muchachos la dejaron al encontrarla.

"_Gracias_" – escribió.

Ambos sonrieron.

- A ti por lo de antes.

Kidd sonrió más ampliamente.

- Bueno, viendo que ya os habéis despedido y que no puedes protestar… – apartó a los cazadores nuevamente, esta vez magnetizando sus armas y pegándoles a la pared opuesta – esta vez te vienes conmigo.

Alana apenas tuvo tiempo de agarrar su bolsa cuando Kidd la cogió por la cintura y se la cargó al hombro. La joven soltó un grito ahogado y le sacudió en la nuca, con fuerza y cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Los pinchos idiota! – Susurró, enfadada – Me estás haciendo tres ombligos extra.

El pelirrojo sonrió abiertamente, dando un bote y causando que volviese a clavárselos. La escuchó suspirar con resignación mientras salían del edificio, dejando aún en la pared a unos sorprendidos Johnny y Yosaku.

- ¿A dónde me llevas?

- ¿Es que no les has oído? No puedes hablar, cállate. Es una orden de tu capitán.

- Tú no eres… ¡Eeeh! – Otro bote y otro agujero en el estómago. "¡Perfecto!" – pensó con cara de pocos amigos.

- Vamos al bosque. Ya oíste a la vieja. De estos árboles crecieron los frutos que luego fueron las Frutas del Diablo. Hasta que no encontremos el árbol que creó nuestra fruta, no podremos dominar por completo nuestro poder.

Alana sacó una hoja de su mochila y volvió a escribir, a regañadientes.

"_¿Y cómo vamos a hacerlo? ¡Ahí dentro _– señaló al bosque con una flecha en el papel – _hay miles de árboles!_"

- Para eso te tengo a ti, ¿no? Los árboles son lo tuyo, tú sabrás como – ambos avanzaban en dirección al bosque ante la atónita mirada de todos los ciudadanos –. De cualquier modo, tienes sólo un día. Mañana zarpamos.

"_Zarpáis. Conmigo no cuentes, Kidd_"

Habían llegado a la entrada del bosque y bajo la influencia del poder de Alana, las raíces comenzaban a rugir bajo sus pies, a la par que a Kidd ya se le había pegado algún tornillo o cubierto de las casas cuyas ventanas estaban abiertas.

El pelirrojo la dejó caer con brusquedad al suelo, ganándose así una mirada asesina de la joven.

- Vendrás conmigo, Alana, porque así lo he decidido. Porque quiero que TÚ me conviertas en el Rey de los Piratas junto con Killer, por supuesto, y el resto de la tripulación.

Ella suspiró y tomó de nuevo el lápiz. Kidd esperó, paciente, a que terminase de escribir.

"_De acuerdo, Kidd, tú ganas. Pero no puedo prometerte nada. Yo también tengo… no es un sueño, es algo que tengo que hacer, y para ello debo llegar a Sabaody. Te acompañaré hasta allí y luego cada cual seguirá su camino_"

Le mostró el papel, con la mirada perdida. Kidd frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué hay en Sabaody?

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Mi hogar" – pensó. Se preguntó cuál sería la reacción de Kidd si supiese que le mintió aquel día, en la cubierta de su barco, cuando le dijo que había nacido en el mar del Sur. Ojalá hubiese sido así.

El pelirrojo la hizo alzarse y la miró a los ojos.

- Te he preguntado que qué hay en Sabaody.

De nuevo, Alana suspiró. El sol hacía tiempo que se había puesto y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo con el primer viento de la noche.

- Parte de mi pasado – susurró.

- Está bien – la soltó –. Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de eso. Ahora – la miró, con una siniestra sonrisa – es tiempo de ver hasta dónde llegan realmente tus poderes.

El ruido de los árboles coreó la orden de Kidd y Alana sonrió con suficiencia.

- Veámoslo pues, _capitán_.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

Qué de preguntas, ¿no? :D

¿Quién llamaría a la puerta de Alana aquel día? ¿Quién es Ray? ¿Siguen sus padres en Sabaody? ¿Por qué le mintió a Kidd?

Bueno, os dejo que especuléis hasta el próximo capítulo xD (Sí, lo sé, soy terrible xD).


	9. El destino de las raíces

Bien, tras lo que parecen años de espera he logrado terminar este noveno capítulo del fic, ¡espero que os guste tanto como a mí a pesar de ser algo confuso!

Por cierto, **importante**: (bueno, de importancia relativa):

**1º** La información sobre lo que representan los árboles la he sacado de una página web: h t t p : / / w w w . a s t r o l o g i a 2 4 . c o m / h o r o s c o p o c e l t a . p h p (si queréis entrar simplemente suprimid los espacios y listo).

**2º** Sobre la escena que veréis de Kidd y Alana en el lago… mientras la escribía sentí la necesidad de escuchar una canción que le queda perfecto, casi a modo de banda sonora, os la dejo aquí por si os interesa: Brad Paisley – Find Yourself.

**3º** Voy a estar sin ordenador un tiempo (castigada), por lo que no sé cuando seré capaz de volver a actualizar, seguramente en un par de semanas ya esté todo arreglado, y si no actualizaré desde un cibercafé o algo, pero si tardo mucho, que sepáis que lo lamento mucho y espero que eso no os desanime a seguir esperando la conti. ¡Gracias a todos!

Y creo que eso es todo… Como es habitual, gracias a los que me leéis y agregáis a favoritos o me dejáis un review, ¡me encanta!

**Elielephant:** yes, google has a translator, but you can bet it isn't the best. Thanks for taking the time translate, read and reviewing the fic although I hope to update a new chapter in English soon :) And about the Moon person you said… I understand you calling her like that because of the google translator, but actually her name is Luna, which means Moon in English. But her name is Luna, not Moon (fucking wrong translation xD) ^^ Thanks!

**KittieMi:** ¡Gracias! Como ya te comenté, por mi puedes hacer uso de las ideas que quieras, espero leer tu fic pronto :)

**zAfRiNa UzUmAkI:** ajajaj síp, ya estoy contenta, es más, me alegra saber que te gusta tanto (bueno, menos, tanto es casi imposible xD) como a mí ^^ Creo que aún tengo muchas más ideas sobre Eustass Kidd que ya iré subiendo en fics conforme vaya terminando los que ya tengo empezados, pero vamos, que me encanta saber que estas te gustan xD Bueno, son historias diferentes :) Esta historia se centra más en las aventuras que tienen que en los sentimientos, mientras que en las otras es un poco más al revés… pero bueno, que en todas hay romance, que le vamos a hacer, soy una romántica xD Pues aquí os dejo la actualización :) ¡Gracias!

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias_/_Flash backs_/_Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros_/_Escrito_"

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: El destino de las raíces<strong>

- Es imposible Kidd, no puedo controlar esto…

Alana se dejó caer contra uno de los anchos troncos de los árboles del bosque de la isla Furūtsu. Observó de reojo a su nuevo capitán, del que únicamente había obtenido por toda respuesta un montón de maldiciones, unas diez por cada fragmento metálico que se le agarraba al rostro.

- Vamos Kidd, esto no tiene sentido – comenzó ella, levantándose de nuevo y apartando de su alrededor algunos cuchillos y objetos punzantes. Aunque en realidad no le importase en absoluto permitir que le pinchasen, sería lo más parecido a una venganza que iba a lograr de él –. No estamos avanzando nada y cada vez me canso más, no creo ser capaz de alejar los ataques del bosque por más tiempo de nosotros.

- Continuaremos adelante mocosa, y se te acaba el tiempo porque pienso levar anclas hoy mismo. Si realmente controlases tu poder no estaríamos perdidos y serías capaz de detectar sin problemas los dos árboles que estamos buscando.

- Habló el que es un imán andante… – murmuró ella.

- ¡Ni que pudiese controlarlo! – Estalló él. Ella frunció el ceño.

- ¡Lo mismo te digo, arrogante!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la mano del pelirrojo apretaba su cuello mientras que con su otro brazo la impedía huir, atrapándola por la cintura.

- Vaya, esta situación me resulta familiar… salvo porque antes no eras mi tripulante.

Ella sonrió sarcástica. Aquello estaba convirtiéndose en una absurda disputa en la que lo único que podían demostrarse mutuamente era cuan estúpidos eran, al pararse a discutir en aquella situación, en aquel ambiente.

- Lástima que no haya agua cerca, ¿verdad? Apuesto a que ardes en deseos de volver a deshacerte de mí de ese modo, _capitán_.

Kidd frunció el ceño y apretó más su agarre.

- Estúpida – murmuró – no te he reclutado para matarte a la primera de cambio. Pero sí que deberías mostrarme más respeto.

- Cierto – sonrió ella, acercando sus rostros tanto que ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro –. El que se da a los muertos – murmuró ella entre dientes, demostrando lo mucho que la desagradaba saberse parte de su banda –. No eres más que un asesino y con ese tipo de piratas… yo no quiero nada.

Esperó que se enfadase, pero tal y como ya tenía comprobado, él no tardó en sorprenderla, soltándola.

- Me lo tomaré como un cumplido… – dirigió su mirada hacia detrás de ella – ¿Has oído eso, mocosa?

Alana simplemente asintió y se preparó para defenderse si fuese necesario. Aquel sonido procedía de unos pasos que parecían comenzar a acercarse. Poco a poco, paso a paso.

Se agazapó levemente ante Kidd, quien estuvo tentado a apartarse, pues dependiendo del punto de vista, aquella escena, teniendo en cuenta la altura a la que el rostro de su joven tripulante había acabado, podía parecer muy… pornográfica, a pesar de los cinco o seis centímetros que le separaban. Se tragó su incomodidad, que le trajo los recuerdos de lo ocurrido en Otoko y se centró en el sonido de las pisadas acercándose. Una vez se detuvieron, se dio la vuelta y preparado para encarar al intruso utilizó cualquiera de los metales que rondaban junto a él para preparase a atacar a… nadie.

Buscó con la mirada, pero todo lo que podía observar eran las marcas dejadas por dos pies de tamaño no muy grande sobre la hierba. Su media sonrisa se borró automáticamente de su rostro.

- ¡¿Qué demonios…?

Ante ellos, las suelas de las pisadas se veían claramente marcadas en la hierba, pero no obstante, sobre ellas no había ningún cuerpo. Avanzó unos pasos y pasó el brazo sobre la zona donde, en teoría, debería estar el cuerpo de aquel que se hubiese acercado a ellos. Pero su mano no tocó más que aire. Volvió la mirada hacia Alana, quien parecía no salir de su asombro también. La vió cambiar de postura, levantándose y permaneciendo pensativa, con el entrecejo levemente fruncido y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- ¿Qué puede significar…? ¿Qué puede…? – La escuchó murmurar una y otra vez para sí misma.

Kidd se acercó a ella.

- ¿Ocurre algo, novata? – Aquel nuevo apodo la hizo alzar la mirada, recuperando la sonrisa sarcástica de antes.

- ¿Novata? ¿Tengo cara de novata? ¿En qué exactamente?

- En todo. ¿Tienes alguna teoría?

Alana se mordió el labio y miró nuevamente hacia las huellas donde minutos antes le había parecido ver…

- Creí haber visto a alguien, eso es todo.

- ¿Alguien?

- Sí, alguien que me recordó ciertas… historias que tú también deberías conocer. – Se volvió a mirarle – ¿En verdad no la has visto?

- ¿A quién? – Preguntó él, con confusión.

De pronto, ella abrió los ojos de par en par, quedándose estática, clavada ante Kidd, mirándole como si le viese por primera vez. El pelirrojo se quedó aturdido.

- ¿Qué me miras, mocosa?

Alana se alejó de él varios pasos, mirándose las manos con aspecto sorprendido. No tardó en alzar la mirada hacia él y en sus ojos brillaba la emoción.

- ¡¿Cómo hemos podido ser tan estúpidos?

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Piénsalo! ¿Qué es lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, Kidd? ¿Cuánto hemos avanzado? ¡Nada! Pero mientras nosotros nos cerrábamos en nosotros mismos, nuestras habilidades han avanzado por nosotros.

- ¿Perdón? – El capitán alzó una ceja, sin saber si creer que ella había perdido la cabeza o que realmente no alcanzaba a comprender su descubrimiento.

- ¡Kidd! ¡Escucha mi voz!

- Ya lo hago, novata, ¿qué tiene eso de especial? – De pronto calló, recordando que hasta hacía unas horas, cuando habían entrado al bosque, ella acababa de sufrir serias heridas en la garganta y había tenido que dirigirse a él por escrito.

Ella sonrió.

- Exacto, estoy curada. Verás Kidd, a ver si me explico. Dentro de mi poder con la naturaleza, puedo utilizar las cualidades de las diferentes plantas, como el lirio de agua, por ejemplo, que lo puedo invocar para cruzar una superficie de agua. Y también, puedo usar otras propiedades de las plantas, como las que se centran en el envenenamiento, en el camuflaje o la curación.

- Espera, insinúas que mientras tus poderes intentaban matarte por medio del bosque… ¿también han intentado curarte desde… bueno, desde donde sea?

- ¡Eso mismo! ¡Porque no nos están atacando! ¡Están enfadados porque no caminamos por donde debemos! ¿Acaso ya has olvidado las palabras de la vieja de antes?

- ¿La vieja? ¿Qué pinta ella en todo esto?

- Creí que me lo había imaginado, ¡pero no era una ilusión! Kidd, esa vieja es la que acaba de acercársenos.

Él meneó la cabeza, dando a entender que no la entendía. Ella suspiró.

- Tú estabas de espaldas y no la has visto, pero ella se acercó a nosotros y de repente… ¡pluf! ¡Desapareció! Supongo que será por alguna fruta, pero el caso es que ahí estaba ella y ninguno de los dos nos lo hemos imaginado. Y lo que quería decirnos es que lo estábamos haciendo mal. ¡No debemos enfrentarnos a nuestros poderes porque ya son parte de nosotros! Debemos dejarnos guiar por ellos, confiar en ellos significa confiar en nosotros mismos.

- ¿Bromeas, verdad? ¿Insinúas que si un cuchillo viene magnetizado hacia mí debo dejar que me atraviese en lugar de detenerlo?

- Ojalá te atravesase de verdad, Kidd, pero no lo haría. Confía en mí, creo que no me equivoco esta vez.

- Confiar en ti es más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo… ¿o no fuiste tú la que intentó ascender por el Monte Inverso en un ridículo lirio de agua?

El pelirrojo tuvo la satisfacción de ver como las mejillas de ella se sonrojaban de vergüenza y apartaba la mirada.

- Eso… fue… digamos que estaba dispuesta… ¡da igual! ¡No es asunto tuyo! – Se apartó de él, avergonzada, con las manos cubriendo las mejillas sonrojadas – Yo… voy a seguir esa pista, tú haz lo que quieras.

Kidd la observó caminar cuando, no habiendo avanzado ni dos pasos, una rama la agarró de la cintura y la levantó del suelo a toda velocidad. Ella gritó por la sorpresa, pero haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se concentró en comunicarse con su captor, que hizo desaparecer su cuerpo de la mirada de Kidd, levantándola hasta lo más frondoso de sus ramas.

* * *

><p>- Fantástico… – rugió – Esto es simplemente fantástico.<p>

Eustass Kidd se volteó sobre sus pasos y apenas pudo evitar que la respiración se le cortase al toparse de frente con la mirada arrugada de la anciana.

- Parece que no entendiste nada, joven…

Volvió a mostrar su mejor postura de indiferencia absoluta al pasar junto a ella sin mirarla si quiera.

- ¿Y quién sí? Hablaste de raíces y leyendas, no hay nada que entender de todo eso.

La anciana se volvió mientras le veía internarse en el bosque por el lado opuesto a aquel por el que Alana lo había hecho instantes antes.

- Por suerte para ti, cuentas con una compañera más avispada.

Aquello le hizo detenerse. No sintió rabia ni ira al oír aquel comentario, pero se volvió hacia la anciana entre serio y sorprendido. ¿Qué pasaba con aquella situación, aquella sensación que le recorría? Era la misma que sintió momentos después de haber lanzado a Alana al mar desde su barco. No era culpabilidad, de modo que… ¿de qué podía tratarse? Algo parecido, sin duda. De momento, lo denominaría "molestia", decidió.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, parecía que la vieja había estado comentándole algo, pero apenas llegó a escuchar la frase final.

- Joven… las raíces que nacen juntas… están destinadas a permanecer juntas… Sin importar el modo.

Kidd se encogió de hombros y reanudó su marcha.

- ¿Qué te decía, vieja? – Sonrió, burlón – Incomprensible.

* * *

><p>- Killer, ya ha pasado casi toda la noche, incluso está llegando el alba.<p>

El joven enmascarado ni se movió a volver la vista a sus compañeros, Kabuto y Zombie, quienes permanecían a la entrada de la habitación en busca de una respuesta.

- ¿Y qué pretendéis? ¿Salir a buscar a Kidd así por las buenas?

- Bueno, el capitán es muy capaz de cuidarse por sí mismo, pero no es eso lo que nos preocupa.

- ¿La joven, entonces?

Kabuto negó con la cabeza y Zombie avanzó un paso.

- Nos preocupa que arme algún lio. Ya le conoces. Y estando tan cerca de haber empezado, no conviene comenzar con problemas, ¿no crees?

En aquel momento, Killer abandonó su apoyo en el marco de la ventana y se volvió a mirarles bajó su casco metálico, y de no haberlo llevado puesto, sus compañeros habrían visto la media sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

- Zombie, deberías saber después de tanto tiempo juntos que Kidd no crea problemas… él es el problema.

* * *

><p>Aquella historia era increíble, pero lo más extraño de todo, era que no se la estaban contando por medio del sonido, sino por medio de imágenes. No era una imagen sólida, sino cientos de fragmentos de historia que atravesaban su mente a la velocidad del rayo, grabando en su cerebro todos y cada uno de los detalles del crecimiento de aquel imponente árbol, desde el momento en el que el viento del Sur había arrastrado hasta allí aquella pequeña porción de vida de la que comenzó a crecer, hasta el momento en que ella había llegado ante él, pasando por el resto de días de aquella arbórea existencia.<p>

Cientos de años llevaba aquel árbol allí plantado, cerca del lago del bosque, esperando al día de su nacimiento, 18 años atrás. Un suave y sorprendido jadeo abandonó los labios de Alana, pues aquel día el árbol había dado la que sería su primera y última fruta: la Shizen Shizen no Mi. ¿Significaba aquello que desde el inicio de todo el destino ligaba a la fruta con su usuario, haciéndoles coincidir en la fecha de nacimiento?

Cuando las imágenes abandonaron su mente, la joven de ojos dorados alzó la mano y acarició el suave tronco del árbol. ¿Pero cómo era posible que aquella fruta se hubiese conservado fresca durante los diez años que pasaron hasta que ella la ingirió en el mar del Sur? Negó con la cabeza. Tal vez aquel era únicamente otro de los maravillosos misterios que convertían al Grand Line en un paraíso tanto idílico como arriesgado. Suspiró y se dedicó una sonrisa. ¿Lo había logrado, no? Había encontrado el árbol, el bosque había parecido reconocerla y aceptarla, pues ya no la atacaba con nada, y Kidd no daba señales de estar por allí, ¡el momento no podía ser mejor!

Rodeó el grueso tronco del árbol y saltó las enormes raíces que, entremezcladas con las del árbol contiguo, obstruían el acceso al lago. Abrió los ojos maravillada al acercarse a la orilla, donde las luces del alba comenzaban a reflejarse creando una pequeña iluminación verdosa causada por los rayos de luz que incidían sobre la superficie acuosa del lago. Alguna luciérnaga indiscreta y desorientada de su turno de la noche anterior sobrevoló aquel paisaje, creando un hermoso espectáculo digno de verse.

- Esto es algo que sólo se ve una vez en la vida – murmuró una voz a su lado.

Ella se estremeció, como cada vez que le tenía cerca, pero aquel lugar no era apto para discutir. Le dedicó una sonrisa con la mirada fija en el agua.

- Estoy de acuerdo, capitán.

Kidd le dirigió una mirada escrutadora y ella se encogió de hombros, aumentando el radio de su sonrisa. El pelirrojo permaneció pensativo con la vista fija en el lago. Capitán, le había llamado capitán, y por primera vez lo había hecho sin añadirle segundas indirectas. Sonrió para sus adentros, con vaya elemento se había topado. A veces niña, otras mujer; en ocasiones le odiaba y en otras no parecía rechazarle tanto… Aquello le causó un profundo pinchazo. ¿Serían esos irregulares cambios de actitud de la joven lo que causaba aquel sentimiento que él había denominado "molestia"? Nuevamente volvió a mirarla, con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué efecto estaban teniendo en él exactamente sus constantes encuentros con aquella joven? Tal vez mañana al despertarse ya no se sintiese de aquel modo, o tal vez sí pero ya con conocimiento de causa, o directamente, también era posible que nunca llegase a entender al 100% aquella situación.

Alana cruzó sus miradas, y ambas orbes doradas mostraban el mismo brillo confuso, pero estaba claro, o al menos para ella, que si ambos estaban en la misma situación no era por las mismas razones. Se estrujó los dedos. ¿Cómo podría llegar a serle completamente leal a su nuevo capitán si no podía abrirse a él para contarle sobre su pasado? ¿Cómo contarle la verdad sobre lo ocurrido en Donne? Tal vez con Kidd no hubiese sospechas pero… ¿y Killer? Ya tenía claro que era el más calculador de los dos, el más rápido deduciendo, y estaba segura de que sería el mayor bache en su camino. Aunque no se llevasen del todo mal. Algo en la mirada de Kidd, que volvía a enfocar al lago llamó su atención. ¿Qué motivos podría tener él para estar confuso? Sonrió sarcásticamente en su interior. Imposible saberlo. Se dedicó un triste ánimo. Tal vez, Kidd en algún momento se enteraría de todos sus secretos y de que nunca iba a ser completamente sincera con él, y decidiese quitarle la vida. Se imaginó muerta en sus brazos y con la sangre fluyendo rápidamente de sus heridas, pidiéndole un perdón que sabía que él no aceptaría. Abrió los ojos súbitamente y meneó la cabeza, sacando de su cabeza aquellos pensamientos. ¿Por qué demonios debería ella disculparse? No le debía nada. Ambos eran piratas y no tenía por qué decir nada que no quisiese, punto. Además, en cualquier caso, de ir él a matarla le mataría ella a él, no se quedaría quieta ofreciéndole su vida en bandeja.

Aquel silencio, que acabó cargado con los pensamientos de ambos, acabó resultándoles incluso incómodo.

- ¿No vas a decirme que tenía razón? – Susurró ella, rompiendo el silencio.

Él permaneció con la mirada fija en ella algo más de lo habitual, causando que ella se volviese a mirarle, seria y curiosa, casi dulce.

- Supongo que la tenías… pero como he llegado hasta aquí por mi cuenta… no tiene la menor importancia.

Alana no pudo menos que sonreír tras varios minutos en silencio.

- ¿Y ya has encontrado tu árbol? – Se sintió extraña hablando con él de aquel modo, sin discutir.

- Algo me dice que está cerca.

Alana cerró los ojos y se arrodilló en el suelo. Kidd siguió con la mirada todos sus movimientos. De la mano de la joven, que ahora permanecía apoyada sobre la hierba, comenzó a emanar una luz verdosa y ella comenzó a murmurar algunas palabras.

Pasados unos minutos abrió los ojos y el brillo de su mano desapareció. Alzándose nuevamente ante el pelirrojo señaló un árbol.

- Es aquel de allí.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Le pregunté al bosque cuál era el árbol que buscabas y me dijeron que por tu aspecto metalizado – puntualizó con una sonrisa mientras le retiraba un tornillo que llevaba imantado al brazo – me dijeron que era aquel.

Kidd no quiso preguntar más y ahorrándose comentarios caminó hacia el imponente árbol que Alana le había mostrado. Era más alto que los que le rodeaban, aunque no el más hermoso.

- ¿Qué clase de árbol es?

- Un abeto – iba a dejar ahí su explicación, pero la mirada de Kidd exigía más –. Representa el misterio, y a personas temperamentales, testarudas, que tienden al egoísmo pero se preocupan por quienes están cerca, muy ambiciosas, de muchos talentos, amantes insatisfechas, de muchos amigos y enemigos, y muy confiable – se acercó al árbol y lo rozó suavemente –. Son unos ejemplares magníficos. ¿Qué ironía, verdad? – Sonrió al mirarle.

- Ya veo – contestó él con una sonrisa.

Ella le miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué querías saberlo?

- Según esa vieja y sus leyendas, estos árboles representan a los usuarios de sus frutas.

- No puedo creer que prestases atención – murmuró ella con cierto deje de burla.

Él sonrió y la cogió de la barbilla.

- No soy sólo músculo, muñeca.

Alana le apartó la mano.

- No soy tu muñeca.

La joven esperó a que Kidd terminase de observar el árbol y observó su expresión concentrada cuando al tocarlo recibió la misma descarga de imágenes que ella había sufrido momentos atrás. Mientras esperaba, observó su propio árbol, aquel que estaba entrelazado con las raíces del de Kidd. ¿Tendría aquello otro significado? Negó con la cabeza, le estaba dando muchas vueltas a todo. Ya sólo quería salir de allí y volver a la posada a ducharse y cambiarse, pues la ropa que llevaba ya estaba inservible.

- ¿Cuál era tu árbol, novata?

Con un movimiento de cabeza y sin levantarse del suelo donde permanecía tumbada, señaló su objetivo. Kidd se mostró levemente aturdido ante la visión de las raíces, pero al igual que ella, descartó las hipótesis. Era un árbol alto, no tanto como el de él pero tampoco se quedaba corto, de unos diez metros y hojas apretadas y verdes.

- Es un nogal.

- ¿Y qué representa? – Preguntó él, con una sonrisa burlona y una carcajada a punto de escapar de lo más profundo de su garganta.

- Un nogal representa… la pasión, y a personas extrañas y llenas de contrastes, a menudo egoístas, agresivas, nobles, de reacciones inesperadas, espontáneas, nada flexibles, que acaban resultando parejas difíciles y poco comunes. No siempre agradan, pero se le admira. Cuentan con un ingenio estratégico, y son muy celosas y apasionadas, pero no se comprometen.

La carcajada acabó escapando de la garganta de Kidd mientras ella se sonrojaba bruscamente, pues era cierto que aquella era básicamente su definición como persona. El pelirrojo se estuvo riendo de ella largo rato mientras Alana trataba inútilmente de ignorarlo. Hasta que una creciente nube de polvo procedente de los árboles les distrajo.

- ¡¿Qué demonios…?

Kidd se situó frente a ella, dándole la espalda y de cara a los árboles, que ante su atónita mirada, parecían estar consumiéndose, deshaciéndose en poco más que polvo. Cuando el proceso terminó, de los imponentes árboles que le habían aguardado durante más de 100 años ya no quedaba más que polvo. Virutas. Alana se arrodilló frente a las dos pilas que quedaron de partículas y sacando dos bolsitas del bolsillo de su cortos vaqueros y las rellenó, cada una de un montón diferente.

- Ten – le lanzó a Kidd una de las bolsas –. Es lo que queda del abeto, yo guardaré los restos del nogal.

El pelirrojo observó detenidamente la bolsa.

- ¿Qué crees que ha pasado?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- ¿No sois conscientes de los hechos aún, jovencitos?

Ambos se voltearon hacia la anciana, que acababa de aparecer entre los montones de polvo.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí, vieja? – Preguntó Kidd, de mala gana.

- Daros más ayuda, que parece que la necesitáis. Estos árboles nacieron, crecieron y dieron sus frutos únicamente para que vosotros, en algún momento de vuestras vidas llegaseis hasta ellos y pudieseis conocer su historia. Y ahora que ya la conocéis, mueren para dejar su espacio a otros árboles que comenzarán a vivir del mismo modo que ellos lo hicieron.

- ¿Quiere eso decir… que nuestro destino estaba tan ligado a ellos que al juntarnos nos convertimos en algo así como sus sucesores? – Preguntó Alana, sorprendida.

- Algo así, jovencita. Ahora vosotros portáis su herencia, que trasmitís al mundo a través de los poderes obtenidos por la fruta. Lo que hagáis con ellos es cosa vuestra – hizo una pausa y señaló a su alrededor, a todos y cada unos de los árboles del bosque –. Mirad a vuestro alrededor. En el mundo hay tantas frutas como árboles en este bosque. ¡Y eso sin contar los cientos de jóvenes que ya han pasado por aquí!

- ¡¿Tantos?

- Sí, mi niña, son una gran cantidad, ¿no te parece? – Sonrió.

Kidd avanzó unos pasos, serio por completo.

- ¿Cuál es tu papel en todo esto, anciana? Desde que nos encontramos en el pueblo nos has hablado de las leyendas de este lugar, de que todas y cada una de las frutas del mundo provienen de aquí y ahora nos explicas más cosas, pero… ¿a qué te dedicas tú? ¿A bacilar? ¿Cuántos pasos en falso hemos dado con tus confusas direcciones?

- Mi capitán tiene razón, señora – intervino Alana –. Si ya sabía dónde encontrar nuestros árboles… ¿por qué no nos lo dijo desde un principio?

La anciana se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia uno de los árboles, al que acarició suavemente en el tronco.

- Mi misión es cuidar de estos árboles y dar pistas a los jóvenes aventureros como vosotros. Pero decidme… si os hubiese dado desde un inicio la situación exacta de vuestros árboles… ¿qué habríais aprendido? Habrías llegado y rápidamente os habríais vuelto a ir sin observar, sin comprender la magia de los dones que portáis, de lo especial que resulta que un ser vivo tan puro como un árbol nazca por y para ti, para que algún día a tus manos llegue el fruto de su espera y de su vida.

Ambos piratas guardaron silencio, conscientes de que a pesar de todo, ella tenía razón, cosa que a Kidd no le gustó y no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido de disgusto. La anciana continuó hablando.

- Como os iba diciendo, yo también soy una usuaria, de la Kōtsū Kōtsū no Mi en particular, cuya habilidad es…

- … el teletransporte. Puedes aparecer y desaparecer, supongo que con algún tipo de condición, como que ya hayas estado en el lugar de destino antes o algo así – aventuró Alana.

Se ganó ambas miradas. La de la anciana complacida y la de Kidd sonriente, como si acabase de ver un cofre lleno de berries. Ella suspiró, aún y a pesar de todo, aquella mañana parecía que sería más larga de lo que esperaba.

* * *

><p>- Así que… te cazó.<p>

Alana murmuró algo contra la almohada, inteligible a oídos de Killer, quien permanecía sentado en su lado de la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, mientras continuaba observando mapas y trazando rutas que ya luego revisaría el navegante.

Alana yacía tumbada bocabajo sobre la cama, completamente destrozada tras toda una larga noche en compañía de Kidd y vagando por el bosque. Alzó el rostro hacía su nuevo compañero.

- ¿Esperas que te diga que tuviste razón en Otoko? ¿Qué admita que no ha servido de nada intentar razonar con él?

- Sí.

Ella le dedicó una mirada asesina y luego se dejó caer de nuevo contra la almohada.

- Tenías razón… – murmuró en bajito contra la sábana.

Killer sonrió bajo la máscara.

- Creo que deberías hablar más alto, así no hay quien te oiga.

- ¡Que tenías razón!

- Yo de ti separaba la boca de la almohada, sigo sin entenderte – comentó él, evitando que notase su burla.

Alana se puso en pie sobre la cama y le miró desde su altura, con las mejillas rojas de furia y vergüenza, pues lo único que llevaba puesto era el camisón y unas braguitas.

- ¡HE DICHO QUE TENÍAS RAZÓN, MALDITA SEA! ¡Que Kidd es un puñetero egocéntrico, arrogante y que además mi pobre carrera como actriz no ha sido útil en lo absoluto! ¡Estúpido pelirrojo! – Killer alzó el rostro hacia ella y le hizo un gesto con dos dedos disimuladamente, pero ella no lo vió y de espaldas a la puerta como estaba, no fue consciente de que en aquel fatal momento Kidd entraba por la puerta de la habitación con una siniestra sonrisa en la cara – ¡Maldita sea una y otra vez! ¡Será…!

De pronto se quedó paralizada, sintiendo una tranquila respiración sobre su espalda. Miró a Killer con el más puro horror brillando en sus ojos dorados y éste asintió a modo de respuesta. Tragó saliva nerviosamente.

- No… no te lo tomes a mal, Kidd, yo… – se dio la vuelta y encaró la mirada de su capitán, que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su rostro – Yo… yo sólo…

Kidd sonrió y se acercó más a ella si fuese posible, quien tratando de retroceder pisó mal sobre el colchón a acabó de culo sobre las sábanas, frente a su capitán, que sonreía de un modo que no la avecinaba nada bueno.

- Killer, creo que en base a la poca inteligencia que tengo según nuestra novatilla… no me veo capacitado para realizar _ciertos_ trabajos… ¿estaría de más _pedirle_ que utilizase su brillante mente para complementar lo que yo no puedo hacer? – Sonrió siniestro y ella sintió que se le ponían de punta hasta los pelos de la nuca.

Killer soltó una breve carcajada y Kid no necesitó de su respuesta. Ignorando las protestas de la joven, se la cargó a modo de saco de patatas y abandonó la habitación con ella a cuestas.

- Killer, recoge sus cosas y súbelas al barco, yo voy delante.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Bájame! ¡No puedes agarrarme como una vulgar carga cada vez que te viene en gana, bájame!

Kidd la alzó bruscamente y a la caída la clavó de nuevo uno de los pinchos de su abrigo, a lo que ella soltó una maldición.

Ante las atónitas miradas de la gente y el resto de la tripulación, que miraban la escena a causa de los gritos y golpes que ella le daba al pelirrojo, Kidd la llevó calle abajo, de camino al puerto, donde una vez allí, subió al barco y la dejó caer bruscamente de culo sobre el suelo de cubierta.

- ¡Kabuto!

El hombre que ella recordaba con ropajes de escarabajo apareció por una puerta que daba al interior del navío.

- ¿Llamaba, capitán?

Kidd sonrió mirando a la joven.

- Sí. Enciérrala en la habitación contigua a mi camarote. Pronto haremos reformas y ella ahora está con nosotros aunque primero… deberá pedirme disculpas – amplió su sonrisa.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar, no te debo ninguna disculpa, estúpido arrogante…! ¡Eeh!

Kidd volvió a agarrarla y se la lanzó a Kabuto prácticamente empujándola.

- En ese caso, serás mi criada hasta que tu opinión sobre tu nuevo capitán mejore.

Alana abrió los ojos, deseando con todas su fuerzas hacer escuchado mal.

- No puedes hacer eso… – susurró.

- Claro que puedo… además, necesitaré de tus servicios ya que antes a Killer le has dejado más que claro… que mi inteligencia no da para mucho.

Y con una amplia sonrisa de victoria, se alejó de la joven que era arrastrada sin remedio hacia la que sería su nueva "celda". Pero algo le hizo soltar una última carcajada por el camino, y no fue otra cosa que un grito de la joven.

- ¡TE ODIO KIDD, TE JURO QUE TE ODIO!

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>


	10. Un juego peligroso

Bueno, un capítulo algo breve en el que Kidd y Alana se harán algunas jugarretas entre ellos. ¿Quién ganará? Chan, chan, ya lo veremos ;D

¡Espero que os guste!

**KittieMi:** jaja sí, ya me dijiste que te gustaba su relación, cosa que me parece genial ^^ ¡Gracias!

**Uzumaki-neechan:** jajajaja ¿de verdad te gustó tanto? Vaya, me alegro muchísimo ^^ A mí me salió: ARBOL DEL OLMO (la Mentalidad Noble) - de figura agradable, buen gusto en el vestir, de exigencias modestas, tiende a no olvidar los errores, alegre, le gusta mandar pero no obedecer, es una pareja honesta y fiel, le gusta tomar decisiones por los demás, de mentalidad noble, generosa, con buen sentido del humor, práctica. De todo esto he subrayado lo que yo creo que es más acertado xD Bueno y lo de las raíces… intento poner algo de romance poquito a poquito, pero ya verás que después de este capítulo mucho amor no van a sentir el uno por el otro xD ¡Gracias!

**Luffy,Rekee66:** ¡viva la felicidad! Me alegra que te encajase la canción en esa parte, para mí fue un poco como una inspiración (hoy sería una de esas típicas de pelis de tensión, de las que parece que dicen "te mato o me matas, te mato o me matas" xD). Jeje, sí, había que cambiar un poco de ambientes y deje "¿por qué no?" Alana de criada. Cosa que en un futuro Kidd odiará de sí mismo cuando sepa sobre el pasado de la chica, pero bueno, eso ya lo veremos. ¡Gracias!

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias_/_Flash backs_/_Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros_/_Escrito_/_Cuentos_"

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: Es un juego peligroso… y de dos<strong>

Cuatro paredes. Un pequeño ojo de buey con vistas al mar. Un armario, una cama, un escritorio y una silla. Y la puerta.

Volvió a intentar, sin resultado, abrir la puerta de su nuevo camarote. Nada.

- Estúpido Kidd... – murmuró, revolviéndose el flequillo dorado que ya le cubría los ojos.

La había encerrado. Hacía ya una hora desde que habían comenzado a navegar nuevamente y la única visita que había recibido hasta aquel momento había sido la de Kabuto, quien le traía sus cosas desde la posada.

Maldijo por lo bajo mientras que caminaba en círculos por la pequeña habitación. ¿Tan mal le había sentado al pelirrojo lo que ella le dijo a Killer? No, se dijo a sí misma, negando con la cabeza y tirándose sobre la cama. No, estaba segura de que era más por molestarla que por una cuestión de orgullo.

Finalmente, pasadas dos horas desde que salieron de la isla Furūtsu, un sonido proveniente de la cerradura de su puerta la hizo alzar la cabeza para ver a Kidd entrar al camarote con una cruel sonrisa en el rostro y una bolsa en la mano. Se la lanzó sin miramientos y ella la tomó al vuelo, sentándose sobre la cama.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó señalando la bolsa con un dedo.

La sonrisa de Kidd se hizo más amplia aún. "Peligro" pensó Alana.

- Tu nuevo uniforme. No tardes en cambiarte, tienes trabajo que hacer.

La joven abrió la bolsa temiéndose lo peor y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con espanto al ver el "traje".

- ¡¿No creerás que de verdad voy a pasear por este barco con ESTO puesto?

- Puedes ir desnuda también si así lo prefieres, pero no me hago responsable de los actos de los hombres de mi tripulación.

Ella se sonrojó a causa de la rabia y la vergüenza.

- ¡No puedo ponerme esto! ¡Es prácticamente como no llevar nada!

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y antes de salir del cuarto le dirigió una última mirada de advertencia, sin perder la sonrisa burlona.

- No vengas a verme sin eso. Tampoco me haré responsable si me desobedeces.

Alana se quedó mirando el traje mientras un escalofrío la recorría de pies a cabeza. "Estúpido, ególatra, ¡rencoroso!" pensó con rabia de Kidd. Suspiró profundamente antes de comenzar a desvestirse con lentitud.

Una vez que estuvo completamente desnuda no pudo evitar dirigirse una mirada escrutadora desde el espejo. Tenía un par de cicatrices en los brazos causados el día de la muerte de Nick y su pelo ya había crecido hasta por debajo de los hombros, tapando el principio de la parte que más aborrecía de todo su cuerpo: la espalda.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se abrazó a sí misma ante el recuerdo. Fuego, miedo, monstruos alrededor... y un súbito, insufrible e inevitable dolor. Se giró y miró la enorme marca que ocupaba la parte central de su espalda. La marca de los Tenryuubitos. La marca que Disco le hizo cuando fue vendida a Charlos tras morderle con fuerza en el brazo.

El recuerdo cruzó por su mente lentamente, causando que toda la furia y molestia que sentía hacia su nuevo capitán no pareciese nada en comparación con todo lo que había pasado de pequeña. Casi incluso parecía que Kidd podía ser tan malvado que incluso se enfrentaría a los Tenryuubitos en algún momento y aquel estúpido pensamiento sin fundamento la hacía sentirse segura a su lado. "Tan segura como me sentí con Nick, y mira cómo acabó" pensó con melancolía.

Tratando de dejar de lado aquellos pensamientos, dirigió su mirada al vestido y trató de pensar con claridad. Por lo menos tenía suerte de que el ajustado corsé de encaje negro y rojo que hacía de parte superior tapase la marca de su espalda aún sin llevar tirantes. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Sabía que el uso de aquel vestido era parte de la venganza del pelirrojo por lo que dijo de él en la posada, pero aún así el hecho de que pareciese un vestido para fulanas no la tranquilizaba en absoluto.

Con un suspiro resignado, se puso una braguitas negras y un sujetador también negro sin tirantes antes de ponerse el ajustado vestido rojinegro. Se volvió a mirar en el espejo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante su propia visión. El corsé apretado definía demasiado su figura y le hacía un pecho casi exagerado, mientras que la falda era tan corta que apenas rozaba sus muslos.

Permaneció pensativa ante su propio reflejo durante algunos minutos. Estaba despeinada, descalza y sonrojada, lo que le dejó grabado a fuego un extraño y evidente pensamiento: nunca se había visto tan sexy. Aquello la hizo sonreír levemente y movió los dedos de los pies con una pícara sonrisa mientras una terrible idea iba tomando forma poco a poco en su mente.

- Este juego admite dos jugadores – se dijo a sí misma mientras salía descalza de su camarote.

Tras pensárselo durante un par de minutos, respiró profundamente antes de llamar a la puerta continua a la suya: la de su capitán.

* * *

><p>Kidd la observó tratado de olvidar que llevaba el vestido que él mismo le había encargado comprar a Killer en la tienda de juegos sexuales de la isla.<p>

Le dedicó una sonrisa victoriosa al ver la vergüenza que adornaba su mirada y la invitó a entrar. Alana atrapó al vuelo la hoja de papel que él le lanzó y leyó todas y cada una de las tareas que le tenía preparadas.

"_1. Comprar el periódico._

_2. Hacer la comida._

_3. Limpiar baños._

_4. Limpiar la cocina._

_5. Hacer las camas._

_6. Cena._"

Le miró con los ojos como platos.

- Es una broma, ¿no? ¿Pretendes que sea tu sirvienta?

- Mi esclava, mejor dicho.

Kidd se dio la vuelta y ella abrió los ojos con espanto al ver que él llevaba un collar metálico en la mano. Esclava, collar... la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas a la vez que ciertos horribles recuerdos se materializaban en su mente. Sabía que no era racional, que no era la misma situación y que no sería ni mucho menos un collar explosivo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Gritó.

Gritó y de su miedo salió a su defensa su poder.

De las paredes de la habitación de Kidd, surgieron ramas y plantas que transformaron en menos de un minuto todo el camarote en una selva en miniatura. Alana cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo con las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza mientras los recuerdos acudían a su mente. La subasta, el fuego, el miedo, la soledad, el dolor. "La esclavitud – le recordó una voz en su cabeza –. Estabas sola. Tus amigos no pudieron salvarte. Nick murió y Ray desapareció. Y Kidd morirá también".

Varias lágrimas bañaron sus mejillas antes de ser consciente de que su poder había dejado a Kidd atrapado entre las ramas. Algo parecido a un gruñido sonó desde el centro de la "selva" y logró sacar a la chica de su estado de shock.

Miró a su alrededor y se mordió el labio inferior. Maldita sea, Kidd no estaría de buen humor cuando lograse salir de ahí. Sin detenerse a mirar atrás hacia donde su capitán no paraba de maldecir en voz alta, salió corriendo del camarote y decidió que lo mejor para apaciguar su posterior furia sería que se pusiese manos a la obra con las tareas de su lista.

Y el tiempo para lograr cumplir la primera estaba a punto de agotarse, pues el pelícano repartidor no tardaría en pasar.

* * *

><p>Killer se quedó estático a la entrada del cuarto de su capitán y mejor amigo. Había ido a ver qué pasaba tras escuchar los gritos aterrados de Alana, suponiendo que tal vez alguno de los tripulantes o el propio Kidd hubiesen tratado de propasarse con ella, pero lo que no se esperaba había sido toparse con el camarote de Kidd convertido en un invernadero con él atrapado dentro.<p>

- ¡KILLER! ¡Haz algo con todo esto!

El rubio sacó rápidamente sus cuchillas giratorias y cortó las ramas suficientes como para que el pelirrojo pudiese salir.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Kidd?

- Esa tonta… – murmuró Kidd furioso – ¡¿Dónde ha ido?

- H-ha subido a cubierta hace ya un rato y…

Sin darle tiempo a terminar la frase, una presencia apareció corriendo ante ellos y Killer se sonrojó bajo el casco mientras alzaba una ceja al ver las ropas de la chica.

Ella habló apresuradamente.

- Aquí está el periódico, primera tarea hecha, voy a por la segunda.

- ¡Oye espe…!

Kidd no tuvo tiempo de detenerla cuando ella volvió a salir corriendo a lo largo del pasillo. El pelirrojo se quitó el abrigo, que le molestaba para perseguirla, y pasó a Killer de largo mientras seguí la estela de miradas sorprendidas que quedaban en sus tripulantes tras ver a la chica.

- ¿Por qué lleva puesto ese corsé, Kidd?

- Porque yo así lo quiero.

- Si lo que querías era verla desnuda no tenías porqué hacerla ir con eso por todo el barco.

- Cállate. ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero verla desnuda?

Killer le dedicó la típica mirada de "No. Me. Jodas", pero debido a la máscara, Kidd no se percató de ello. En el camino se toparon con Zombi.

- Zombi, ¿has visto a la nueva? – Preguntó Killer.

Zombi dirigió su mirada al collar metálico que Kidd llevaba en la mano y le miró, extrañado.

- ¿Ha rechazado pasar la noche contigo y planeas atarla con _eso_?

Con un gruñido de frustración, Kidd le apartó del camino con un gesto exasperado y continuó su búsqueda. Zombi miró a Killer, inquiriendo una respuesta. El rubio se encogió de hombros.

- Ya le conoces, cosas de Kidd.

- Pobre chica – murmuró el zombie –. Le ha caído una buena.

Ambos asintieron mientras Kidd se alejaba de ellos. Maldición, ya lo había hablado con Killer en Otoko. NO le gustaba la nueva, únicamente la quería bajo control, y aprovecharía ese control para divertirse a costa de su orgullo, no había más.

- Maldita sea, ¿cuál era el siguiente punto de la lista?

Y sin saber a dónde dirigirse, comenzó a buscarla sala por sala con expresión molesta.

* * *

><p>Porras, eso era lo peor de todo, la había cagado hasta el fondo. ¿Cómo podía haber atacado a su capitán? Esta la iba a pagar cara, estaba claro. Cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza, ante las miradas atónitas de todos aquellos tripulantes que se encontraban en la cocina observándola cocinar.<p>

- ¿Le ocurre algo, señorita? – Pregunto un joven que no debía tener ni 17 años.

- Odio a Kidd, ¿es eso suficiente?

Todos soltaron una carcajada.

- Pues vénguese de él – sugirió uno más mayor incluso que el capitán.

- ¿Vengarme? – Alana le miró pensativa – No me importaría, pero la última vez que _dije_ algo sobre él, ya ni siquiera hacerle nada, éste fue el resultado – señaló su vestido y el hombre asintió.

- Sí, el capitán es así, es muy orgulloso. Casi parece un demonio rojo.

Aquella descripción hizo que se le iluminase la cara.

- ¡ESO ES! – Gritó de pronto, sobresaltándolos a todos.

- ¿E-el qué es? – Preguntó el jovencito.

- ¡Mi venganza! ¡Ya sé qué hacer! Pero… necesitaré vuestra ayuda – dijo con una sonrisa.

Los presentes se miraron entre ellos dudosos.

- No sé, chica, las consecuencias podrían ser…

- … definitivas – terminó otro con expresión siniestra.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriente.

- Descuidad, responderé por completo de vosotros. Lo único que necesito saber es… ¿cuál es el depósito de agua de la ducha del capitán?

El más mayor sonrió.

- Ya veo por dónde vas… Te va a matar, ¿lo sabes?

Ella le dedicó una seductora sonrisa.

- Para eso tendrá que cogerme y sigue siendo un hombre.

Sí, podía ser que Kidd hubiese elegido el traje para avergonzarla y, de hecho, lo había logrado, pero ya que Alana tenía que llevarlo siempre puesto... ¿por qué no usar eso en su contra? Eso lo utilizaría a modo de seguro salvavidas. Pero lo primordial ahora era…

- Decidme, chicos… ¿de qué color pintaremos hoy a nuestro capitán? – Inquirió la joven con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>La comida fue de lo más extraña. Kidd arrastró a la joven hasta el pasillo, donde se la escuchó gritar y suplicar y después un "click" y un sollozo apagado y asustado.<p>

Después de aquello, Kidd había vuelto a comer con su tripulación mientras que a la chica se la había visto varias horas después con expresión decidida de camino al cuarto de baño del pelirrojo.

- Kidd, no tengo claro que lo del collar sea una buena idea.

El pelirrojo sonrió.

- Es una medida de seguridad. Al ser metálico y no poder quitárselo sin mi llave, siempre podré tenerla controlada por medio de mis poderes.

Killer no insistió, pero había algo que no le cuadraba. Quitando el día que se conocieron, nunca antes la había visto llorar, y ante la simple visión del collar, la chica incluso le había _suplicado_ a Kidd que no se lo pusiese, que cualquier cosa menos eso, pero él, testarudo, no la había hecho caso.

De cualquier caso, ahora Alana parecía volver a estar bien, la había visto ya relajada y sonriente de nuevo hablando con algunos miembros de la tripulación mientras limpiaba los baños, y eso le relajó. Se la encontró de nuevo mientras caminaba hacia su camarote.

- ¿Has acabado con los baños?

- Sí, están todos hechos. Ahora voy a la cocina.

- Oye, Alana…

Ella se detuvo y le miró con una sonrisa tranquila.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qué te pasa con el collar?

Ella empalideció y él la miró, alarmado.

- Nada, simplemente es incómodo – contestó ella apresuradamente, dándose la vuelta y encaminándose a la cocina –. Hablamos luego, tengo trabajo, Killer.

El rubio se quedó con las palabras en la boca. ¿Qué había sido aquella reacción? Negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino. Ya lo averiguaría.

* * *

><p>Debía empezar a controlarse. Si permanecía reaccionando así, acabaría teniendo problemas. Alana limpió la cocina sin mucho interés mientras el mismo hombre adulto del medio día entraba en la sala y se la quedaba mirando.<p>

- Kidd acaba de ir a ducharse.

Aquello la hizo recuperar su buen humor.

- ¿De veras?

- ¿Lo hiciste al final? – Inquirió él.

Ella sonrió y guardó el trapo en el armario, ahora debía hacer las camas, y la primera por ley era la del capitán. Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo y ella se detuvo ante el camarote del capitán, que continuaba bloqueado por sus plantas.

- Sí que lo hice – le comentó a su compañero.

El hombre asintió y con una sonrisa torcida siguió su camino. Alana se quedó pensativa, ¿sería capaz de arreglar aquel desastre antes de que Kidd descubriese su treta? Rozó con la punta de los dedos su collar y suspiró pesadamente. Debía lograrlo o estaba muerta. Cerrando los ojos y calmándose todo lo que pudo, comenzó a utilizar su poder. Poco a poco las ramas y las plantas fueron recogiéndose y volviendo a juntarse con la madera de las paredes del camarote. Una vez terminó, comenzó a recoger todos los objetos que había por el suelo y terminó de hacer la enorme cama del pelirrojo hasta que un rugido resonó por todo el barco.

- ¡ALANAAA!

La joven dio un salto y se estremeció de pies a cabeza mirando la puerta desde la que se escuchaban los pasos furiosos de su capitán. Se pegó todo lo que pudo a la pared opuesta, algo asustada, cuando le escuchó entrar en el pasillo. "No te rías, no te rías, no te rías" era todo lo que pasaba por su mente.

- ¡TÚ! – Rugió Kidd entrando en la habitación, únicamente tapando su desnudez con una toalla en la cintura – ¡ARREGLA ESTO YA!

La joven no pudo evitarlo. Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras observaba al "demonio rojo". Ahora era un demonio verde. Piel incluida, por supuesto. Rió tanto que las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos, parecía que el pigmento de sus plantas había hecho una gran función como colorante. La mirada furiosa del pelirrojo la obligó a detener su diversión.

- No te lo tomes como algo personal, Kidd… ese color no te hace más feo, es más, incluso te queda bien.

Kidd entrecerró los ojos y le dedicó una siniestra sonrisa. Alzando una mano en su dirección, utilizó sus poderes para magnetizar el collar de ella y traerla ante él.

- Esta me la vas a pagar cara, Alana – murmuró contra su oído.

Ella sonrió y le miró a los ojos.

- No lo dudo, capitán, no lo dudo. Pero creo – comentó ella, fingiendo casualidad, mientras salía del cuarto – que antes de nada deberías _ducharte_. ¿Qué clase de Rey de los Piratas tiene la piel, el pelo y todo lo demás verde?

Y con una última sonrisa victoriosa, Alana salió de la sala dejando a un malhumorado Kidd en su interior.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>


	11. Capitán y veneno parte I

Bueno, qué puedo decir, realmente me alegro mucho de que el último capítulo gustase tanto, pues lo escribí con la idea de que quedase divertido. Ahora en este nuevo capi ya vuelve el hilo principal de la historia, con lo que tendremos más aventuras que risas, pero ya escribiré en un futuro cercano algún otro capítulo como el anterior, que ya tengo pensado ;) De cualquier modo, ¡espero que este os guste!

**KittieMi:** jejeje es genial que os hayáis reído con el capítulo. Como ya he dicho, no suele dárseme bien escribir cosas humorísticas, así que saber que os gusta me anima muchísimo. En cuanto a la teoría... sinceramente yo tampoco me lo imagino duchándose como un habitual, pero digo yo que una vez al mes por lo menos, ¿no? XD ¡Gracias!

**Hitomi Miko:** ^^ jaja me alegro de que te gustase, y también es genial saber que me sigues leyendo, ya se te echaba de menos por aquí :) sí, lo cierto es que sí, estaría TODO verde xD yo ahí lo dejo, vuestra imaginación pervertida (como la mía xD) puede hacer con ese dato lo que quiera xD suerte con los gatos ^^ ¡Gracias!

**Uzumaki-neechan:** jeje bueno, cosas del tiempo, si puedo, actualizo dos o más, y si no, sólo uno :) pues el pasado de Alana es un poco complicado, ya lo iréis viendo, pero sin él nunca habría conocido a Kidd así que... bendito sea xD y bueno, si este es complicado no quiero ni contarte lo complicados que se me están haciendo el de "Espíritus del siglo vacio" y el de "El octavo nivel" xD bueno, aún no le voy a dar a Kidd el dulce de la venganza, pero te aseguro que ya le llegará ;) ¡Gracias!

**Luffy,Rekee66:** jajaja ¿amordazada? Creo que te habría tirado por la borda (como a mi, yo también me habría muerto de risa xD) jajja y estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo con respecto a lo del vestido, ¡si Killer lo dice, será por algo! :D espero que mis historias te sigan gustando hasta que las termine :) ¡Gracias!

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Escrito/Libros/Cuentos_"

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: Capitán y veneno (parte I)<strong>

Después del "incidente" de la ducha, Kidd y ella no habían vuelto a coincidir en ninguna habitación del barco. No era como si le importase. Él aún tenía algunos restos de pigmento verde en el pelo y ella seguía obligada a vestir aquel endemoniadamente sexy vestido, por lo que lo más probable era que de encontrarse, comenzasen a discutir. Otra vez.

Gracias también a aquel "incidente", se había ganado la admiración de la mayoría de la tripulación y había entablado una relación de amistad con el más veterano de todos los miembros, Netto, el cocinero. Alana se pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con aquel hombre, a veces hablando, otras simplemente paseando por el barco o cocinando entre los dos. Él tenía unos 42 años y lo había dejado todo, mujer y una niña, por seguir a Kidd y a los suyos desde el Mar del Sur hacia su aventura en el Grand Line y, si algún día llegaban, en el Nuevo Mundo. Aquello había hecho que Alana se plantease muy seriamente acerca de cómo era realmente el pelirrojo, pero en cuanto comenzaba a imaginárselo de algún modo más amigable, el collar metálico que rodeaba su cuello hacía que todas sus buenas intenciones se esfumasen y acabase maldiciéndole por lo bajo. Y en ocasiones no tan bajo.

Habían pasado ya cinco días desde que había teñido a Kidd de verde, lo que significaba que aún quedaban cuatro más hasta divisar tierra de nuevo. Con el ceño fruncido mientras terminaba de limpiar los últimos platos, Alana permanecía una vez más dándole vueltas al motivo que pudo tener Netto para dejar atrás su tranquila vida como tabernero y comenzar una nueva vida como pirata bajo el mando del pelirrojo. ¿Acaso Kidd era más de lo que parecía?

- Más le vale o pobre de su tripulación… – susurró.

- ¿Más le vale a quién?

- A tu _querido_ mejor amigo – murmuró sin necesitar darse la vuelta para reconocer a Killer.

- Creo que tienes una impresión errónea de él.

Alana dejó caer el último plato con un gesto de frustración sobre la pila de los que ya estaban limpios. Con mala cara, se volteó a enfrentar su mirada con el casco del segundo al mando.

- ¿Tú crees? Yo creo que tengo la impresión que él quiere que tenga. ¿Me has visto bien? Estoy obligada a llevar un vestido de… fulana y me ha puesto un collar para controlarme en el cuello.

Killer sonrió bajo su casco.

- Sí, es bastante rencoroso y tú le dejaste bastante mal en su encuentro con Trafalgar en Otoko.

Ella hizo un mohín.

- ¿Todo esto es por Otoko?

- Creo que le gustaste. Y únicamente te quiere como esclava.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

- Sí, claro, ya le daré las gracias después – contestó con ironía.

- Como quieras – finalizó él la conversación con una media carcajada mientras volvía a desaparecer por el pasillo, lejos de la cocina.

Alana se quedó murmurando largo rato con mala cara mientras se quitaba el delantal y terminaba de recoger las basuras de la cocina. Netto y Lean, el chico joven que conoció su primer día a bordo, no se encontraban muy bien desde hacía un día y ella era la única que cocinaba y limpiaba desde entonces. No era fácil, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo y de algún modo, ella ahora era parte de aquella tripulación y algo debía hacer por sus compañeros.

Mientras trataba de relajarse tarareando una canción por uno de los amplios pasillos del barco, vislumbró a lo lejos a Zombi, el médico, y no se resistió a alcanzarle en un par de grandes zancadas.

- Hola, Alana – saludó él mientras anotaba algo en un pequeño bloc.

- Hola. ¿Vas a ver a Netto?

- Primero visitaré a Lean, es más pequeño. Pero luego sí que iré a verle – la miró de reojo mientras permanecía tan serio como siempre –. ¿Quieres venir?

- Claro.

El silencio de aquel hombre con aspecto de zombie no era algo que la desagradase, pero sí la preocupaba. De repente y sin ningún síntoma previo, varios miembros de los "Piratas de Kidd" habían comenzado a sentirse enfermos. Si bien podía no ser importante, pues podía ser simplemente que alguien hubiese cogido un virus y lo hubiese contagiado a sus compañeros, Zombi no había sido capaz aún de reconocer los síntomas y crear un patrón para aquella enfermedad, y eso era lo que más escéptica la ponía pues por lo que sabía, Zombi era un gran doctor.

Antes de haber acabado sus reflexiones, el doctor se detuvo ante la puerta del más joven y la dejó atrás, sumida en sus cavilaciones. Al cabo de cinco minutos, Zombi había vuelto a salir al pasillo y ahora ya sí se encaminaban hacia el camarote de Netto.

Alana alzó la mirada hacia su compañero al escucharle suspirar.

- ¿Es grave?

- Es raro. No se parece a nada que haya visto antes… por separado.

- ¿Separado?

- Reconozco varios síntomas, pero pertenecen a enfermedades distintas, y los fármacos que se emplean para su tratamiento, son contraproducentes entre sí. Podría matarles si les medico sin saber a qué nos enfrentamos.

- Entiendo, sé algo de medicina. ¿Y no hay nada que podamos hacer?

Zombi se detuvo frente a la puerta del cocinero y pareció dudar un momento.

- Experimentar – Alana abrió los ojos con sorpresa –. He tomado una muestra de sangre de Lean y ahora tomaré una de Netto. Tal vez así pueda descubrir algún antídoto.

Ella le detuvo con una mano cuando le vió girar el pomo de la puerta.

- ¿Antídoto? ¿Estamos hablando de un veneno?

- Aún no estoy seguro… pero yo no descartaría esa posibilidad todavía.

Y sin dar más explicaciones, entró al camarote de Natto dejando a Alana más preocupada que antes en el pasillo.

* * *

><p>Kidd permanecía serio mientras observaba fijamente algún punto en el horizonte, a la espera tal vez de algo que le explicase qué era aquel virus que estaba afectando a sus hombres. No era como si se preocupase demasiado por la muerte de los débiles como Lean, pero el cocinero Natto y otros afectados no sólo eran útiles a bordo, sino también en las batallas. Le eran de utilidad y no quería sufrir demasiadas bajas al inicio del Grand Line. Igual que Alana.<p>

Aquella chica realmente le volvía loco. No en el sentido romántico de la expresión, ni mucho menos. Simplemente la encontraba molesta y arrogante, y estúpidamente atractiva. Atractiva no sólo por su físico, sino por su carácter. ¿Cuántas veces en la vida puede ocurrir que apuntes a alguien con un arma a la cabeza y aún así te sonría sinceramente? Era una situación divertida, como poco. Por eso la tenía con él.

Bueno, por diversión y por utilidad, pues como capitán pirata era muy consciente de que la chica tenía un poder muy interesante. Recuperando su habitual sonrisa siniestra, permaneció observando el mar en aquel punto donde cada vez le parecía más que se acercaban varios buques en la lejanía. Sí, interesante… al igual que su osadía y estrategia. ¿Cómo se la había ocurrido llenarle el depósito de la ducha de…? ¿Cómo lo había llamado ella? ¿Pigmento o algo así? Bueno… el caso era que desde luego tenía que vengarse de aquella humillación de algún modo, ¡y se le ocurrían varias formas! Pero aún no era el momento. Después de todo, ahora ella era una más entre los "Piratas de Kidd".

- Esto… Kidd…

El pelirrojo se tensó involuntariamente al escuchar _esa_ voz. Habría preferido mil veces escuchar en su oído la voz de cualquier otra persona, incluso la voz de algún alto rango de la Marina, que _esa_. A pesar de estar pensando en ella de un modo más o menos agradable, no quería saber NADA aún de ella.

Con una fría mirada, se giró en redondo para enfrentar sus ojos con los de ella, aquella joven chica atrapada en un vestido de noche, pero no pudo evitar alzar una ceja ante la máscara que ella portaba cubriendo su rostro.

- Capitán. No me llames por mi nombre si yo no te doy permiso antes – ordenó él, ignorando la máscara que ella le tendía.

La vió hacer un mohín de desagrado que hinchó bastante su ego al saber que ya la había molestado.

- De acuerdo, _capitán_. Pero ponte esto.

La joven de ojos dorados permaneció en silencio enfrentando su mirada largo rato hasta que él asintió con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

- ¿Qué quieres con esto, Alana? – Preguntó mientras miraba indeciso la máscara que estaba a punto de ponerse.

Ella suspiró y se apoyó en la balaustra junto a él, mirando al infinito.

- Zombi acaba de confirmar que se trata de un veneno, eso es para que puedas respirar sin contagiarte, pues fue administrado por vía respiratoria. Puesto que ninguno de a bordo atacaría nunca a otro compañero, Zombi ha supuesto que sería esta niebla la causante y yo voto a su favor.

Con la mandíbula tensa ante la noticia, Kidd deslizó la máscara metálica, igual a la de su compañera, que tapó por completo la parte inferior de su rostro, incluyendo nariz y boca.

- ¿Tiene una cura?

Alana negó con la cabeza y permaneció en silencio mirando a lo lejos.

- Eso son… ¿barcos?

El pelirrojo asintió.

- Parece que la Marina ha decidido tomarnos en serio.

- ¡Pero Kidd! Esto… ¡Capitán! – Se corrigió – No estamos en condiciones para enfrentarnos a tres buques de la Armada así. ¡La mitad de la tripulación está enferma!

- Entonces nos haremos cargo nosotros. Ve a buscar a Killer y a los demás, pero que nadie moleste a Zombi mientras trabaja. Tenemos una entretenida tarde por delante – finalizó con una sonrisa que le congeló la sangre a Alana.

* * *

><p>A pesar de haber sido apartado al margen de la trayectoria de <em>su<em> chica, Donquixote Doflamingo permanecía sonriente mientras observaba a sus dos subordinados luchar desesperadamente por librarse de su poder. Bellamy le había fallado y ahora debía pagar por ello, y qué mejor forma de hacérselo pagar que matándole a manos de su compañero.

- Creo que esto ya lo he vivido antes – sonrió, pensando en _ella_.

Se preguntó si los buques que había ordenado zarpar en su búsqueda ya les habrían alcanzado. Si sus datos eran correctos, se la había visto embarcando con los "Piratas de Kidd", y tras ellos había mandado a la Marina.

- Así les derrotarás, mi pequeña, porque sé que lo harás.

"Y de ese modo – pensó mientras escuchó a Bellamy gritar de dolor – tu recompensa subirá y volverás a ser tan importante como para permitirme ir tras de ti".

Porque él había decidido hacerle la vida imposible. Y no le importaba el cómo ni el cuándo, simplemente, iría provocando su furia hasta que el Gobierno decidiese que ya era momento para que él, un Shichibukai, volviese a preocuparse por la captura de la joven Odayakana shi, Alana.

- Pronto, mi pequeña… pronto nos veremos de nuevo.

Y a un gesto de su mano, el arma de Sarquiss descendió a toda potencia sobre el cuerpo de Bellamy. Sin piedad.

* * *

><p>Eran muchos, y bastante más fuertes de los que enfrentaron la última vez, a la entrada del Grand Line. Para esta ocasión, en cada uno de los buques de la Marina había un capitán bastante más fuerte que el resto de soldados y si bien Kidd y Killer ya se estaban enfrentando a dos de ellos, el tercero parecía haberse ensañado con el vigía, Rando.<p>

Un nuevo disparo salió de su arma y poco después el cuerpo sin vida del marine se desplomaba a sus pies, sonoramente. Pero claro, ¿qué puede resultar sonoro en plena batalla, rodeados de choques de espadas y de disparos? Enfundando nuevamente su revólver, Alana se reajustó el cierre de la mascara metálica que ayudaba a toda la tripulación que aún permanecía sana a evitar respirar más veneno. Tenía miedo de que con tanto movimiento la máscara podría soltarse y quedarse expuesta al destino. Alzando una mano, usó una de las tablas de madera del suelo de cubierta para hacer crecer de ella varias raíces que, con gran fuerza y movilidad, igual que dos culebras, atraparon a varios marines y los ahogaron hasta que dejaron de respirar.

La batalla estaba siendo muy desigual. A pesar de que los marines eran bastante más numerosos, no tenían ninguna estrategia de ataque y su fuerza militar se vio muy reducida por aquello.

Una vez que se hubo librado del capitán del barco principal, el capitán Eustass Kidd alzó ambos brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, esbozando una oscura sonrisa. Inmediatamente después, cada uno de los objetos metálicos de la cubierta y de todo el barco, comenzaron a temblar a causa del poder del pelirrojo, incluida Alana. O no ella: su collar.

Con un gesto de enfado, logró justo a tiempo hacer que una de las ramas que había creado previamente la sujetase por la cintura al suelo, impidiendo así que fuese arrastrada junto con el resto de objetos a la gran pila de metal con forma de mano que estaba creando Kidd.

"Impresionante" estuvo a punto de decir en voz alta, pero se contuvo: no le daría ese gusto al pelirrojo.

Pero a pesar de todo, aquella lucha le produjo un sentimiento satisfactorio, al fin y al cabo ¿qué clase de pirata no disfruta de una buena batalla? ¿O de ver lo fuerte que es su capitán? Aquella enorme mano metálica se dejó caer con fuerza y determinación sobre los marines aterrados que abandonaban el barco uno tras otro. Era una clara victoria. Alana se giró y sonrió al pelirrojo, y por primera vez, su sonrisa era de auténtica complicidad.

Pero la sonrisa murió en sus labios.

Killer también lo vio, pero el capitán de la Marina contra el que estaba luchando le cortaba el paso.

- ¡Kidd!

Pero el pelirrojo no le escuchaba, no podía por el ruido que ocasionó el golpe de la enorme mano metálica contra sus adversarios. Pero en cambio, sí que la vio correr. Kidd alzó una ceja hacia la chica que corría aceleradamente hacia él. Parecía que iba diciendo, más bien gritando, algo, pero no alcanzaba a oírla. Y fue entonces cuando al fin lo percibió.

Tras él, el capitán marine al que creía haber derrotado se alzaba en pie con una larga espada en la mano. Apretó los dientes girándose justo a tiempo de golpearle y dejarle inconsciente antes de que el arma le tocase del todo. Con una maldición, Kidd sintió cómo el filo de su espada rozaba levemente su mejilla y cómo la correa que ataba su máscara se partía, cayendo al suelo con un "clink" metálico.

En el mismo instante en que alzó la vista hacia el cuerpo inconsciente del marine, una ágil mano estampó a toda velocidad otra mascara sobre su rostro.

Antes de ser consciente de que los marines se retiraban arrastrando el cuerpo de su capitán, Kidd se encontró de espaldas contra el suelo, con Alana sentada encima, presionando con fuerza contra su rostro la máscara que ella ya no llevaba. Y no la llevaba porque se la estaba poniendo a _él_. A _él_, repitió una voz en su mente, la chica se estaba envenenando por _él_. Ella tosió.

- Es una lata eso de que ahora seas... mi capitán.

Killer, quien no necesitaba más máscara que el casco que ya portaba habitualmente, llegó corriendo hasta la joven y le colocó otra máscara en el rostro, mientras sentía su cuerpo cansado caer sobre sus brazos. El rubio maldijo por lo bajo mientras la sostenía inconsciente sobre sus brazos.

- Parece que el veneno cada vez es más potente, Kidd. Sólo mírala. En apenas dos minutos y ya está así de débil.

El pelirrojo no contestó inmediatamente. Aún parecía sorprendido, y furioso, al pensar que ella muy probablemente acababa de salvarle el culo aquella vez.

Con un gruñido, le indicó a Killer que la bajase a la enfermería y que prohibiese al resto salir a cubierta sin máscara. Y después, con un gutural rugido, se ató la nueva máscara y comenzó a desahogar su rabia contra cualquier objeto existente en la cubierta.

* * *

><p>- ¡¿Cómo que hundidos?<p>

- N-no señor, no hundidos. Derrotados. Nos han derrotado.

Sengoku apretó el auricular del Den-Den Mushi con excesiva fuerza mientras apretaba los dientes con furia.

- ¡Capitán! ¿Quiere explicar qué quiere decir que han sido derrotados?

- Bueno... Re-recibimos un aviso sobre la posición de estos novatos y fuimos tras ellos. Pero a pesar de la nube de veneno que obtuvimos de los poderes de Magellán, nuestra derrota fue vergonzosa.

Sengoku tuvo que respirar varias veces antes de lograr calmarse lo suficiente como para evitar soltar incoherencias.

- Volved al cuartel general, está claro que hemos subestimado a estos mocosos. ¡Regresad cuanto antes! - Ordenó.

- ¡Sí, señor! Y, esto... - el Almirante de Flota observó el Den-Den Mushi una última vez antes de colgar - ya podemos afirmar con total seguridad que Odayakana shi, Alana, es ahora parte de los "Piratas de Kidd".

Con un "clik" la conversación se cortó y Sengoku cerró los ojos durante varios minutos. "Maldita sea..." pensó. Alzó la vista hacia un soldado que hacía la ronda de vigilancia frente a las puertas de su despacho.

- ¡Tú!

- ¿Señor?

- ¡Haz llamar a Donquixote Doflamingo! ¡Quiero que ese hombre me cuente muchas cosas y todas cuanto antes!

- ¡S-sí, señor!

El joven marine salió de la sala del Almirante de flota a gran velocidad, mientras éste cerraba los ojos y apoyaba el rostro sobre sus puños cerrados. No esperaba que sobreviviesen a la nueva arma de la Marina, una bomba creada a partir del letal veneno de Magellán, pero daba igual si salían de allí o no. Sólo había una persona que él conociese que tuviese algún interés especial en librarse de aquellos piratas y ese era Doflamingo. Y quería saber por qué.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>


	12. Capitán y veneno parte II

Nuevo capítulo, es de menos acción y más "sentimentalismo", pero igualmente ¡espero que este os guste! No mucho que decir salvo que me alegra ver que cada vez hay más gente que se anima a dejar un review, yo los agradezco mucho, de verdad ^^

A propósito, algunos ya lo sabéis, pero para los que no y por si acaso os interesa, acabo de abrirme una nueva cuenta en fanfiction en la que comenzaré a publicar hoy mismo (pero tranquilos, no voy a dejar de actualizar en esta). Si os interesa hacédmelo saber y os diré cuál es :) ¡Gracias y lamento la molestia!

**KittieMi:** pues a mí me hace mucha ilusión que me lo digas, no importa si lo haces 20 veces más, por mí, sigue, sigue xD ¡Gracias!

**Minxita1104:** ^^ me pareció qe Alana tenia que darle a Kidd una lección de lealtad. Me alegro que te gustase y no te preocupes que tarde o temprano Doflamigo se llevará su merecido ;) ¡Gracias!

**Uzumaki-neechan:** sinceramente yo tampoco sé cómo aguanto, pero bueno, el caso es que se me van las horas xD Bueno, pues aquí te dejo la continuación, para que veamos algo más del pasado de Alana y la reacción de Kidd a su gesto (lo de la máscara) ¡Gracias!

**Luffy,Rekee66:** jajaja ¿tanto te ha gustado? Jo, es ¡genial! ^^ Pfff, ahora Kidd está muy sorprendido de la lealtad de Alana y ¡chan, chan! Quién sabe, puede que eso les una un poquito... ¿no? :3 jaja de cualquier modo estoy segura de que si Kidd supiese sobre el pasado de Alana, Doflamingo ya podía darse por muerto xD ¡Gracias!

**fanisa:** ¡Gracias! ^^

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Escrito/Libros/Cuentos_"

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12: Capitán y veneno (parte II)<strong>

Varios golpes se escucharon en su cabeza, pero le dolía tanto que no sabría decir incluso si se lo había imaginado. Incluso comenzaba a perder el sentido, ya no sabía en dónde estaba tumbada ni qué era aquel líquido viscoso que notaba salir de su nariz y garganta.

Tosió y parte de ese líquido se derramó por su barbilla, dejándole una sensación de repugnancia en la garganta.

Una vez más, varios golpes flotaron por sus oídos. Parecían golpes a una pared. ¿Cabezazos, quizás? ¿Puñetazos? Sintió cómo poco a poco la cabeza le daba más y más vueltas hasta que al final, cuando todo fue única y exclusivamente negro... esos golpes resonaron en su cerebro como un recuerdo: alguien llamaba a la puerta.

* * *

><p>- ¿Y qué quiere que le diga, Almirante Jefe? - Respondió una voz burlona y arrogante al otro lado de la línea del Den-Den Mushi.<p>

Sengoku golpeó la mesa con un puño, haciendo saltar todos los objetos a causa del impacto.

- ¡Quiero una respuesta! ¡¿Qué es esa chica para ti?

Un silencio burlón sonó al otro lado del aparato. Desde una playa paradisiaca del Grand Line, poco antes de alcanzar Sabaody, Donquixote Doflamingo se relajaba al sol con una copa cargada en la mano mientras en sus labios relucía una tétrica sonrisa.

- Diversión - fue todo lo que dijo.

- ¿Diversión? ¡Eso es macabro incluso para ti!

- ¿Tú crees? - Sonrió el rubio.

- ¿Enviaste tú a los Marines? - Sengoku cerró los ojos en un intento por calmarse.

Conocía la respuesta, pero era su deber y obligación confirmarlo. Esperó largos segundos hasta que escuchó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea y el sonido de un vaso con hielos al ser depositado sin mucho cuidado sobre una mesa.

- No. Yo únicamente les di la bomba de veneno y les recomendé que si querían subir su rango deberían cazar novatos.

- No juegues conmigo, Doflamingo. Esas coordenadas no pudieron ser al azar.

- No lo fueron. Simplemente... eran los novatos que tenían más cerca - se hizo un largo silencio por parte de ambos -. ¿Algo más?

Sengoku colgó el Den-Den Mushi con furia. Odiaba a los piratas aunque pensase que merecían un respeto, pero ese... ese no era el caso del Shichibukai Doflamingo. Ese hombre era ruin e interesado, peligroso hasta la médula. Y no le gustaba.

De no ser porque estaba bajo las órdenes del Gobierno Mundial, habría sido una clara amenaza, igual que lo estaba siendo para esa chica.

"Demonios - pensó Sengoku -. ¿Qué tendrá esa chica? Primero Nick y ahora... ¿quiere matarla a ella?" Con gesto de cansancio, cerró los ojos mientras se pellizcaba con dos dedos la frente. Debía encontrar una conexión entre el rubio y la joven.

* * *

><p><em>- ¿Sí? - Preguntó con voz temblorosa su madre.<em>

_Al otro lado de la puerta se escucharon ruidos de bolsas y quejas infantiles._

_- ¡Mamá! ¡Soy yo! - Exclamó una voz femenina y molesta desde el otro lado de la puerta._

_Tanto Alana como su madre suspiraron aliviadas y la pequeña fue la primera en avanzar hacia la puerta._

_- ¿Qué tal estás, Nita?_

_La joven que atravesó el umbral de la puerta cargada con bolsas de ropa nueva y algo de comer le dirigió una mirada tranquila._

_- Bien, gracias._

_La chica, cuyos ojos eran del mismo color dorado que los de Alana, tenía el pelo de color cobrizo, casi pelirrojo. La pequeña Alana quería a su hermana mayor con locura, y se abrazó a su pierna._

_- Nita, cierra la puerta. Tenemos que hablar de tu novio y de... tu hermana pequeña._

_La joven le dedicó una mirada de mala gana._

_- ¿Tiene que ser ahora? Él va a venir a buscarme, madre, tenemos una cita._

_- Ese hombre es muy mayor para ti, Nita. No me gusta._

_- Es perfecto. Y no hace falta que te guste a ti._

_- Nita, te prohibo que vuelvas a ir con él. ¡No es una buena persona!_

_- ¡Tú no me prohibes nada! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a decirme quién es bueno o no para mí! - Estalló la joven._

_Una mano veloz se estampó contra la mejilla de la adolescente. Fue un golpe seco y sonoro. Pero ante todo, fue doloroso. Para todos. Alana miró hacia otro lado con sus pequeños e infantiles ojos inundados por un par de cristalinas lágrimas. Aquello era nuevo, su madre nunca les había alzado la mano, pero desde que Nita se había echado novio, ese novio, su carácter se había vuelto más frío de lo habitual._

_Nita se llevó una mano a la mejilla dolorida mientras su madre apretaba los puños y se encaminaba hacia la cuna del menor de sus tres hijos, Burán, el único varón. El pequeño de un año había comenzado a llorar. Mientras en la sala, Alana miraba al suelo mientras nerviosa jugaba con sus deditos. Miró a su hermana mayor de 15 años y en seguida apartó la mirada. Le daba miedo cuando se enfadaba, aunque siempre procuraba pensar en ella como alguien dulce como cuando eran más pequeñas y jugaban juntas. Pero ese tiempo ya había acabado._

_Nita se mordió el labio inferior y tomando las bolsas de la ropa nueva que acababa de comprarse, salió de la casa hecha una furia._

_- ¡Te odio! ¡Os odio a todos! ¡Si papá siguiese vivo esto nunca habría pasado!_

_Fue a salir por la puerta de un fuerte golpe cuando se chocó contra algo suave y plumoso. Alana sintió ganas de llorar ante aquella situación, y unos brazos poco más grandes que los suyos la abrazaron por la espalda. Su pequeño cuerpo se tensó ante el desconocido mientras el hombre de la puerta que abrazaba a su hermana clavaba sus pequeños y fríos ojos sobre ellos. Finalmente, Nita y su novio se marcharon, cerrando la puerta con brusquedad._

_El muchacho de ojos castaños que la tenía en brazos la miró, serio, bajo las vendas que cubrían su frente._

_- Puedes llorar. No le diré a tu amigo Ray que tienes miedo a ese hombre._

_Y sin poder evitarlo, la pequeña se giró y abrazándose al cuerpo de Nick se desahogó en absoluto silencio mientras él únicamente la abrazaba y susurraba a su oído._

_- Gracias.._.

* * *

><p>- Parece que ya no sangra - murmuró Kabuto, observando a la joven pálida de la camilla.<p>

- Es la única que parece mejorar - respondió Zombi.

- ¿Crees que tiene algo que ver el que la niebla haya desaparecido ya?

- No, tiene que ser algo de su metabolismo.

El silencio reinó en la pequeña sala médica del barco. Dos días, 48 horas, habían pasado ya desde que los marines les habían atacado y aún no sabían cómo tratarlo. Sabían que el veneno había sido cosa de la Marina, pues en el ataque ninguno de ellos llevaba máscara y ninguno pareció encontrarse mal en ningún momento, lo que quería decir...

- ... que era una trampa - confirmó Killer a su capitán mientras hablaban en el camarote del pelirrojo.

Kidd no se inmutó ante aquella afirmación, pues era la única respuesta lógica que tenían.

- ¿Crees que ellos tenían un antídoto? - Preguntó, serio.

- Es lo más probable.

En aquel momento, la puerta de su camarote se abrió de par en par y Zombi apareció por ella.

- Capitán, Alana se está despertando.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos ante la noticia y Killer se giró para mirarle de frente. Ambos parecían tan sorprendidos como lo había estado él minutos antes al escucharla pedir agua porque le abrasaba la garganta. Al igual que todos los demás enfermos, ella había estado teniendo delirios, sollozado de vez en cuando y diciendo cosas incoherentes, además de haber sangrado por la nariz y la boca durante largos periodos. Pero de repente, sus sudores habían comenzado a remitir, su sangre había cesado de caer y se había quedado simplemente dormida. Hasta que pidió agua en voz alta.

- ¿Despertado? ¿Seguro que no es otro delirio, como cuando llamó a Nick? - Kidd no se molestó en evitar que aquel nombre le saliese con cierta desgana.

- No, capitán. Los síntomas están remitiendo, y ha pedido agua. Kabuto está con ella ahora.

- ¿Y los demás? - Inquirió Killer.

Zombi negó con la cabeza.

- Siguen igual.

Kidd frunció el ceño y se rascó el pelo con una mano y expresión cansada.

- Killer, baja tú.

El rubio se le quedó mirado con expresión indescifrable bajo su casco.

- ¿No vienes?

- Luego - fue todo cuanto dijo el pelirrojo.

Killer se dio la vuelta a sabiendas de que su capitán no le diría nada más. Salió con Zombi de su camarote y mientras caminaban en dirección a la enfermería, cientos de alternativas pasaban por su mente.

La más lógica es que su orgullo estuviese herido porque ella le salvó del veneno y no quisiese enfrentarse a ella aún.

Otra, mucho menos probable, era que realmente no quisiese saber si ella estaba realmente mejor. Pero Killer lo dudaba. Kidd podía ser un bastardo asesino, pero seguía siendo hombre, y sobretodo, su mejor amigo, y como mejor amigo, Killer podía decir que la chica le caía bien.

Luego había muchas más opciones que habrían sido posibles de no haberse tratado de Kidd, pues desde luego, Kidd NO se sentía culpable por el estado de la chica.

Con un suspiro divertido, por la mente del rubio se pasó la imagen de su capitán pidiéndole disculpas a Alana. No, eso sí que no era una opción, pensó divertido.

Con una mano, abrió la puerta de la enfermería y se encontró a la chica encogida sobre sí misma, abrazada a sus piernas, sentada junto a la pared.

Killer se tensó en el acto y buscó la mirada de Kabuto, quien únicamente se encogió de hombros en señal de "Sé lo mismo que tú". Lentamente, se acercó a ella, sin emitir ningún sonido hasta que sus pies pisaron algo que crujió sonoramente bajo su peso. Se detuvo en el acto y su aspecto alertado despertó una risa en la joven de cabello dorado, que le miró sonriente.

- ¿A qué juegas, Killer? No voy a huir porque hagas algún ruido al acercarte.

El rubio suspiró, casi con alivio, al comprobar que no la pasaba nada malo y que lo que había pisado era el vaso roto de agua.

- Me alegra ver que ni el veneno puede contigo - respondió con sarcasmo.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Y a mí.

Permanecieron en silencio largo rato hasta que ella suspiró pesadamente y se puso en pie, balanceándose levemente a causa de su delicado estado.

- Creo que aún deberías descansar.

- Yo también - murmuró ella antes de arreglar la corta falda de su vestido -. ¿Cuándo descubristeis el antídoto? ¿Está bien al final el capitán?

Los tres intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa. Con un gesto, Killer dio a entender que él se hacía cargo de la situación y vigilando los débiles pasos de su compañera mientras caminaban hacia el camarote de la chica, comenzó a formularse preguntas internas.

- Alana... nadie ha encontrado ningún antídoto. Tú eres la única que ha mejorado.

Ella se detuvo mirándole con sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué? Recuerdo claramente haberme envenenado, le di mi máscara a... - se calló de pronto y dirigió a Killer una mirada dubitativa.

- Él está bien. Lo que quiero decir es que tal vez tú te hayas curado por tu habilidad con las plantas.

- Sí, podría ser. Algo así como lo que pasó en el bosque en la última isla.

- Exacto.

Alana permaneció pensativa unos instantes mientras fruncía levemente el ceño. ¿Podría acaso...?

- Killer, ¿sería posible... que tuvieseis algún lugar donde poder plantar algo? Ya sabes, algo de tierra.

- Creo que puedo conseguirte algo. Tienes una idea, ¿no?

Ella asintió.

- Desde que estuvimos en la isla de las frutas lo estuve pensando. Kidd ya ha comenzado a desarrollar sus habilidades, acuérdate de la mano que hizo antes.

- Antes de ayer - la corrigió él -. Has estado inconsciente dos días.

- Dos... ¿días? - A causa de sus recuerdos le había parecido que apenas había estado inconsciente unos minutos. Sacudió la cabeza - Bueno, luego me pondré al día, esto es primordial. Creo que si hago crecer una planta de cualidades curativas, es posible que encuentre un antídoto utilizándola.

- ¿Serías capaz?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- No perdemos nada por intentarlo. Si los marines no están afectados por el veneno es porque existe un antídoto, y el que yo esté mejor significa que su secreto podría estar en algo de la naturaleza.

Killer asintió mientras la ayudaba a sentarse con cuidado sobre su cama. Alana hizo un mohín de desagrado, pues resultaba más que evidente que no le gustaba ni recibir ayuda, ni verse tan débil.

- Quédate descansando hasta que hable con Zombi. Luego... hablaré con Kidd sobre esto.

Ella asintió y se estiró sobre la cama con notable cansancio. Se acarició el cuello con cierto dolor en el rostro y abrió los ojos a causa de la sorpresa que se llevó al darse cuenta de que ya no llevaba puesto el collar metálico. Killer pareció darse cuenta.

- Te lo quitó cuando comenzaste a sangrar. No creo que vuelva a ponértelo si no le provocas.

- Ya...

El Soldado de la Masacre cerró la puerta con suavidad tras de sí y fue entonces cuando ella se relajó y se dejó caer destrozada sobre la cama. Estaba más débil y cansada de lo que le gustaría admitir y el hecho de haber recordado aquel último día que pasó con su familia antes de que su vida cambiase no ayudaba demasiado a su recuperación psicológica, pues ya se martirizaba a sí misma por haber hecho semejante tontería por el pelirrojo.

"Supongo... que incluso inconscientemente ya te había aceptado como capitán, Kidd" pensó con una extraña sonrisa en los labios. Con un suspiro de resignación ante su inválida situación, cerró los ojos despacio y se abandonó al sueño restaurador de la noche.

* * *

><p>Eustass "Capitán" Kidd permanecía tumbado sobre su cama con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido en una mueca de absoluta molestia. Le estaba pasando lo mismo de aquella vez.<p>

La primera vez que Kidd vio a Alana dormir ella estaba agotada tras detener la caída de su barco del Monte Inverso y acababa de perder a su capitán, de modo que entendió que, de algún modo, llamase a Nick en sueños, pero esta vez... esta vez ella estaba envenenada e inconsciente por él, por el que era su actual capitán. ¡Y aún en sus delirios seguía llamando a Nick!

Demonios, en aquel momento en concreto el pelirrojo desearía que ese hombre siguiese con vida únicamente para poder matarlo con sus propias manos. Y eso era lo peor. Que ansiaba matarle únicamente por una joven. Por Alana.

Y eso era algo que su orgullo no quería admitir. No quería admitir que le molestaba que SU tripulante nombrase a su ANTIGUO capitán cuando estaba herida por ÉL. Suspiró pesadamente aunque a impresión de Killer, que en aquel momento entraba a buscarle a su camarote, lo que había soltado era más parecido a un gruñido frustrado.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco.

- Si tanto te molesta, díselo. Después de la impresión que se lleve no creo que pueda pensar en algo que no sea tu declaración.

Kidd se incorporó con mala cara.

- No hay nada que declarar.

- Ya - dijo el rubio, y cambió de tema -. Alana está descansando en su cuarto, creo que deberías ir a verla.

El pelirrojo le lanzó una mirada de "Déjame tranquilo" y su mejor amigo suspiró.

- Ha tenido una idea acerca del veneno - dijo en referencia a la chica.

En los ojos de Kidd brilló el interés.

- ¿Cuál?

- Ve a hablar con ella.

Esta vez fue el capitán quien puso los ojos en blanco al ver por dónde iban los tiros. No se molestó en contestar, pues tras más de 20 años de amistad con Killer, sabía que o bien tenía razón en lo que proponía, o lograría lo que él creía mejor. A no ser que le ordenase como capitán que le dejase en paz, claro. Pero aquel no era el caso, pues incluso él era consciente de que ir a verla era lo mínimo hasta para él.

Con gesto malhumorado, pasó de largo la figura de su amigo y salió de su camarote con un fuerte portazo que arrancó en Killer una sonrisa. Era tan predecible... se había preparado mentalmente más de mil formas para hacer que Kidd fuese a verla, aunque sabía que habría ido con cualquier escusa. El rubio permaneció unos minutos en el sitio, pensativo.

- Yo de ti se lo decía, Kidd. No es el tipo de chica que vaya a esperarte para siempre.

Mirando la estela que había dejado su amigo, meneó la cabeza y se encaminó de nuevo al pequeño cuarto que hacía de almacén de a bordo. Tenía que encontrarle tierra a Alana para poder desarrollar un antídoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>


	13. Empezando de nuevo

Vale, sí, lo sé: queréis matarme.

Y lo entiendo xD

Pero me explico: en Navidades, mis padres me quitaron el ordenador, y hace un mes o así, me quitaron el iPhone, así que no ha habido forma posible de actualizar antes, lo siento. De todos modos, también he estado de exámenes hasta arriba y bueno, como que tampoco habría sido muy buena idea tener la distracción de la escritura por medio xD

Pero debo decir que en el último capítulo recibí muchísimos más reviews que de costumbre y hoy cuando lo he visto… bueno… no os podéis ni imaginar qué alegría. ¡Gracias, sois los mejores! (Contestaré a los reviews al final, que si no el capítulo no va a llegar nunca xD).

En fin, en este capítulo ya va a comenzar por fin lo que es el viaje de nuestros piratas, que últimamente lo he estado basando mucho en su relación (no he podido evitarlo, adoro los romances xD) pero bueno, ya volverá el sentimentalismo en un par de capis (en este también hay, no os preocupéis). Bueno, pues ¡espero que os guste!

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Escrito/Libros/Cuentos_"

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13: Empezando de nuevo<strong>

Odiaba trabajar. Lo odiaba con toda su alma.

Eso de tener que ensuciarse las manos y gastar energía en cosas como "rellenar de tierra unas macetas" o "llevar los sacos de tierra a un rincón de la enfermería", que eran cosas que las podía hacer cualquier otro, no le gustaban nada. Odiaba tener que esforzarse. Lo aborrecía. Y tal vez era aquel sentimiento el que más la recordaba su linaje como "noble". Al fin y al cabo, ella había nacido en Sabaody. Por mucho que quisiese a sus familiares y amigos, por mucho que sí le gustasen las sirenas o los hombres pez, o incluso después de todo lo que le había tocado vivir… había cosas en ella que no habían cambiado. Como su orgullo o su poca participación en los trabajos físicos y manuales de a bordo.

Con un suspiro, apoyó la barbilla sobre la mesa mientras miraba con sumo aburrimiento el proceso de crecimiento de las plantas, acelerado por sus habilidades del Diablo. Ya debía ser casi por la mañana.

Alana se había pasado toda la noche con Zombi, seleccionando una por una las semillas que creyeron que podrían dar una cura para el veneno de sus compañeros, y ahora ya debía de ser casi de día. Ya sólo les quedaba probar los efectos de cada fruto sobre el veneno, o mezclar varios y probar de nuevo. El caso es que ya sólo quedaba la parte en la que el doctor salvaba la vida de sus compañeros y ella por fin podía darse el lujo de irse a dormir.

Acarició pensativa uno de los pétalos de la pequeña flor que se habría ante ella. Hacía ya tiempo que habían embarcado y las provisiones comenzaban a escasear, debían estar cerca de la próxima isla, lo que a ella la acercaba más de su hogar. Bajo la tenue luz que iluminaba la sala, Alana se incorporó y sacó de su bolsillo un arrugado trozo de papel. Lo desarrugó con rapidez, como si ya hubiese hecho aquello más veces, muchas más veces. Y así era. Sus ojos se movían sin parpadear si quiera sobre las irregulares líneas que manchaban aquel papel de tinta, y si cerebro le traducía aquellos garabatos que en realidad ya se sabía de memoria, a palabras de vital importancia para ella.

La primera vez que leyó la carta, lloró. Y mucho. Como si aún fuese una pequeña asustada.

La segunda, se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que la herida estuvo abierta casi por una semana.

Pero a partir de la décima o la vigésima vez… era como si leer aquellas palabras la ayudasen a ir madurando poco a poco, dándola unas esperanzas que, hasta que recibió aquella carta, no sabía que tenía.

- Hace tiempo que no haces más que leer ese papel.

La voz de Killer la pilló totalmente por sorpresa, ni siquiera le había oído acercándose.

- Son recordatorios importantes – se apresuró a responder.

Por supuesto, el Soldado de la Masacre no se tragó ni media palabra, pero no dio muestras de querer saber más. Se limitó a acercarse hasta ella, quien guardó el papel tan rápido como le tuvo al lado.

- Pronto llegaremos a tierra, más o menos al medio día. ¿Estará para entonces el antídoto?

Ella hizo un gesto de desagrado.

- Eso ya es cosa de Zombi, yo ya he hecho mi trabajo.

- ¿Estás de mal humor?

Ella le miró entre divertida y molesta según comenzaba a subir los pequeños peldaños que daban de nuevo al pasillo desde la enfermería.

- Simplemente… odio trabajar – sonrió.

Killer sonrió bajo su casco y se volteó a observar las plantas recién crecidas. Había por lo menos una docena.

- Parece que hoy hay mucho por hacer – se dijo para sí mismo, pues Alana ya había desaparecido hacia su habitación.

* * *

><p>Killer comenzaba a hacer muchas preguntas y aquello la incomodaba. Era plenamente consciente de que tarde o temprano todos los de a bordo se acabarían enterando de su auténtica historia, pero no esperaba que fuese tan pronto.<p>

Continuó caminando por los pasillos de madera oscura del barco con la mirada perdida en la toalla con la que se retiraba la tierra de las manos. Su mente viajaba en aquel momento al único lugar que no se esperaba: la próxima isla. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sentía verdadera emoción ante la perspectiva de desembarcar en una nueva isla, sentía emoción, ganas de aventura, y aunque por orgullo nunca lo reconocería en voz alta, se lo debía a la compañía que recibía por parte de los "Piratas de Kidd".

No tardó ni dos minutos en llegar a su habitación y entró despacio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No alzó la mirada de sus manos hasta que dejó la toalla en el suelo y encendió la luz. Fue entonces cuando le vio.

Con su habitual media sonrisa oscura, sus ojos dorados y su despeinado pelo rojo, el rebelde capitán Kidd la observaba sentado sobre su cama, con aspecto tranquilo y pausado, algo bastante extraño puesto que no estaba observando ningún espectáculo de aquellos que tanto le gustaban. Algo oprimió su estómago con fuerza al verle allí, pero no fue desagradable, sino más bien desconcertante. Alana sintió como si su voz se perdiese en lo más profundo de su garganta mientras esperaba a que él hablase. Pero como no lo hizo, ella inició la conversación, sacando de vuelta la voz que instantes antes había perdido.

- ¿Vienes a ponerme de nuevo el collar?

Trató de distraerse con algo, evitando aquel creciente malestar que la recorría por dentro. Era como si de repente, la mera presencia de Kidd la alterase. Le vio sonreír de medio lado.

- Ya puedes quitarte ese vestido. A partir de ahora ayudarás a Zombi con su trabajo como médico, no necesitamos más de tus _servicios_.

Alana se sonrojó ante la entonación que le dio a la palabra, pero la sorpresa pudo más que su recién descubierta vergüenza. Pudo tanto que ni se molestó en responder al tono de burla del pelirrojo.

- ¿De verdad?

Kidd se levantó y la pasó de largo, sin mirarla si quiera al caminar a su lado. Se detuvo junto a la puerta de su cuarto, pero no la miró de nuevo, se limitó a apreciar cómo ella sí que se volteaba a mirarle mientras salía de allí.

- Porque has demostrado ser una digna tripulante de los "Piratas de Kidd".

Y sin decir ni una palabra más, cerró la puerta tras de sí, caminó unos pasos y se cerró en su camarote. Alana escuchó con claridad la puerta del camarote contiguo al suyo cerrarse con fuerza y le pareció incluso escuchar el gemido de los muelles de la cama de Kidd al ceder bajo su peso. La joven dio varios pasos hasta alcanzar la cama y se dejó caer allí, cansada y exhausta, agobiada y nerviosa. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Había cedido Kidd realmente ante ella? Y lo más importante de todo… ¿significaba el hecho de que se sacrificase por él que ahora, cada vez que le viese, la tripa se le encogería y las manos comenzarían a temblarle con fuerza? Suspiró al encontrar en sus sábanas el aroma del pelirrojo. ¿Cuánto tiempo la habría esperado? ¿Y por qué la había esperado? Cerró los ojos con fuerza, maldiciendo para sus adentros, pues notó cómo ante ese simple pensamiento, el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. Reconocía los síntomas, no los había sentido antes, pero su madre de pequeña la había leído cuentos y sabía lo que era estar enamorándose.

Se mordió el labio y apretó sus manos en dos puños. Deseaba que no fuese así, deseaba no sentir nada por él. ¿Cómo había pasado? Un sollozo escapó de sus labios en un tono demasiado alto, demasiado desesperado. Ella _no_ quería encontrar el amor, su hermana lo había hecho y eso había destruido a la familia.

Se sentó sobre la cama y enterró su rostro cansado entre las manos. "No – se dijo a sí misma –. No me gusta. Es atractivo y pesado, me gusta que me preste atención, pero _no_ me gusta _él_. Es mi capitán y le salvé por ello. No por otra cosa".

- Simplemente estoy cansada – murmuró.

Pareció convencerse a sí misma y frotándose los ojos con las manos, se recostó una vez más, esperando descansar lo suficiente para poder desembarcar al medio día cuando llegasen a la isla.

* * *

><p>No debió haberle salvado. No debió haberse sacrificado por él. No debió sobrevivir a Otoko. No debió estar en Donne a la vez que él.<p>

_Nunca debieron conocerse_.

La mente de Kidd viajaba lentamente hasta el rostro de la única mujer que viajaba en su barco, la única que él había aceptado en él. Había algo que le apretaba la boca del estómago, algo que en el bosque de las frutas él había denominado molestia y algo de lo que Killer ya le había advertido. Algo que él pensaba aniquilar a toda costa. Aún quedaban meses, si no un año, para alcanzar Sabaody, y no pensaba vivir así hasta entonces o perdería su reputación.

Se sirvió un vaso de ron y se lo bebió de golpe. Sí, ya estaba hecho. Aquella joven le había desorientado durante algunos días, pero eso ya se acabó. Ahora, el peligroso Eustass "Capitán" Kidd, el sanguinario corsario que todos conocían, volvería a la carga en su camino para alcanzar el nombre de Rey de los Piratas. Y su próximo objetivo era la siguiente parada de su viaje.

La puerta de su camarote se abrió de golpe y Killer entró por ella.

- Kidd, el antídoto está funcionando, ya estamos listos para desembarcar.

- Perfecto. Mantén el rumbo hasta alcanzar la costa, volvemos a la rutina habitual.

Killer asintió ante la orden y salió del cuarto a paso ligero en dirección a la cubierta.

* * *

><p>A penas un par de horas después, el enorme buque pirata detenía su viaje a las afueras del puerto de la pequeña ciudad costera de la isla Kodai. Era una isla de gran tamaño, con varios pueblecitos alrededor de la ciudad principal al lado de la cual habían echado el ancla, con un paisaje normal basado en montes, árboles verdes y playas de arena suave y mar salado. Algo de aspecto mucho más relajante que todo lo que habían visitado hasta el momento. Además, otra de las ventajas de aquel lugar era que la parada duraría únicamente hasta el atardecer, que era el tiempo que tardaría la Log Pose en cargar la nueva magnetización de la isla.<p>

Así pues, la tripulación se dividió en grupos, tal y como siempre solían hacer. Los encargados de recuperar provisiones se encaminaron hacia el pueblo; el capitán, Killer y el grupito habitual que los seguía, en esta ocasión acompañados también por Alana que ya vestía unos vaqueros normales, se asentaron en una taberna; y los restantes permanecieron en el barco, guardando el reposo de sus compañeros y, por si había algún problema, Zombi también se quedó con ellos como médico de a bordo.

Según se abrían paso por las calles de la ciudad, Alana se había percatado de que el aspecto de aquella ciudad le resultaba muy placentero. Los edificios no eran de gran tamaño, los más grandes como mucho tenían dos plantas y una pequeña buhardilla, de ladrillo blanco y techos de tejas azules; y las calles eran amplias, mucho más de lo habitual en una ciudad, adosadas con baldosas de colores grisáceos claro que reflejaban la cálida luz del sol. Hacía calor y la garganta seca le pedía a gritos un refresco bien frío. Cuando ya parecía que las suelas de las sandalias que llevaba iban a derretirse bajo sus pies debido al calor, Kidd pareció encontrar en un pequeño callejón la taberna ideal para él y el resto del grupo.

Ya dentro y mientras observaba a sus compañeros disfrutar del alcohol, la joven se refrescó su sedienta garganta con un par de refrescos gaseosos típicos del lugar por recomendación del tabernero. Tal y como todos esperaban de la elección hecha por su capitán, el local tenía poca iluminación y era de techo bajo, seguramente para que las viviendas del piso superior fuesen más agradables. Las mesas eran redondas y de madera oscura, y las sillas de metal y asientos tapados con un cojín también oscuro. En un pequeño rincón, en una especie de pequeño escenario, un par de borrachos hacían sonar de manera estridente un elegante piano de cola, seguramente el objeto más valioso del bar, mientras otro de sus compañeros borrachos cantaba malamente una balada.

Pero eso a los que bebían allí abajo no les molestaba demasiado. Se limitaban a mirarse entre ellos de manera violenta e incómoda, lo que acabó limitando el ángulo de visión de Alana al círculo de su propia mesa. Sentado frente a ella se encontraba Rando, el joven vigía rubio con pelo punky peinado casi en una cresta vertical; al lado de Rando un joven rubio mucho más alto y grande cuyo nombre aún no conocía apuraba hasta el fondo una cerveza mientras que Kabuto, quien se sentaba al lado izquierdo de la joven, se pedía la tercera. A su lado izquierdo, Killer le daba la espalda mientras hablaba de algo con Kidd, algo que ella no podía escuchar pero que causaba una constante sonrisa burlona en su capitán.

Poco a poco, el tiempo iba pasando y con él iban cambiando los ocupantes del local. Pidió su primera cerveza y se levantó a cogerla de la barra junto con el resto de bebidas de la mesa cuanto un corte hizo que de su pierna saliese un fino hilo de sangre.

Se detuvo a mitad de camino entre la mesa y la barra, con la bandeja de bebidas en la mano y miró a su alrededor con ojos suspicaces. Nadie parecía haber visto nada.

- ¡Alana, ¿vienen esas bebidas o qué?

Giró nuevamente su mirada hacia su mesa y se sentó con sus compañeros a toda velocidad.

- Seréis impacientes – murmuró, tratando de disimular mientras bajaba la mano hasta el muslo y se rozaba la piel tratando de eliminar cualquier resto de sangre. Por suerte, sólo había sido un rasguño.

- ¿Cómo te has hecho eso?

Alzó sus ojos dorados hacia Killer, su superior, quien la miraba de reojo bajo la máscara. El Soldado de la Masacre no se la había quitado en ningún momento desde que habían entrado en la posada, pero ahora, Alana tenía la sensación de percibir una mirada cargada de sospecha y una muy leve preocupación.

- No es nada, seguramente me rozaría con una silla al ir a la barra.

- ¿Hay algo que debamos saber?

La pregunta resonó bien alta en su cabeza, tanto que casi parecía que se la estuviese gritando al oído y no obstante, nadie más de la mesa la había alcanzado a escuchar. Alana negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

- Nada.

Tomó su bebida y se dirigió al piano, cortando de aquel modo cualquier conversación con Killer. Apartó sin mucho cuidado a los jóvenes que, alcoholizados como estaban, habían acabado por dormirse sobre tan valioso instrumento y les dejó caer al suelo, donde continuaron con su siesta. Dejó su vaso sobre el piano y tocó con cierta timidez una tecla. La nota resonó de una forma tan melodiosa en sus oídos que por un momento se olvidó de Killer y de su tapadera con los "Piratas de Kidd". Simplemente cerró los ojos y, tal y como había hecho de pequeña durante sus clases de piano, dejó que sus dedos bailasen sobre el instrumento sin rumbo fijo, respondiendo únicamente al sonido que recibía de la nota anterior. Suspiró y frunció el ceño al sentir que la sangre permanecía fluyendo de aquel pequeño corte. De un rasguño tan pequeño no debería salir ni una gota, y aún así, la sangre fluía en línea recta por su pierna hasta el suelo, donde goteaba en absoluto silencio.

* * *

><p>Más allá de las primeras mesas, al lado de los sorprendidos piratas, una joven de cabellos cobrizos dirigía una mirada molesta a Alana. Sobre la mesa, su dedo se movía como si estuviese tirando de algo con un hilo atado alrededor de la yema de su dedo. Sonrió con cierta malicia antes de detener sus actos y salir del local con aires de superioridad.<p>

Por suerte para ella, la cabina del caracolófono público estaba cerca. Marcó a toda velocidad un número muy conocido y esperó a que _su_ voz sonase al otro lado del animal.

- ¿La tienes? – Preguntó la voz masculina, yendo directamente al grano.

- Aún no. Pero puedo hacerlo en cualquier momento.

- Espera al adecuado, esto es divertido, pero no nos desvivamos por ello… Mis planes van a un nivel muy superior y no voy a echarlos a perder por este capricho – la joven frunció el ceño cuando él se refirió a la chica como su _capricho_, pero no dejó que los celos la dominasen y siguió escuchando –. Sígueles. Habla con el capitán si es necesario. _Moléstala_. Y luego tráemela. O mátala, tú decides qué harás con ella, Nita.

La línea quedó muda y los ojos dorados de la joven relucieron peligrosamente mientras colgaba y se tapaba aún más con la tapa cuando el grupo de piratas abandonaba la taberna y pasaba junto a ella mientras volvían a su barco. Dejó su mirada perdida en la joven que parecía incómoda con la conversación que mantenía con el rubio de pelo largo.

Frunció el ceño. Desde luego, nunca se lo perdonaría.

* * *

><p>- Ya te he dicho que no es nada.<p>

- No me refiero a la pierna, si no al piano. ¿Cuándo aprendiste a tocarlo?

- De pequeña, mis padres me enseñaron – en cierto modo, aquello no era una mentira, pero sabía que a Killer no le bastaría.

- Hay pocos piratas capaces de tocar un instrumento de esa forma tan… perfeccionista, Alana.

- Existen los bardos, ¿no? ¿Por qué yo no voy a poder tocar el piano?

Killer decidió cambiar de tema bruscamente.

- ¿Y qué tal tu relación con Kidd?

Las mejillas de Alana se sonrojaron visiblemente.

- ¿Q-qué relación? No hay ninguna relación.

Bajo su máscara, Killer alzó una ceja.

- ¿Ah, no?

- ¡No!

- Pues te ha quitado el vestido.

- ¡Que no!

- ¿Que no, qué?

- ¡Que no y punto!

La joven subió al barco a toda velocidad mientras Killer soltaba una risita por lo bajo. Se puso manos a la obra mientras volvían a surcar las aguas, controlando que todo el mundo estuviese en sus puestos mientras observaba a su capitán.

Kidd permanecía con su habitual media sonrisa mirando el mar que estaban a punto de surcar, seguramente estaría tramando algo, como un plan para llamar la atención del Gobierno y así aumentar su recompensa o algo así. Se preguntó a sí mismo si ya habría hablado con Alana dado el sonrojo que había sufrido ella mientras hablaban, pero rápidamente descartó la idea. Kidd no era de esos.

Con un suspiro apagado, terminó su labor en cubierta y miró hacia el puerto que acababan de dejar con un estremecimiento desagradable. Una de las muchas figuras que observaban su partida le estaba causando una sensación incómoda, como si les observasen de un modo intimidador. Pero a esa distancia ya no distinguiría nada.

Con su habitual compostura, caminó junto a su capitán, que ni se movió cuando le escuchó llegar.

- Le has quitado el vestido.

Hubo un largo silencio.

- Sí – contestó algo más serio.

- ¿Qué te ronda por la mente, Kidd?

El pelirrojo sonrió.

- Killer, en ese bar, había dos personas que han llamado mi atención. Una era otro novato, un tal Basil Hawkins, y a la otra no la he visto bien, pero apuesto a que tú también te has dado cuenta.

El rubio asintió mientras su cerebro asumía que el pelirrojo estaba echando tierra por medio del tema de la joven.

- Cuanto más avancemos, más poderosas serán las personas a las que nos enfrentemos – continuó Kidd – y por eso, vamos a derrotarlos a todos.

Había un toque siniestro en aquellas palabras. Killer lo percibió claramente y sonrió bajo su casco.

- ¿Cuál es el plan? – Inquirió directamente.

- El plan… es arrasar con todo hasta alcanzar el Nuevo Mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

**¡POR CIERTO!** Como este capi se ha quedado un poco… digamos que ha sido como un capítulo intermedio antes de pasar a la acción, y no quiero dejaros con las ganas de más de esta forma, así que si no puedo en este finde, la semana que viene subiré el próximo capítulo. **¡PROMETIDO! **;)

Bueno, como prometí, aquí están mis respuestas a vuestros fantásticos comentarios:

**elion:** aquí tienes el capítulo 13 para seguir leyendo, ¡muchas gracias! :)

**Minxita1104:** Aquí estamos de vuelta, escribiendo como puedo xD bueno, no sé en el anime cuándo le darán lo que se merece, pero te aseguró que en algún momento de mi fic me vengaré de él (aunque tenga que hacer que le cague una gaviota encima xD) ¡Gracias!

**Uzumaki-neechan:** ¡por fin, logré actualizar! xD Sí, el pasado de Alana es duro, pero con Doflamingo no podía esperarse otra cosa, creo yo . ajajaj yo también le seguiría al infiernoooo xD ya veremos cuánto tardan en dejar cada uno a un lado sus respectivos orgullos ;) ¡Gracias!

**Luffy,Rekee66:** ¡madreeeee! ¡Pedazo review! xD Jajaja tal y como a mí me gustan XD madre mía, qué miedo me das, te imagino frente a Doflamingo haciéndole de todo y dejándolo que… vamos, ni para el arrastre xD (yo también le odio a muerte, tranquila). Jajajja únete al club de bipolares, que ya somos bastantes. Sí, Kidd es tan orgulloso que tiene que tener celos por narices ;) jajaj me ha encantado tu review, me he reído como no te imaginas (ay, qué identificada me he sentido xD). ¡Gracias! P.D: ¿te dije ya cuál era la otra cuenta? Es que no me acuerdo jajaj.

**Billy Cox:** ooooh jajaj ahora me siento triplemente culpable por ti xDD 1- te dejo con intriga (muajajaj de eso no me arrepiento), 2- a pesar de la presión he tardado mucho en actualizar (lo sientoooo T.T) y 3- ¡te he desvirgado en comentarios! O.o eso suena fatal jajaj me alegro de que estas locuras que escribo te gusten, ¡gracias!

**Titiritera:** me alegro de que te entretenga, ¡gracias! :)

**Hecan:** el flashback es un sueño que Alana tiene sobre su pasado mientras está afectada por el veneno (aunque creo que ya te lo expliqué xD). ¡Y ya te dejé tu merecido review! xD ¡Gracias, Hecan!

**MagratyDoUrden****:** ajajajja ¡gracias por el altar (y los sacrificios, claro)! xD Pronto, pronto iré dando más datos de Alana, que Killer es muy listo y seguro que la acaba descubriendo antes que el orgulloso de su capitán xD ¡Gracias!


	14. Cartas

Bien, aquí traigo ya el capítulo 14 ^^

Debo decir que este capítulo (aunque me gusta entero) su primera parte, antes de que lleguen a la isla… no sé, me encanta :3 Cosas mías, supongo xD ¡Espero que os guste!

**Uzumaki-neechan:** jajaj ¡gracias a ti por leerme! ;) me alegro de que te gustase el capi, y creo que este te gustará también (espero) xD Síii, y ya que no pude actualizar de este fic la semana pasada, actualicé el de "Papeles cambiados"… ¡que no me olvido de vosotros! :D ¡Gracias!

**Minxita1104:** jajajaja lo sientooooo T.T de verdad que yo quería escribir, pero me quitaron el ordenador, el móvil y el internet… ¡no había forma de poder actualizar! T.T pero bueno, ahora que ya estoy de vacaciones ya podré hacerlo más a menudo xD ¡Gracias!

**Kittieheartsshushi:** :O jajaj ¡por supuesto que no os abandono! Prometí acabar todos los fics y pienso cumplirlo ;) Si es que el instituto me tenía secuestrada… xD Suerte con tus exámenes :) ¡Gracias!

**MagratyDoUrden:** wiiii ya siento la energía de esos nuevos sacrificios ;) y para demostrarlo, aquí tenemos otro capítulo algo más largo que los demás (normalmente los hago de 9 hojas en Word, pero éste tiene 15) xD ¡Gracias!

**Billy Cox:** síiii me encantan los súper reviews xD Sí, le faltó algo de acción, y éste tampoco tiene mucha, pero ya verás como el próximo tendrá bastante, para compensar ;) jajaj Killer también es genial… ¡Gracias!

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros/Escrito_"

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14: Cartas<strong>

Durante las noches en las que el barco debía continuar navegando por las peligrosas aguas del Grand Line, la tripulación se turnaba para dormir unos una noche y los demás la noche siguiente, de forma que al menos un cuarto de todos los hombres permaneciesen en sus puestos para mantener el barco en su rumbo y vigilar por posibles barcos enemigos.

Si una noche un tripulante trabajaba, eso significaba que la noche siguiente podría dormirla a pierna suelta. Y esa regla tan simple era para todos, incluida Alana, pensó Killer, cuando la vio por cuarta noche consecutiva, sentada sobre la baranda de madera del barco, con el codo apoyado sobre sus rodillas y el rostro apoyado a su vez sobre su mano. La mirada la dirigía a algún punto del mar oscurecido por la noche, y no era capaz de imaginarse en qué podía estar pensando. Se acercó a ella despacio.

- Llevas cuatro noches sin dormir nada.

La joven suspiró.

- No logro conciliar el sueño.

Alana se incorporó levemente estirando los brazos delante de su rostro. Sonrió levemente al mirar a la cara a su compañero, aunque, como cabía esperar, el Soldado de la Masacre portaba su casco azul y blanco cubriéndola. Ella sintió curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué llevas ese casco? – Preguntó sonriente.

- ¿Por qué tú llevas el pelo siempre suelto?

- Me gusta así.

- Lo mismo para mí – contestó él.

Ella volvió a contemplar el mar en silencio. Llevaba bastante tiempo atormentándose a sí misma por estar ganándose la confianza de los piratas sin haber sido sincera con ellos. En un principio dio por hecho que sería fácil utilizar una tripulación para alcanzar Sabaody; al fin y al cabo, cuando Nick y ella habían intentado lograrlo, también habían mentido a los suyos.

Pero no había sido así. Alana no sólo detestaba mentirles, sino que les estaba tomando cariño. Y era de las pocas veces que sentía que mentir a otra persona no estaba bien.

- Lo siento mucho, Killer.

El rubio se la quedó mirando, pensativo y sin terminar de entender el motivo de su disculpa. Ella seguía sin mirarle.

- ¿Por qué?

Una ráfaga de viento más frío causó que los pelos de Alana se pusiesen de punta. Pareció encogerse sobre sí misma instantes antes de negar a Killer con la cabeza y ponerse en pie.

- Espero que nunca llegues a averiguar el motivo – sentenció, con una triste sonrisa decorando su rostro.

Killer no dijo nada y ella atravesó la cubierta hasta la puerta que daba al interior del barco. Avanzó hasta llegar a la puerta que daba a la cocina y encendió una pequeña vela que dejó reposando sobre la mesa. Se sentó en completa soledad y tras asegurarse de estar sola, sacó de nuevo la carta que llevaba siempre en uno de sus bolsillos y estiró el papel sobre la mesa. Volvió a leerla otra vez, la décima vez en aquellas cuatro noches.

"_Te encontré._

_Hola, Alana, quiero que sepas que ya soy mayor. Mamá no me deja hablar de ti ni de Nita con mis amigos, pero el otro día leyendo el periódico la escuché soltar una exclamación ahogada y al mirar la foto pregunté "¿Quién es, mami?"._

_Eras tú._

_Salías corriendo de la mano con un tal Nick, huyendo de un barco de la Marina. Y me dije "¿Es esa mi hermana?". Desde luego, el color de los ojos es el mismo. Eres muy hermosa, hermana, pero dime, ¿por qué os fuisteis Nita y tú? ¿No nos queríais a mamá y a mí? ¿Por qué no me dejaste conocerte? ¡Tú conociste a Nita! ¡Me conociste a mí de bebé! ¡Yo también tengo derecho a tener hermanos!_

_Bueno… mamá dice que no tuviste elección, por lo que no estoy enfadado contigo. ¿Qué pasó? Si no me lo dices tú, lo averiguaré por mi cuenta. Mamá dice que he heredado el ingenio de papá, aunque él murió antes de nacer yo. ¿Cómo era él, Alana? Mamá tampoco habla nunca de él…_

_Por cierto, no pienses que te culpo de nada. Me molesta no haberte conocido, pero si mamá dice que no fue tu culpa, yo la creo. Y trataré de encontrar también a Nita, no pienses que sólo te voy a atormentar a ti con mis preguntas._

_Bueno, creo que debería despedirme. Te echo de menos… aunque nunca haya llegado a conocerte, te echo de menos. Por favor, vuelve pronto._

_Burán_".

Alana ocultó el rostro en sus manos mientras respiraba profundamente en busca de las palabras adecuadas que su hermano necesitaba escuchar. Lo cierto era que cuando recibió la carta, lo primero que hizo fue jurarse que jamás la contestaría; su hermano no debía verse inmiscuido en todo aquel lío entre ella y Nita. Pero ahora que finalmente se había decidido a regresar a Sabaody… la verdad era que, como poco, su pequeño hermano que ya tendría los 13 años se merecía una breve explicación.

Sacando del bolsillo el tintero y la pluma que había encontrado en uno de los armarios del barco, comenzó a escribir en el reverso de la carta de su hermano.

"_A Burán._

_Lo siento._

_Sé que te sonará vacío y que seguramente no entiendas ahora mismo el motivo de mis disculpas, pero espero que, tal y como le he dicho hoy a un amigo, nunca tengas que saber el motivo real por el que me disculpo._

_Volviendo a tu carta… vaya… me encontraste. No es que quisiese ocultarme, nunca lo pensé, pero me has sorprendido. He tardado casi un año en atreverme a responderte, y lo cierto es que al principio me prometí a mí misma que jamás lo haría. Eso es algo que espero que tampoco entiendas nunca._

_Me preguntas qué pasó… podría decirse que se juntaron muchas situaciones catastróficas hasta tal punto que ya no podía aparecer por casa si no quería poneros en peligro. Pero por eso no voy a disculparme, no fue por completo mi culpa. Siento no poder (o querer) decirte más, pero es mejor así._

_Papá era un gran hombre. Le gustaba ir a las ferias y beber leche desnatada caliente con una gota de chocolate frío. Cosas suyas. Lo cierto es que me marché a los 5 años, no recuerdo mucho de él, pues murió antes de eso. Oye, y mamá… ¿está bien? ¿Sabe ella que me escribiste?_

Un ruido al final del pasillo la alertó que alguien se acercaba. Alana alzó el rostro de la carta que estaba escribiendo y calculó mentalmente que como mucho tenía un minuto para finalizarla. Miró lo que llevaba escrito. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… las disculpas predominaban en su escritura. Concentrándose como pudo, trató de finalizar.

_Tengo que irme. No me gustaría que los que me acompañan supiesen de mi… pasado. Cuídate mucho, Burán, puede que algún día logre cumplir tu sueño de conocer a tu hermana. Espero que aún lo quieras._

_P.D: me preguntaste sobre Nita. Ten cuidado_".

Dejó caer la pluma rápidamente y dobló el papel a tiempo de guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón justo cuando el rostro de Kidd asomaba por la puerta de la cocina.

La tenue luz de la vela iluminaba ambos rostros con una pasiva iluminación que dejaba más espacio a sombras que a la propia luz de la llama. Por un momento, pareció como si el pelirrojo dudase entre comenzar una conversación o no con ella, pero acabó por entrar en la sala para pararse a escasos metros de donde la joven recogía la pluma y la tinta.

- ¿Qué haces a estas horas?

- Quería… intentaba escribir algo – otra mentira.

Una tras otra, todas las mentiras que la joven contaba por intentar ocultar todo lo relacionado con su pasado le iban creando una incómoda sensación en el estómago. Sabía que debía hacerlo, no podía contar nada a Kidd o a Killer que pudiese hacer que Doflamingo fuese tras ellos, pero le resultaba tan duro mentir a aquellas personas a las que tanto había acabado queriendo…

Kidd no fue consciente del remolino de emociones que se cruzó en la dorada mirada de Alana.

- Vete a dormir. Mañana llegaremos a tierra y no quiero tener que cargar contigo – intentó sacar su mejor sonrisa burlona, pero le quedó una mueca al repasar mentalmente lo que Killer acababa de decirle.

_**Flash back**_

_Todo estaba en orden. Normalmente, él dormía plácidamente en su camarote porque Killer era muy capaz de mantener el control en el barco, pero aquella noche no lograba dormir. No le preocupaba nada, simplemente, era la típica noche en la que no tenía sueño. Hasta la almohada le había parecido incómoda, de modo que sin darle más vueltas, con los pantalones oscuros que utilizaba para dormir y sin camiseta ni nada, decidió salir a tomar algo el aire. Por el camino había comprobado por su cuenta que todo estaba en perfecto estado, incluso había bajado a revisar los planos en los que se podía ver que la próxima isla que iban a visitar debía estar desierta, poblada como mucho por algún pueblo nómada que fuese capaz de aprovechar las tierras del pie del volcán que prácticamente ocupaba la totalidad de la superficie de la isla._

_Tras memorizar levemente el plano, salió de allí y llegó rápidamente a cubierta, donde se encontró a Killer sentado sobre la baranda de madera al lado de Netto y Lean, que lanzaban sus cañas al mar sin demasiado éxito aparentemente._

_- ¿No duermes?_

_- Ya ves que no – murmuró Kidd._

_Killer le miró largamente hasta que, frustrados por no haber logrado sacar ni un pez del agua, Lean y Netto se despidieron y se marcharon a dormir. Finalmente, sólo quedaban ellos y la noche obre la cubierta del barco de los "Piratas de Kidd"._

_- Kidd, algo pasa con Alana._

_El pelirrojo soltó un gruñido._

_- Ahora no, Killer. Llevas repitiendo lo mismo desde que la admitimos a bordo._

_- No me refiero a eso – protestó el rubio ante la poca paciencia de su capitán. Le vio alzar una ceja y prosiguió –. Creo que le ocurre algo._

_Kidd soltó una media sonrisa y volvió a mirar al frente._

_- ¿Sólo eso?_

_- No, Kidd, me refiero a algo gordo. No sé el qué, pero…_

_- … tu instinto._

_Killer asintió._

_- Me dice que algo no va como debería._

_Kidd maldijo por lo bajo sobre todo lo que conocía. El jodido instinto de Killer era algo que no había fallado ni una sola vez desde que se conocían, y ya había perdido la cuenta de en cuántas ocasiones, ese mismo instinto les había sacado de un buen aprieto._

_- Pues ya lo contará, no voy a meterme en eso. Si cree que puede resolverlo sola, allá ella._

_Killer le miró de reojo mientras le veía marcharse._

_- ¿Vas a hablar con ella? – Sonrió maliciosamente bajo su casco._

_Kidd se detuvo en seco._

_- ¡Por supuesto que no!_

_- Pero si estás preocupado por ella…_

_- Del mismo modo que lo estaría por cualquier otro de mis tripulantes. El resto del mundo puede hacer lo que quiera, pero vosotros, mi tripulación, debéis seguir con vida para convertirme en el Rey de los Piratas._

_- Ya – respondió Killer, secamente, aún medio sonriente –. Deja de adornarlo y ve a hablar con ella._

_Kidd quiso buscar un reproche a su compañero, pero lo vio inútil. No había nadie capaz de ocultarle nada a Killer. Se adentró en el barco y tomó el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina esperando poder beber un buen trago de ron para calmar los ánimos._

_¿Que algo le pasaba a Alana? ¡Maldita sea, pues que se lo preguntase él! ¿Acaso era que por ser el capitán también tenía que mostrar preocupación al mismo nivel que lo haría un mejor amigo? Y lo peor era… ¿también con una mujer? ¿Con la única mujer que había en todo el barco? Golpeó de pasada una de las paredes del pasillo mientras alcanzaba la cocina._

_A la porra, se dijo. Si la niña no se lo contaba a nadie, por algo sería. Fin del problema._

_Pero para colmar completamente el vaso, de todas las personas que podían haber estado despiertas y en la cocina en aquel momento, tenía que haber sido ella._

_**Fin flash back**_

- ¿Y bien?

Kidd parpadeó al escuchar la voz de Alana, que le trajo bruscamente de nuevo a la realidad.

- ¿Qué?

Ella refunfuñó, molesta por tener que repetir de nuevo la pregunta.

- Que si tú tampoco duermes.

- No.

El pelirrojo avanzó hacia la despensa y sacó una botella de ron. Mirando de reojo el rostro de la joven, se la lanzó sin previo aviso.

- ¡Eh! – Protestó ella, cogiéndola casi por casualidad antes de que se resquebrajase contra el suelo.

Sin hacer caso a la sorpresa de la chica, Kidd sacó su propia botella y se sentó frente a ella. La mirada de ella realmente mostraba confusión y disfrutó de lo lindo con el momento.

- ¿Qué miras tan sorprendida, mocosa?

Ella frunció el ceño.

- A ti. ¿A qué viene esto? – Dijo, moviendo la botella que tenía en la mano.

La sonrisa de Kidd se hizo más amplia.

- Un trago entre capitán y subordinada. ¿Tienes algún problema o algo mejor que hacer? – Alana abrió los labios para contestar – ¿No? ¡Perfecto!

Y sin darle tiempo a responder, Kidd brindó contra su botella para después echar un trago bien largo al ron. Alana le miró largamente. Sabía que así funcionaban las cosas, que el capitán realmente debía llevarse bien con sus tripulantes, pues en su día, él mismo los habría elegido para formar su tripulación. Pero aún así, la estampa se le hacía extraña.

Una pequeña corriente de aire entró por una de las ventanas y casi apagó la vela que les iluminaba a los dos. La joven miró su botella intacta antes de volver a mirar a su capitán, que no quitaba la vista de ella, a la espera de que bebiese de su botella.

A la porra.

Descorchó su botella y brindó con él con una sonrisa.

- Por el próximo Rey de los Piratas – murmuró.

Kidd abrió los ojos levemente al escuchar aquel brindis y la observó mientras ella también bebía un largo trago. Ambos sonrieron después de aquello y alzaron sus botellas a la par.

- Me uno a eso – sentenció Kidd, antes de vaciar de golpe la botella.

* * *

><p>El amanecer llegó tan rápido que Alana sólo pudo dormir un par de horas después de casi vaciar la despensa de ron con Kidd la noche anterior. No era que ella hubiese bebido mucho, pero su capitán tenía una resistencia al alcohol casi única. ¡Siete botellas se bebió y no le vio ni un poco borracho! Y ella con tres tuvo que parar si no quería dejar que él la llevase luego a su camarote, lo que no la habría hecho ni pizca de gracia. Ya se imaginaba los comentarios si hubiese ocurrido aquello, y todos era terriblemente burlones.<p>

Con un suspiro, se desperezó sobre su cama y se levantó poco después para ducharse y buscar algo de ropa en su armario. Encontró una mini falda negra plisada y la combinó con una camisa de mangas largas y anchas que cubría su espalda en su totalidad y dejaba un generoso escote digno de cualquier corsaria de aquellos días. Se calzó unas sandalias planas de color negro y se miró al espejo. El pelo le iba creciendo poco a poco, y ya le cubría poco más abajo de los hombros. Un poco más y podría usarlo para cubrir su cicatriz si llevaba camisetas de tirantes o algo más ligero de tela, como un bikini.

El graznido que avisaba la llegada del periódico la recordó su principal objetivo aquel día: enviar la carta a su hermano.

Salió a toda velocidad de su camarote, saludando con la mano a cuantos se iban encontrando en su camino hasta que llegó a cubierta. Le entregó la carta al pájaro tras indicarle su destino y aprovechó para comprar el periódico.

Se sentó sobre el mismo suelo de la cubierta y comenzó a leer los sucesos más importantes de los últimos días, y así la encontró Netto cuando salió a cubierta tras finalizar con el desayuno.

- Cocinar para 20 no es lo mismo que cuando sólo tenía que cocinar para mi familia y para mí – Alana le sonrió mientras el hombre se sentaba a su lado –. ¿Qué miras? – Le preguntó con curiosidad.

- El incidente en el Reino de Arabasta. Parece que al final Luffy, Viví y los chicos lograron sus objetivos. Me alegro muchísimo por ellos.

- ¿Les conoces?

- Sí, me los topé antes de unirme a vosotros, después de lo de Otoko, ya sabes. Mira, aquí dice que Luffy venció a Crocodile, ¡es impresionante! – Se enfrascó emocionada en el periódico sin ser consciente de que cierto pelirrojo muy temperamental la había escuchado y se dirigía hacia allí no muy contento con las noticias que se daban sobre Sombrero de Paja.

Le arrebató el periódico de las manos con cierta brusquedad y leyó el artículo con mala cara. Finalmente, sonrió de forma siniestra.

- Parece que hay otros novatos interesantes. Seguro que todo esto ha subido su recompensa bastante.

- Así es – Alana le mostró el nuevo cartel de Monkey D. Luffy –. Su cabeza vale 100 de los grandes, y la de Zoro otros 60. Os van superando, chicos – sonrió, sacando la lengua.

- No por mucho – sentenció Kidd.

- Kidd, estamos listos, podemos atracar – informó Killer.

- De acuerdo, vamos allá.

Alana recogió el periódico antes de regresar a la enfermería junto con Zombi, quien permanecía enfrascado desde hacía días en el estudio de las diferentes plantas que Alana había logrado hacer crecer para ayudar a sus compañeros enfermos días atrás.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Bastante – respondió el médico –, pero me faltan algunas hierbas para terminar de mezclar todo esto. Me gustaría terminar el estudio por completo.

Zombi alzó la vista de la mesa en la que "diseccionaba" una de las plantas y la observó mientras se ponía a bata para trabajar en la enfermería.

- Puedo hacerlas crecer. ¿Qué necesitas?

- ¿Tienes plantas procedentes de un bosque relicto?

Alana dejó caer los brazos, desanimada.

- Para nada, nunca antes había visitado una isla volcánica.

- Ya veo. Como sabes, un bosque relicto es aquel que queda como vestigio de algún tipo de flora que alguna vez hubo en la zona y que en el presente sólo está dicha muestra de vegetación de lo que en el pasado fue. Como, por ejemplo, en una isla volcánica. Pues necesito un ejemplo de los matorrales que crecen en este tipo de terreno. Me servirá, por ejemplo, un cactus.

- Entiendo. Pensaba bajar a la isla así que si quieres quedarte, lo recogeré antes de volver.

- Te lo agradecería – murmuró Zombi mientras volvía al trabajo.

Alana dejó de nuevo la bata en su sitio y recogiendo en una bolsa bandolera lo indispensable y su revólver bien cargado, salió a cubierta y descendió a la isla. Mientras caminaba por las playas arenosas de aquel pequeño paraíso, observó al grupo de su capitán caminando un poco más lejos de donde ella se encontraba. Finalmente, cuando encontró una ruta que la llevaría a través del bosque hacia donde pudiese encontrar el cactus para Zombi, dejó de seguir a sus compañeros y se adentró en la isla, completamente sola.

Por el camino, observó una gran variedad de plantas a su alrededor. Algunas flores eran tan grandes como ella misma y otras más pequeñas que su puño. Del mismo modo, el grosor de los árboles y los colores de sus ojos, también variaban con cada paso que avanzaba. Recogió semillas de todo tipo, pues sabía que cuantas más cosas pudiese utilizar en un combate a su favor, más posibilidades habría de vencer.

Eso siempre lo había tenido claro.

También recogió muestras de plantas que ella conocía que servían para curar síntomas de algunas enfermedades y así siguió hasta que alcanzó el límite del bosque y el inicio del volcán. En teoría, éste debería estar inactivo, y aunque la Log Pose no tardaría más de unas horas en cargarse, no podía evitar sentirse algo intimidada en presencia de semejante gigante.

Como el sol pegaba fuerte, decidió buscar una sobra donde descansar, pues había caminado por lo menos durante una hora entre la maleza. Y casi sin quererlo, se quedó dormida.

* * *

><p>- Esto… sí que es una sorpresa – murmuró Kidd.<p>

El sonido que hacían las cuchillas de Killer al girar amenazantes contra sus adversarios cortó cualquier otro sonido. Kabuto blandía su tridente contra el grupo de piratas que comenzaban a cercarles. Kidd trató de reconocer su bandera, pero Killer se le adelantó.

- ¿Qué buscan en esta isla los piratas de la "Banda de Bellamy"?

Sarquiss, el hombre de pelo más largo avanzó un paso con expresión amenazante.

- Bellamy ya no existe, ¡yo soy el capitán ahora!

- ¡Síiiii! – Gritó a coro el resto de la banda.

El pequeño grupo de los "Piratas de Kidd" se preparó para defenderse del repentino asalto que habían sufrido. Sacaron sus armas y Kidd se preparó para usar sus poderes cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo. Y pareció que Sarquiss también.

- ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está _ella_?

Lily, una joven rubia bajo las órdenes de Sarquiss, avanzó hasta rozarle el brazo.

- Descuida, ya sabes que _él_ nos dijo que Nita se haría cargo de ella – le susurró.

La frase no llegó a oídos de todos, pero sí de Killer, que era el que estaba más cerca de ellos. Sarquiss pareció leer sus intenciones cuando retrocedió hasta la altura de Kidd para avisarle, y le atacó con su espada.

El duelo dio comienzo en plena playa.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos despacio. El sol se había desplazado mientras ella dormía y ahora la sombra del árbol ya no la cubría, por lo que le costó acostumbrar sus ojos a la nueva luz recibida.<p>

Una figura se dibujaba en su campo de visión. No era muy nítida, pero podía decir que tenía el pelo largo y oscuro, de algún tono rojizo, según los brillos del sol. Conforme se fue acercando, pudo distinguir las curvas de una mujer bajo la capa que cubría su rostro. Se detuvo justo frente a ella.

- ¿Puedo… puedo ayudarla? – Preguntó, algo confusa por su repentina aparición.

- Oh, ya lo creo que puedes.

La garganta de Alana se quedó seca. Alzó el rostro hacia la persona que tenía ante ella, sabiendo perfectamente a quién vería bajo la capa mucho antes de que ésta se la quitara. Estaba más mayor y parecía más cansada, pero seguía siendo _ella_.

- Nita… – susurró.

Su hermana.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>


	15. La usuaria de la Saku Saku no Mi

¡Hola! Aquí estamos ya de vuelta con otro capítulo y debo decir que mientras lo escribía no me gustaba dónde lo estaba cortando, así que al final, son como dos capítulos juntos (espero que la idea de leer el doble de lo habitual os guste) xDD.

Por cierto, **NOTA IMPORTANTE:** el otro día leí por ahí que el nombre del tipo con aspecto de zombie al que yo llamaba _originalmente_ Zombie, es Heat. Así que ya sabéis, ahora **Zombi=Heat.** ¡Gracias!

Pues eso, que ¡espero que os guste!

**Uzumaki-neechan:** ajajaj oh dios mío, me siento culpable por estar volviéndote loca xD Queda poco ya para saber TODOS los jugosos (y tristes) detalles del pasado de Alana, pues les queda poco para llegar a Sabaody… y allí… muajajaj xD jajaja Kidd es el típico cabezota, pero todas le queremos 3 Pues nada, aquí te traigo un nuevo capítulo el doble de largo de lo habitual (pero no os acostumbréis que es una matada escribir tanto de golpe xD) ¡Gracias!

**Kittieheartsshushi:** jajaj puñetero móvil… lo cierto es que al principio pensé "¡Qué demonios! Que acaben en la cama y punto" pero noooo… aún hay que alargarlo un pelín, incluso para el primer beso 3 xD ¡Gracias!

**Minxita1104:** mmm… qué buenas preguntas… veamos, 1.- Yo le pongo el casco porque no sé cómo es su cara xD Pero voto a favor de que se lo quite de una vez :) 2.- Ha mentido muchas, pero ya no le queda nada, ahora (bueno, al final de este capítulo) ya no tendrá por qué seguir mintiendo (del todo) xD 3.- ¡Buena pregunta! Jajaj se la preguntaré para la próxima vez xD. ¡Gracias por tu sincera opinión (y por el review)!

**Titiritera:** estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, ¡deberían ponerlos más en la serie! Jajaj ¡Gracias!

**MagratyDoUrden:** ajajajja wow, que de preguntas xD Bueno, no te las contesto porque en este capítulo encontrarás la mayoría de las respuestas xD ¡Gracias por la ropita! (Aunque algo de dinerillo también, que con la crisis…) Jajaja no me hagas caso, que hoy estoy muy pava xD ¡Gracias!

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros/Escrito_"

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15: La usuaria de la Saku Saku no Mi<strong>

La cuchilla de Killer volvió a mancharse de sangre en el momento en el que cortó el pecho de uno de los piratas que se les echaban encima en la playa y acto seguido, saltó hacia atrás lo suficientemente rápido como para que el otro hombre que le iba a golpear con un garrote no pudiese reaccionar cuando volvió a saltar hacia delante y le cortó la garganta, matándolo en el acto.

Kabuto por su parte se defendía hábilmente de los ataques de los numerosos "Piratas de Bellamy" haciendo uso de su tridente, sin que pareciese que necesitase usar nada mejor para librarse de ellos.

Más cerca del límite entre la playa y el pequeño bosque de la isla, Kidd disfrutaba como un niño del espectáculo mientras apuntaba con su arma a un ya abatido y sangrante Sarquiss, que permanecía caído bocabajo sobre la arena, con los ojos en blanco y aparentemente sin conocimiento.

- Sólo eres una basura – murmuró al tiempo que le daba el disparo fatal.

No había sido rival para él. Eustass Kidd era muy capaz de mostrar respeto por sus rivales _siempre y cuando_ demostrasen merecerlo. Pero ese no había sido el caso de ese tal Sarquiss. Además, había dicho algo que le había hecho torcer el gesto. ¿Con _ella_ se había referido a Alana? Porque si ese era el caso y según las palabras de la joven rubia que también había acabado derrotada por mano de Killer, una tal Nita había ido a encargarse de ella.

Aunque no había por qué preocuparse en un principio. Si esa chica era tan débil como los piratas que uno tras otro perecían a manos de sus hombres, Alana estaría bien sola.

Con una maliciosa sonrisa, se dispuso a acabar con aquella insulsa batalla mientras reunía todas las armas del lugar para formar una enorme y devastadora mano metálica sobre su brazo derecho.

* * *

><p>Nita se retiró la capa, dejándola caer detrás suyo y Alana la observó mejor, en completo silencio.<p>

Su hermana llevaba su larga melena cobriza suelta alrededor del rostro y esos ojos que eran del mismo color que los suyos, dorados, parecían tan siniestros como la última vez que los vio, en el barco de Doflamingo. Llevaba una cesta de mimbre en una mano, pero su contenido iba tapado por un pañuelo, y la otra mano iba oculta a su espalda. La vio sonreír.

- ¿No te alegras de verme, Alana?

- Ni en pintura – siseó, con profundo desprecio.

La pelirroja soltó una carcajada bastante melodiosa.

- Vaya, esa no es forma de recibir a tu hermana mayor – vio como Alana se intentó poner de pie, pero no pudo mover la pierna derecha. Sonrió más si podía ante su rostro de sorpresa –. ¿Sabes? Eras muy pequeña pero… ¿te acuerdas de cuando papá venía a casa los fines de semana para llevarnos a todos al campo a tomar cerezas? – Retiró el pañuelo de la cesta y Alana observó decenas de aquel exquisito fruto rojo en su interior – ¿Te las tomas conmigo?

Alana negó furiosa con la cabeza.

- No.

Intentó levantarse una vez más, pero no era capaz de mover la pierna derecha. Fulminó a su hermana con la mirada mientras ésta se sentaba a su lado con total tranquilidad. Cuando sintió su mirada, Nita se volteó a verla.

- Oh, ¿eso? – Dijo inocentemente señalando la pierna de Alana con la mirada – Te he quitado la sensibilidad de la pierna.

Alana apretó los dientes, furiosa.

- ¿Que has hecho qué?

- No me mires así, hermanita, ha sido por tu propio bien.

- ¡Devuélvemela!

Nita suspiró fingidamente antes de sonreír de una forma tan siniestra que por unos instantes, la fortaleza de Alana quedó quebrada por el miedo.

- Como quieras – dijo mientras con su mano señalaba su pierna con un dedo – pero ya te lo advertí que era por tu bien.

Hubo un pequeño resplandor alrededor de su pierna, como si algo entrase en ella del mismo modo que un fantasma atravesaría una pared, y tan pronto como Nita retiró el dedo, el rostro de Alana palideció. Su corazón comenzó a latir a toda velocidad antes de doblarse sobre sí misma para dejarse caer sobre la pierna con un sonoro alarido de dolor que, estuvo segura, habría recorrido mar y aire hasta alcanzar incluso las costas de la próxima isla.

* * *

><p>Killer palideció al escucharlo del mismo modo que Kidd. Se volvieron justo a tiempo de ver como de la zona de la que provenía el grito, una bandada de pájaros despegaba el vuelo, como si les hubiesen espantado.<p>

Compartieron una mirada de duda antes de adentrarse a paso firme en la isla en busca de su compañera mientras Kabuto y los demás se encargaban de adueñarse de los posibles tesoros que pudiesen tener los otros piratas.

* * *

><p>- Maldi… mal… ¡maldita! – Bramó furiosa, sin poder reprimir las lágrimas que le causaba aquel intenso dolor – ¿Qué me has hecho?<p>

Su voz fue tan solo un susurro y Nita la ofreció la cesta de cerezas mientras ella tomaba varias a gran velocidad. Se señaló abriendo los ojos con incredulidad.

- ¿Quién, yo? – Preguntó teatralmente.

Alana fue a responder algo, pero el dolor era tan intenso que el mero hecho de estar consciente le parecía una tortura. Nita sonrió ante la visión que tenía de su hermana.

- ¿Por qué… no puedo… mover la pierna?

- Oh, hablando de eso… te quité la sensibilidad de la pierna para que no sufrieses este dolor, pero bueno…

- ¡No te hagas la tonta conmigo! – Exclamó Alana, mirándola con furia – ¡¿Qué-has-hecho? – Exigió.

Finalmente, Nita sacó la mano que hasta entonces había ocultado a la vista de Alana y ésta palideció más aún, pareciendo que estaba completamente lívida.

- E-eso… eso es…

Nita soltó una risa desagradable, pero la mirada de Alana permaneció estática ante la visión de lo que la pelirroja sostenía.

- Es tu tibia, por su puesto.

Alana lo comprendió. De ahí que no pudiese moverse, su hermana le había quitado uno de los huesos que sostenían su pierna y eso también causaba su inmenso dolor. Le había arrebatado la tibia, pensó de nuevo, mirando el hueso que su hermana sostenía entre los dedos de su mano izquierda.

- ¿Cómo lo has…?

- ¿…hecho? Verás, mientras tú vivías bajo el techo de los Tenryuubitos, Nick escapó de nuestro barco mientras navegábamos por el mar del sur, y persiguiéndole alcanzamos una isla de lo más peculiar, llena de doctores, cirujanos, blah, blah, blah – sonrió –. Y allí Doflamingo me ofreció una Fruta del Diablo. Más concretamente, la Saku Saku no Mi, la fruta "Quita quita". Eso me dio la habilidad de poder quitar de cualquier parte lo que yo quiera, como en la última isla. ¿No notaste que ese pequeño rasguño soltaba demasiada sangre?

Alana cerró los ojos recordando a Nick. "Bruja" pensó. Estúpida Nita, cómo deseaba poder golpearla hasta desahogarse, pero no podía hasta que no supiese cómo recuperar su hueso… si es que había alguna posibilidad de conseguirlo. Pero no iba a rendirse. La miró con tanto odio que deseó por un momento que las miradas pudiesen matar.

- Eres… despreciable – escupió, con la mirada encendida de rabia, mientras alrededor de su pierna comenzaban a crecer plantas de fuertes tallos –. No vales nada. No entiendo porque tú… fuiste capaz de traicionar a tu propia familia por un tipejo como él – dejó salir entre dientes con absoluto veneno.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de Nita, Alana se puso en pie, soportando el dolor, cuando las plantas que había hecho crecer sobre toda su pierna y alrededor de su cintura, le sirvieron de apoyo. La pelirroja se alzó ante ella.

- Llegará un momento en el que te enamores de verdad y te des cuenta de que harías cualquier cosa por la otra persona – sentenció.

- Yo ya me enamoré y no me trajo nada bueno.

- No, no digo como a Nick. El día que de verdad estés enamorada… no matarás a ese hombre. Porque a Nick le mataste, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Alana se llenaron de rabia y fue a golpearla, pero Nita retrocedió un par de pasos mirando hacia los árboles con una cruel sonrisa.

- Te estaré esperando, Alana – dijo antes de desaparecer entre las sombras, con su hueso con ella – enfréntate a mí en Tatakai si quieres recuperar tu tibia.

Alana observó su figura desaparecer entre los árboles del bosque y con ella, pareció que también se fue su fortaleza. Un nuevo grito escapó de sus labios, pero esta vez, era un grito de frustración. Instantes después, Kidd junto con su primer hombre aparecían en el lugar. Ella les miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada mientras daba un manotazo a la cesta de cerezas que se había dejado su hermana.

Kidd esperó a que ella les mirase de frente para darles una explicación, pero como no llegó a hacerlo, fue él mismo quien la volteó bruscamente, tomándola por los hombros para empotrarla contra un árbol sin mucho cuidado, asegurándose así de que no se diese la vuelta de nuevo.

Y entonces fueron conscientes de las dos cosas más significativas.

Una era el apoyo que utilizaba para poder caminar con la pierna derecha, que ahora estaba cubierta en su totalidad por fuertes ramas que se sujetaban a su cintura. La otra, las mejillas y los ojos rojos de la joven que, pálida, intentaba evitar a toda costa que ellos descubriesen el dolor que la recorría de pies a cabeza.

En vano.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Exigió Kidd, con la mirada seria fija en ella, que no era capaz de mantenérsela.

- Nada…

- No mientas.

- No ha pasado… nada… nad…

Alana estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y se sujeto en el tronco del árbol en el que estaba apoyada. Una mano apartó a Kidd con algo de brusquedad.

- Déjala respirar – aconsejó Killer, consciente de que el dolor de Alana no era sólo físico, sino también emocional –. Quién era ella, Alana.

La joven alzó los ojos, casi asustada, pero siempre intentando mantenerse firme.

- ¿La habéis visto?

- Así que sí que ha estado aquí – murmuró Kidd –. Una tal Nita. ¿Ha estado aquí? Contesta.

- Yo… sí, capitán. Lo siento…

Kidd frunció el ceño. Por lo que podía ver, esa tal Nita no era como los otros miembros de la banda que les había atacado antes.

- Deberíamos volver al barco, la brújula ya estará cargada y debemos zarpar hacia Tatakai – anunció Killer.

Alana alzó el rostro al escuchar el nombre de su próxima isla. "Así que ahí es donde me esperas, Nita…" pensó.

Ambos piratas asintieron y comenzaron a caminar de vuelta al barco. Kidd lideraba el grupo y se negaba a mirar hacia atrás para ver el estado de su compañera. Se negaba a admitir que le había preocupado momentáneamente el haberla escuchado gritar y eso le tenía furioso consigo mismo. Killer caminaba a su lado, atento al sonido que emitían los pasos de Alana, que iba detrás de ellos andando extrañamente con pasos torpes y aparentemente típicos de alguien cojo.

No habían llegado ni siquiera a la playa cuando ella no pudo más. Cada paso que daba era una prueba de su propia fortaleza y aún a pesar de la prótesis que había logrado por medio de sus poderes, que le faltase un hueso seguía causándola un tremendo dolor que la subía desde la pierna como si quisiera hacerle estallar el cerebro. Jadeó sonoramente llevándose una de las manos al pecho mientras con la otra se apoyaba en uno de los árboles que bordeaban el camino. Le costaba respirar.

Ambos piratas se volvieron casi en el acto a mirarla sin entender, y ella les devolvió una mirada cargada de ese odio que sentía hacia Nita y que aún no se había calmado en su interior.

- Dejad de mirarme de esa forma tan patética – siseó, sorprendiéndoles por su actitud.

- ¿Seguro que esa Nita no te ha hecho nada?

- Eso es sólo asunto mío.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, pasándoles de largo y subiendo al barco tan rápido como la pierna se lo permitió. Ninguno de los piratas se movió del lugar hasta que la vieron desaparecer.

- No me gusta – murmuró Killer, refiriéndose a la situación.

Kidd no dijo nada, pero acabó subiendo al barco con bastante peor humor del que había tenido al bajar.

* * *

><p>Cuando se aseguró de estar completamente sola en el camarote, se dejó caer sobre su cama y soltó las ramas que la habían ayudado a caminar, comprobando que no tenía cicatrices en la pierna. ¿Cómo le habría quitado la tibia sin hacerla herida? Sería parte de su habilidad, eso seguro.<p>

Sintió de nuevo una punzada de dolor en la pierna y se tapó el rostro con la almohada para poder desahogarse sin ser oída, inconsciente de que así, ella tampoco escucharía nada en el caso de que un arrogante capitán pelirrojo entrase en su camarote sin llamar y cerrase la puerta tras de él. Volvió a gritar y se recogió como pudo en posición fetal, mirando hacia el resto de su camarote y dejando al lado la almohada. Le sorprendió verle allí, mirándola fijamente, pero aún estaba lo suficientemente desgarrada como para no querer nada ni de él ni de nadie.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kidd?

- Ve a que te vea Heat.

- Heat no podrá ayudarme con esto – susurró, bajando la voz.

Kidd se cruzó de brazos mientras se apoyaba sobre la puerta cerrada.

- Quién es Nita.

- Nadie.

- No te estoy preguntando si quieres contármelo – afirmó, peligrosamente.

Alana suspiró.

- No puedo. Kidd, esto es problema mío – dijo, incorporándose con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

- Ahora tú eres parte de mi tripulación. Tus problemas ya no son sólo tuyos si pueden poner en peligro al resto de la tripulación.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Mientras tú charlabas con esa tal Nita, los "Piratas de Bellamy" nos emboscaron en la playa. Por supuesto, no fueron ningún problema – sonrió, arrogante –, pero tampoco tenían motivos para atacarnos. Te buscaban a ti.

- Por eso… por eso… – susurró Alana cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Por eso…?

- Por eso no quería unirme a tu tripulación, Kidd. Yo tengo mis propios fantasmas y tú no puedes hacer nada con ellos. Esto viene de mucho antes de la muerte de Nick, esto viene… de cuando yo tenía 5 años – susurró.

Kidd pareció mostrar algo de interés.

- Cuéntalo.

Ella negó con la cabeza con fuerza.

- No voy a meteros en esto.

- Te ordeno, como tu capitán, que me expliques qué está pasando.

Ella palideció. Siendo una orden directa no podía negarse. ¿O sí?

- Kidd, por favor, no te metas en esto, déjame, ya soy parte de tu tripulación, ya tienes lo que querías, por favor – suplicó.

Kidd frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella con pasos firmes, alzándola de la cama por el cuello de su camisa e incorporándola de golpe. Ante el contacto de su pierna con el suelo sin la ayuda de las plantas para ayudarse a sostenerse, su equilibrio se tambaleó.

Antes de que ninguno pudiese reaccionar, ella había caído sobre el pecho desnudo de Kidd. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos al sentir la elevada temperatura que ella mostraba.

- ¿Estás enferma?

Ella tardó en contestar. Estaba concentrando todos sus esfuerzos en alejarse del cuerpo del pelirrojo, pero sus manos y piernas no la obedecían. Finalmente, optó por cerrar los ojos y suspirar, ya que él tampoco la apartaba.

- ¿Puedo… contártelo resumido? Hasta que encuentre la forma o… algo para contártelo como es debido – murmuró, entreabriendo los ojos.

Podía sentir la tranquila respiración de Kidd bajo su piel, y le sorprendió que él aún no la hubiese alejado. No parecía típico de él.

- Eso no me bastará para siempre – la avisó.

- Lo sé. Pero es todo cuanto puedo darte, por ahora – hizo el esfuerzo de alzar la vista hacia él, que asintió sin moverse del lugar. Ella cogió aire antes de empezar –. No soy originaria del mar del sur. Nací cerca del Red Line y a los cinco años, perdí a mi padre. Tenía una hermana mayor y un hermano pequeño recién nacido. Mi hermana… me saca diez años… tendrá un año más que tú. Ella… a ver, cómo lo digo… se enamoró de quien no debería, y ese hombre acabó causando… mucho dolor en mi familia. Entonces yo conocí a Nick. Gracias a mi amigo Ray, que era más mayor que yo, logré escapar del hombre que me tenía presa y zarpamos para huir, pues si volvía con mi madre, la matarían a ella y a mi hermano.

- ¿Y tu hermana?

- Con el hombre del que se había enamorado, el que me vendió al otro del que me escapé con ayuda de Ray.

- Te explicas bastante mal – se burló el pelirrojo.

- Tampoco tengo interés en hacerlo mejor – sonrió ella, cansada –. Entonces, acabamos en el mar del sur. Como éramos pequeños, a todo el que conociésemos le decíamos que éramos de allí, y según fui creciendo, Ray me enseñó a navegar, a luchar, y fue él quien me regaló la Fruta del Diablo que me dio mis habilidades.

- ¿Por qué no se la tomó él?

- Él ya era muy fuerte, yo en cambio… seguía siendo una niña mimada. No recuerdo cómo fue exactamente, pero un día, un barco llegó a la isla y ¡bum! Nick era el capitán. A pesar de que habían pasado casi diez años, le reconocí en seguida. Y me uní a él.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

Alana se encogió de hombros.

- Nick quería volver a casa para vengarse de los que nos… trataron "mal" cuando fuimos pequeños. Y así navegando, acabamos enamorándonos. Más o menos.

Aquello hizo que Kidd frunciese el ceño, y soltó una burla destinada a hacerla rabiar, pero no tuvo ese efecto, sino todo lo contrario: el molesto fue él.

- Así que… no eres virgen.

- No, dejé de serlo hace un año. El caso es que cuando estuvimos llegando a Donne, el tipo que había sido el novio de mi hermana reapareció en mi vida y… mató a Nick – su mirada se ensombreció. ¿Realmente le había matado Doflamingo? No, se dijo a sí misma. Eran sus manos las que se mancharon de la sangre de Nick, no las de Doflamingo.

Alana no parecía consciente, con su debate interno, de la rabia que había nublado la mirada de su actual capitán. El pelirrojo la apartó de él con algo de brusquedad y ella lanzó un gemido de dolor. La sostuvo por los hombros, como apuñalándola con la mirada.

- ¿Y lo de hoy? ¿Qué ha sido?

- Hoy… Nita ha vuelto.

No le costó mucho atar los cabos a esas alturas.

- Nita es tu hermana – no era una pregunta.

Alana asintió antes de buscar la cama con la mano y sentarse en el borde con delicadeza. El pelirrojo apretó los puños, pero no dijo nada. Ya bastante habían "conectado emocionalmente" por un día. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que pocas veces había mantenido una charla de aquel tipo con alguien y no pudo evitar preguntarse con cierto grado de sarcasmo qué sería lo siguiente. ¿Llevarle flores si enfermaba? ¿Cantarle una canción? Movió la cabeza en señal de negación y se dirigió a la salida, pero ella le detuvo llamándolo por su nombre.

- Kidd – su voz sonó tan débil que cuando se dio la vuelta estuvo seguro de que la vería morir, pero sólo parecía a punto de caer dormida –, prométeme algo. Como mi capitán, necesito que me des tu palabra.

Kidd frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué es?

- Prométeme… que nunca te enfrentarás a Nita – le vio que iba a replicar, pero le calló con un gesto –. Sé que ahora que sabes _algo_, aunque sea poco… no querrás quedarte al margen porque eres mi capitán y todo eso, pero prométeme eso… que nunca te enfrentarás a ella.

Kidd soltó una carcajada burlona.

- Si estás preocupada por mí, no hace falta. Nadie puede vencerme.

Ella se sonrojó abruptamente.

- ¡No es eso! Ya te he dicho que esto es asunto mío. Quiero acabar con esto con mis propias manos y lo acabaré en cuanto me la encuentre de nuevo.

De nuevo, la mirada seria de Kidd estaba fija en ella.

- ¿Vas a matarla?

- Lo que haga falta – sentenció Alana.

Kidd asintió antes de abrir la puerta y mirarla con una media sonrisa.

- Tienes un intento antes de que yo decida hacerme cargo. Si es más fuerte que tú… entonces será mi oponente.

Y dicho aquello, salió de su camarote dando un portazo. En el interior, Alana cerraba los ojos mientras dos partes de su alma peleaban entre sí. La primera parecía aliviada por haber podido desmentirse un poco ante Kidd, pero la segunda la atronaba culpándola de que ahora que él lo sabía, ya no estaba a salvo de Doflamingo. Con un agotado suspiro, se acabó quedando dormida. Necesitaba descansar.

* * *

><p>Fuera del camarote de Alana, sobre la cubierta de su barco, Kidd repasaba mentalmente lo que ella le había contado, dándole sentido a muchas cosas, como el por qué no había querido unirse a él en un principio y el por qué pidió que la dejasen en Sabaody.<p>

Y también… le daba vueltas al hecho de que ella había dicho que había estado _enamorada_ de Nick. Apretó tan fuerte los dedos sobre la baranda de madera del barco, que ésta acabó astillándose.

Demonios, dijo al verlo. ¿Qué le pasaba? A él no debía importarle, ¿qué más le daba con cuántos se hubiese acostado? Nada. Lo importante era que le convirtiese en el Rey de los Piratas. Soltó una maldición por lo bajo, consciente de que la molestia que sentía no se iría solo con pensar en eso.

Volviendo sobre sus pasos, se adentró en su camarote, donde Killer le esperaba sentado para informar sobre su próxima parada. Pero ese tema quedó aplazado. Kidd le contó a su primer hombre lo ocurrido con Alana y este lo escuchó todo con atención.

- Ya veo. Te dije que le pasaba algo grave – dijo al final.

Kidd sonrió maliciosamente pero no dijo nada, por lo que Killer decidió volver a la carga.

- ¿Y cómo estás tú?

De igual forma que en Otoko, el trago de ron que Kidd estaba echando estuvo a punto de salirle por la nariz. Le miró con la mirada más fría que fue capaz de sacar.

- Me da igual.

- ¿No te importa saber que no serás su primero?

- No voy a tener nada con ella, así que no. No me importa.

- Kidd, de amigo a amigo. Si en estos momentos pudieses olvidar ese enfermizo orgullo tuyo… ¿me dirías que te gusta?

Kidd se recostó en su sillón con una media sonrisa en el rostro y se negó a contestarle. Killer dio por terminada la conversación, pues no necesitaba que su capitán contestase para saber la respuesta.

Sí, desde luego que le gustaba.

* * *

><p>Alana no salió de su camarote en los dos días que estuvieron navegando hasta su próxima isla, y tampoco nadie se lo pidió.<p>

La primera noche Heat se acercó a su camarote para preguntar por sus muestras de vegetación y de paso, ella le pidió si le podía traer algo de comer porque se había fracturado la pierna. Por supuesto, él quiso echarle un vistazo, pues era el médico de a bordo, y ella le hizo prometer que no le diría nada a Kidd de su estado.

Así durante los dos días, Heat la visitaba con calmantes para el dolor y la comida. Hasta que llegaron a tierra y Alana fue la primera en bajar a tierra con ayuda una vez más de las plantas que le sostenían la pierna derecha. Nadie le impidió alejarse hacia la ciudad, pero Killer bajó a hablar con Heat para encontrarse, sorprendido, de que Kidd ya estaba allí.

- ¿Qué tiene en la pierna?

Heat suspiró, a su capitán no podía negárselo.

- Mejor dicho, qué no tiene. Esa tipa se llevó su tibia.

El aire dentro de la sala se congeló, o eso le pareció a Kidd, cuando tras la revelación, se escuchó una explosión en la isla. El pelirrojo no dio tiempo a comentarios antes de darse la vuelta y salir en dirección a la isla. Esa mocosa se la había jugado, su hermana era mucho más fuerte que ella y no podría derrotarla.

Gruñó por lo bajo mientras se daba cuenta de que iba a impedir que matasen a Alana, pero ya no tenía caso. No iba a dejarla morir.

* * *

><p>Tal y como lo prometió, Nita la estaba esperando. Vestía unos vaqueros largos y una camiseta de tirantes negra, y en su mano, llamaba la atención el hueso de Alana. Al verla llegar, la pelirroja sonrió.<p>

- Has venido.

- Devuélveme lo que es mío.

- Por supuesto, ¿cómo íbamos a tener una batalla justa si no? – sonrió Nita situándose a su lado.

Le colocó el hueso junto a la pierna de Alana y a un gesto de su dedo, volvió a introducirse en su pierna, colocándose en el lugar del que nunca debió salir, aliviando por completo el sufrimiento de la joven de cabello dorado.

- ¿Sabes? – Comenzó Nita mientras caminaba en círculos a su alrededor – Es interesante. Nunca sabes cómo puede reaccionar una persona ante la idea de que le roben un hueso, y tú aún faltándote la tibia, has venido hoy aquí para verme. Debes de quererme mucho – se burló.

- Esta vez, se acabó, Nita – sentenció Alana.

- Sí. Y tú pierdes… Alana. Porque no vas a salir de aquí con vida.

Los dedos de Alana se abrieron y cerraron un par de veces mientras ella preparaba mentalmente un ataque contra su hermana.

- Sólo dime algo, Nita. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué? Porque yo le amo – exclamó ella, enfurecida –. Amo a mi señor y él únicamente sigue pensando en ti… Te odio. Yo le quiero, y si tengo que matarte para que sea mío… te mataré, tengo por seguro.

Alana entrecerró los ojos lista para atacar, pero no tuvo tiempo. Realmente, su hermana era buena.

En un segundo, Nita la golpeó en el estómago con una fuerte patada que la lanzó volando varios metros hacia atrás, y antes de que cayese al suelo, la pelirroja apareció sobre ella, girando sobre sí misma para propiciarle otra patada que la lanzó de golpe contra el suelo. Alana jadeó ante el golpe, pero al ver venir de nuevo a su hermana supo que aquello iba en serio.

Era o Nita o ella.

Nita llevó su puño atrás para coger impulso y golpearla de nuevo antes de que se levantase, pero cuando golpeó, su hermana ya no estaba allí, y por toda respuesta a su muda pregunta, una enorme y puntiaguda rama surgió del suelo debajo suyo, dispuesta a atravesarle el estómago.

La pelirroja se apartó de un salto, sacó su espada y la cortó en dos. Pero no se dio la vuelta a tiempo de ver a su hermana menor preparándose a golpear. Nita sintió un fuerte golpe recorrerle toda la espalda mientras iba a parar al suelo y varias ramas la apresaban contra el césped del terreno. Alzó la mirada hacia Alana, cuyos ojos dorados mostraban frialdad mientras apuntaba a su hermana con un revólver. Pero para su sorpresa, Nita se echó a reír.

- Eres una estúpida, Alana. Si querías haber vivido, ya tendrías que haberme disparado.

Y entonces Alana cayó de rodillas al suelo. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras intentaba mantenerse en equilibrio sobre sus cuatro extremidades, pero sentía como si la fuerza se le escapase de pronto. Y de esa forma, las raíces que habían sujetado a su hermana, desaparecieron. Nita se puso en pie y por primera vez desde que habían vuelto a verse, la miró de la forma más sería y fría que pudo lograr.

- No eres nadie cuando te quitan las fuerzas, ¿verdad? – Siseó – Voy a matarte – anunció – y no creas que porque seas…

De improviso, una daga atravesó el claro para ir a clavarse con excelente puntería en el hombro de Nita. La joven, que no se lo esperaba, abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras caía de espaldas sobre la hierba y la sangre comenzaba a teñir su camiseta de rojo.

Alana abrió los ojos también presa de la sorpresa, pero sorprendida sobre todo por saber quién era el causante de aquel ataque. Y efectivamente, mirando en la dirección desde la que había aparecido la daga, pudo ver a su capitán apareciendo en aquella pequeña pradera. "No, Kidd, ¡no!" pensaba, desesperada. Si llegaban a hacerle daño a él… ante esa sola idea, fue como si de pronto encontrase una nueva fuerza para ponerse en pie y seguir luchando.

Aún temblorosa, pues el efecto de las habilidades de su hermana seguía arrebatándole todas sus fuerzas, alcanzó a ponerse en pie antes de que Kidd llegase hasta ellas. Nita también se puso en pie, pero fue para recibir un puñetazo en la mejilla por parte de su hermana.

- ¿Sabes, Nita? – Jadeó Alana, presa del agotamiento mientras se resistía por caer al suelo – No toda la fuerza de una persona es física – dijo mientras observaba de reojo a Kidd, que estaba casi a su lado.

Nita soltó una carcajada mientras comenzaba a retroceder.

- ¿Huyes, mocosa? – Gruñó Kidd.

- Por supuesto. Contra Alana me basto sola, pero tú ya eres un pez gordo. Nos vemos – y antes de que ninguno pudiese reaccionar, salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a gran velocidad.

Por unos momentos, en aquel lugar sólo se escuchó el zumbido del viento al pasar entre los tallos del césped que pisaban.

- Te dije, que me lo dejases a mí – se enfurruñó Alana mientras poco a poco iba recuperando las fuerzas.

- ¿Cómo está tu pierna? – Preguntó Kidd sin mirarla, ignorando su queja.

- Perfectamente – sonrió ella.

De pronto, fue como si todos los males hubiesen desaparecido y Alana se echó a reír nerviosamente.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Exigió Kidd con los ojos en blanco.

- N-nada, nada, capitán, es sólo que, de entre todas las personas… nunca creí que serías tú quien vendría a mi rescate – sonrió.

El rostro de Kidd cambió automáticamente a un incómodo color rojo que no pasó desapercibido para Alana.

- Soy tu capitán, ¿a quién más esperabas? – La miró algo molesto – Y después de esto no vas a separarte de mí. Traes demasiados problemas y todos te quedan grandes.

Ella simplemente parpadeó, confusa. ¿Acababa de decirle, indirectamente, que le preocupaba que pudiese pasarle algo? Se limpió la sangre que le caía por la nariz con el dorso de la mano y volvió a mirarlo fijamente. Grave error. Su pulso se aceleró y sus mejillas se sonrojaron con sólo cruzar una mirada con él. Diablos, y pensar que había podido levantarse sólo por miedo a que él… a que él saliese herido. Cerró los ojos, suspirando. "Al carajo con los principios, el corazón no tiene de eso" pensó. Y es que ya lo sabía, ya no era capaz de negarlo. La atracción que en un principio había sentido por él ahora era algo más grande, mucho más grande. Pero tan peligroso que no se arriesgaría a ello… por el momento. Tal vez después de matar a Doflamingo se sintiese libre por fin para vivir la vida en plenitud, pero por el momento, no se arriesgaría a perder a otra persona importante de su vida.

- Sí, capitán – respondió con voz suave.

De pronto, sus pies perdieron de vista el suelo y su estómago acabó ensartado una vez más por los pinchos del abrigo de su capitán. Soltó un quejido de dolor que sacó a su capitán una sonrisa torcida.

- Pues ala, volvamos a la taberna, que en esta ciudad nos quedamos hasta mañana.

Ella pataleó, molesta.

- Tengo pies, ¿sabes? – Se quejó – ¿Por qué demonios tienes que llevarme así?

- He salido sin dar explicaciones, algo tengo que hacer al volver.

- Eres el capitán, tú no tienes que dar explicaciones – dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Cierto, pero adoro hacer grandes entradas – sonrió.

- ¡Pero no por eso tienes que atravesarme con estos pinchos del demonio!

- Te llevaría en brazos a lo princesa, seguro que eso también es otra gran entrada, pero no es mi estilo. No eres una princesa – la miró evidenciando lo mucho que le divertía meterse con ella y Alana le dedicó una mirada asesina, quedándose callada hasta que llegaron a la taberna.

Kidd empujó la puerta con la mano libre mientras con la otra sujetaba su cuerpo para evitar que se cayese, hasta que alcanzó la mesa donde estaban sentados. Killer le miró y no pudo evitar sonreír bajo el caso.

- ¿Dónde estabais?

- Poniendo las cosas en su sitio – dijo el pelirrojo dejándola caer de golpe sobre una silla.

- ¡Oye! – Se quejó ella al recibir el fuerte golpe en el culo con la silla de madera.

- ¿Arreglaste lo que debías? – Preguntó Killer con un tono de voz serio.

Ella sonrió.

- Algo así, al menos ya tengo mi pierna.

De pronto, el camarero le plantó una bebida delante y la chica le miró, confusa.

- Aún no he pedido nada – se excusó.

- Disculpe, señorita, pero se lo envía el joven de la barra – anunció el camarero antes de retirarse.

Tanto la mirada de Alana como la de Kidd se situaron sobre la espalda del único joven que había bebiendo algo en la barra del bar. Fue como una cadena de emociones provocadas unas por otras. Killer observó con evidente entretenimiento cómo la joven al reconocer el tatuaje de la espalda del muchacho sonrió abiertamente antes de sonrojarse levemente. Como consecuencia, Kidd frunció el ceño molesto, dispuesto a encararse al joven por hacerle ese ofrecimiento a ella.

Pero entonces Alana cogió el vaso y se acercó al joven.

- Ace – sonrió.

- Hola, Alana – sonrió de vuelta el moreno –. Qué alegría ver que sigues bien.

- Lo mismo puede decirse de ti. ¿Encontraste a Luna?

- Oh, sí, pero aún no he hablado con ella.

- ¿No?

- No, son las fiestas de la ciudad y esta noche es la hoguera en la plaza del pueblo. Mejor dejar que disfrute esta noche y ya mañana hablamos – sonrió, alzando su bebida ante Alana –. ¡Salud!

Ella sonrió.

- ¡Salud! – Exclamó.

Ambos vaciaron el vaso de golpe antes de echarse a reír felizmente.

- ¿Vendrás esta noche?

- Bueno… – Alana lanzó una mirada de reojo a la mesa desde donde percibía la constante mirada de su capitán sobre ella – tendría que verlo con mi capitán.

- Claro, Eustass Kidd también puede venir – dijo en un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto como para que toda la mesa de piratas se enterasen –. Por cierto – dijo mirando de nuevo a Alana –, no me habías dicho que te habían subido la recompensa.

En eso, el rostro de Alana palideció por la sorpresa y un segundo después, su capitán tenía en la mano todos los carteles de "Se busca" que Ace le había ofrecido a su tripulante. Las cifras eran espectaculares.

La recompensa de Alana había subido de 43 a 78 millones y ya figuraba con una imagen en la que salía al lado de su nuevo capitán.

Killer ya valía 96 millones de berries.

Y Eustass "Capitán" Kidd había acumulado la escalofriante suma de 162 millones de berries.

- Vaya – exclamó Alana, gratamente sorprendida.

Kidd gozó al ver aquella expresión en el rostro de Alana, una mezcla entre respeto y admiración que iba dirigida a él. Sólo a él.

- Tú eres su capitán – afirmó Ace, presentándose ante Kidd con su habitual pose despreocupada y alegre.

- Y tú Portgas D. Ace, comandante de Barbablanca – intervino Killer.

- Así que un pez gordo – sonrió Kidd.

Ace se encogió de hombros.

- Algo así, tampoco nada importante. Por cierto, esta noche me llevo a tu chica a cenar – dejó caer, con una sonrisa. Alana casi se atragantó con su bebida mientras observaba cómo aumentaba la tensión en el cuerpo de Kidd –. Si no estáis juntos, no te importará, ¿no? – Sonrió.

Kidd se limitó a sonreír de medio lado y fue a decir algo, pero Alana los interrumpió a ambos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Bueno, sea como sea me voy de compras, no tengo ropa para… ¡fiestas! – Sonrió, tratando de evitar aquella situación a toda costa.

Se disculpó rápidamente y volvió al barco a ducharse y coger algo de dinero para la ropa. En ningún momento desde que salió del restaurante se sintió tranquila, pues el estómago se le encogía cada vez que pensaba en el pelirrojo y en su encuentro sorpresa con Ace. Pero sobretodo, al pensar en Kidd.

Acaso… ¿había estado celoso por ella en el bar? No podía ser… ¿o sí? Suspiró. Su corazón deseaba que sí y su cerebro que no. "Cruel destino" pensó. Entró en una pequeña tienda de vestidos sin mucho interés, aún perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando un pequeño vestido llamó su atención. Lo cogió sin muchas confianzas, pero era tan bonito que tuvo la necesidad de probárselo. Y el resultado fue perfecto.

Una compra a primera vista, pensó mientras pagaba. Miró al cielo que comenzaba a anochecer. Ya era el momento de relajarse de los últimos acontecimientos y… disfrutar.

* * *

><p>¿Con Ace? ¿Con ese estúpido mocoso lanzallamas? Los celos que tanto tiempo había intentado remitir por su tripulante estaban siendo cada vez más difíciles de controlar.<p>

Se sentó algo apartado de la hoguera junto con el resto de su tripulación para no asustar a los ciudadanos. Incluso ellos, como sanguinarios piratas, respetaban las fiestas y más si la bebida era gratis, y no matarían a nadie mientras no hubiese burlas sobre ellos. Pero lo importante era: beber. Kidd vació la primera botella de la noche mientras Killer le observaba mirar el fuego con la botella de ron en la mano. Era ya media noche y ella aún no había aparecido, y eso debía molestar bastante a su capitán. Avanzó un paso hacia él, pero de pronto su vista se detuvo en algo que no supo cómo clasificar.

_Aquello_ avanzó hasta situarse al lado de Kidd, quien lo miró al principio con molestia porque le interrumpía su bebida, pero luego con una absoluta sorpresa.

Ante él, Alana se alzaba vestida con un corto vestido azul minifalda, de mangas largas y ajustadas y escote en pico por delante y cerrado por detrás. Llevaba el pelo suelto y parecía que le brillaba con fuerza junto al fuego de la hoguera. Sus labios, finos y rosados, se curvaron en una tímida sonrisa.

- Hola.

Kidd se puso en pie a su lado, aún con expresión seria.

- ¿Y tu cita? – Sonrió, cambiando a una expresión claramente burlona.

- Se ha encontrado con quien debía y se ha ido – susurró.

Por el camino, después de cenar entre risas y miradas de asombro ante todo lo que Ace era capaz de comer, Ace se había topado con Luna y sus amigos, quienes optaron por dejar la fiesta de lado para centrarse en lo verdaderamente importante: ya tendrían otras fiestas que celebrar en otras islas. Y ella se había despedido encantadoramente para reunirse con su banda.

- Estarás destrozada – siseó.

Cada vez más, los celos eran más difíciles de controlar. Ella le miró sin entender.

- Para nada. Ace es sólo un amigo – sonrió mientras le quitaba la botella.

Kidd la miró beber de _SU_ botella antes de mirar alrededor para darse cuenta de que estaban sólo ellos dos. "Estúpido Killer, cuando te coja…" maldijo para sus adentros, temiendo que fuese cosa suya. Alana también se percató.

- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

Kidd se sentó de nuevo sobre el banco y le quitó la botella de las manos.

- Se aburrían – sentenció.

Alana le miró con las mejillas encendidas, pero sonrió negando con la cabeza. Era absurdo sentirse nerviosa en su presencia a esas alturas. Con movimientos lentos, se sentó a su lado y quitándole la botella, bebió un pequeño trago antes de mirarle de frente y sonreír ante su mirada.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por? – Inquirió Kidd terminándose la botella.

- Venir hoy a por mí – frunció el ceño –. No me habría levantado sin ti – confesó.

Kidd no dijo nada, pero sonrió internamente cuando sus celos se vieron calmados. Mirando al frente, comprobó que un joven rubio le estaba lanzando algunas miradas lascivas a Alana y eso le molestó, pero aquella sensación desapareció en un instante, el mismo que ella tardó en recostarse sobre su brazo. Quiso quitársela de encima, pero todo lo que hizo su brazo fue rodearla por la cintura y pegarla más a su cuerpo. La miró nuevamente y no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado.

- No te acostumbres a que te salve – susurró.

Ella sonrió con los ojos cerrados, mientras se aferraba al calor de su cuerpo.

- Por supuesto. La próxima vez, te salvaré yo a ti.

Kidd dejó salir un "Tsk" entre sus labios mientras observaba el lento movimiento de las llamas de la hoguera frente a ellos, pero Killer, que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar su conversación sonrió para sus adentros.

Quién sabía, era posible que esos dos ya pudiesen salvarse mutuamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>


	16. Descubierta

Bien, con este capítulo llegamos más o menos al punto medio de la historia (eso si no decido alargarla luego xD pero no creo). Bueno, como única observación a este capítulo, debo decir que me ha dado mucho trabajo porque tiene de todo: drama, acción, romance, dolor, amor, felicidad, tristeza, blah, blah, blah, y así podría seguir media vida, pero prefiero dejar que lo leáis vosotros por vuestra cuenta xD

Por cierto, luego lo veréis, pero la última escena de este capítulo a mí, personalmente, me encanta. Ya me contaréis si vosotros opináis igual. ¡Espero que os guste!

¡Una cosita más! Últimamente estoy recibiendo más comentarios (gracias, me encantan ^^) de los habituales, así que para no hacer una **nota de autor** de mil millones de líneas, los contestaré al final del capítulo. **¡Muchísimas gracias a todos!**

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias_/_Flash backs_/_Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros_/_Escrito_"

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16: Descubierta<strong>

Ya no les quedaba casi nada de trayecto para alcanzar el archipiélago de Sabaody. Únicamente una isla en la que tendrían que pasar un par de días hasta que la Log Pose se cargase era lo que se interponía en su camino y Alana sabía que aquello significaba que la despedida cada vez estaba más cerca a cada minuto que pasaba.

Después de un par de días de reposo, los piratas enfermos se habían curado gracias a las hierbas que le había dado a Heat provenientes de la isla volcánica y ahora el ánimo del barco era excelente, incluso había oído algo de celebrarlo aquella noche al mejor "estilo Kidd", lo que supuso que sería haciendo uso de la despensa de ron y cerveza. Realmente, tenía ganas de celebrar una fiesta de esas, le vendría bien para olvidarse de que el momento de la despedida se acercaba, algo que oprimía su pecho dolorosamente.

Suspiró mientras, sentada sobre un montón de cajas de la cubierta, observaba el amanecer con aparente tranquilidad. El sol luchaba por brillar por entre las negras nubes que amenazaban lluvia desde hacía un par de días, sin éxito. Sólo de vez en cuando un valiente rayo de sol se filtraba por algún agujero para llegar a iluminar el extenso mar por el que navegaban, pero era rápidamente ocultado por las nubes más cercanas. Así, el día prometía seguir siendo gris y frío hasta el final. Como afirmación, el viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza y ella se acurrucó mejor dentro de la sudadera que llevaba. Los vaqueros largos impedían que pasase frío en las piernas y las botas de agua de los pies evitaban que se mojase mucho al andar.

De pronto, el sonido que había estado esperando durante toda la madrugada, el del pelícano con el correo, la sacó de sus pensamientos y se puso en pie para recogerlo. Desde hacía un tiempo que era ella quien se encargaba de recogerlo por una simple razón: recibía cartas de su hermano junto con el correo. No estaba segura de cómo habían llegado a cartearse tan seguidamente, pero le resultaba agradable. Incluso ya le había hablado a Burán en su última carta de que en poco más de una semana estaría en Sabaody. Sonrió al ver que esta vez, también había una carta suya.

Se adentró en el barco y le pasó a Killer el periódico mientras ella continuaba hacia su cuarto con la carta guardada en un bolsillo del pantalón. Una vez llegó a su camarote, se descalzó, cerró la puerta y se tiró sobre su cama para leer lo que su hermano tenía que contarle. Solo que, en esta ocasión, sus letras iniciales la desconcertaron.

"_No lo entiendo. No lo entiendo, Alana, ¡no puedo entenderlo! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Te habría vengado, ya soy lo suficientemente mayor como para saber empuñar un arma! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que los Tenryuubitos te compraron en una subasta para humanos?!_

Alana palideció al leer aquello. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Y es más, eso de la venganza… la preocupaba. Siguió leyendo mientras los latidos de su corazón se volvían secos y rápidos, casi hasta dolorosos.

_Hoy ha venido un hombre a casa, cuando mamá no estaba. Era alto, muy alto, y rubio. Y parecía un flamenco con ese abrigo de plumas rosas._

La carta se escurrió de sus manos hasta caer sobre las sábanas de su cama. Doflamingo… Doflamingo en su casa… Se puso en pie y tomó de nuevo la carta.

_Ese hombre me ha parecido desagradable, pero me contó cosas de ti que me hicieron creerle, incluso luego, cuando me contó lo que te había pasado y lo de que Nita no lo impidió cuando tuvo ocasión… ¡¿por qué no me lo contaste?! ¡¿Por qué no me contaste que tú y Nick fuisteis capturados por los secuaces de Disco y vendidos a los Tenryuubitos?! Cuando se lo dije a mamá, se quedó blanca, me parece que ella no sólo lo sabía, sino que conocía al tipo que me lo contó._

_Estoy muy enfadado, me da asco el suelo que piso al saber que es el mismo que pisan esos monstruos que destrozan a la gente vendiéndolos como esclavos. Pero tranquila, Alana, yo te vengaré. Tengo un arma, ¿sabes? Y muy buena puntería. Mamá ya sabe que no va a poder detenerme, creo que hay subastas la semana que viene, no sé. Pero, desde luego, ahí estaré yo. No lo dudes._

_Estate tranquila, Alana. Yo me encargo de esto. Cuídate_".

La vista de Alana se humedeció en cuestión de segundos y dejó caer la carta al suelo. Lloraba de pie, con los brazos caídos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, en completo estado de shock. Ese asqueroso de Doflamingo… algo planeaba con su hermano pero… ¿qué era? De lo que estaba segura era de que si Burán iba a esa subasta sólo había dos opciones: o que muriese antes o después de matar al Tenryuubito o que le capturasen y vendiesen como delincuente de rango superior por haberse atrevido a atacar a un Tenryuubito, por lo que, a la larga, acabaría muriendo igual.

La alarma de Rando fue capaz de sacarla de su estado a la voz de "Buque de la Marina". Cogió su pistola y aún con las mejillas húmedas y los ojos abiertos de par en par, salió de su camarote a toda prisa, chocando nada más salir contra Kidd, que iba a buscarla en aquel momento.

- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó molesto al no verla en cubierta preparándose para el combate.

Ella alzó el rostro y le miró a los ojos, sin saber qué decir o si podría decir algo coherente.

- … Yo… … Él… … No…

Kidd se dio cuenta de que murmuraba incoherencias. ¿Qué demonios la pasaba? La vio negar con la cabeza y respirar hondo un par de veces. También le dedicó una sonrisa antes de salir disparada por el pasillo hacia la cubierta, sin darle ninguna explicación.

- ¿Pero qué…? – Rugió, quedándose atónito y solo en el pasillo.

Miró dentro de su habitación en busca de algo que pudiese haber desencadenado aquel estado y encontró un papel arrugado en el suelo, donde se podía leer: "A mi hermana". Kidd frunció el ceño. Estaba seguro de que su intención no había sido la de dejar la carta allí donde todos pudiesen verla, y eso le instaba más a leerla que cualquier otra cosa. Lo único que le impedía coger la carta del suelo y leerla era que la estaría cotilleando y él no era precisamente lo que se dice un cotilla con las mujeres.

Por un segundo, se dio la vuelta, dejándola en el suelo donde estaba, pero recordó la conversación tan confusa que tuvieron el día que Nita se llevó su hueso. ¿Habría más explicaciones en el interior de aquella carta? Aquel fue el detonante. Y sin querer volver a pensar en que no iba para nada con él lo que estaba haciendo, se sentó sobre su cama y comenzó a leer la carta.

* * *

><p>El buque de la Marina fue derrotado antes incluso de que llegase a la cubierta. La reciente lluvia despejaba su rostro y su ánimo mientras avanzaba hacia el grupo de marines que aún resistían a bordo de su propio barco pirata. Pero no duraron mucho. Alzó una mano y unas enormes raíces crecieron de la madera del barco y cada una apresó a uno de los marines que había frente a ella. A su alrededor, la batalla seguía, pero ella, al mirar esos uniformes de la armada, sólo veía a aquellos ineptos que no la ayudaron el día que fue vendida.<p>

Cerró la mano, con rabia y furia, y las plantas les apretaron tanto que pudo escucharse incluso algún hueso crujir. Los marines cayeron muertos cuando las plantas desaparecieron del lugar y ella se les quedó mirando, algo más relajada. ¿Por qué la Marina defendía la casa de subastas de Doflamingo? ¿Por qué la llamaban "Casa de Empleo" cuando sabían perfectamente lo que ocurría allí adentro? ¿Era todo porque Doflamingo era un Shichibukai? Cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba cada disparo de la cubierta. Por lo menos, con eso se había desahogado bastante.

- ¿Todo bien?

La batalla había terminado mientras ella se relajaba allí de pie y ahora tenía a Killer de pie a su lado, mientras se limpiaba las cuchillas con una toalla.

- Claro, ¿qué podría ir mal? – Preguntó, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Se dio la vuelta para entrar de nuevo a su camarote, y si creía que ya nada podría ir a peor de lo que ya iba, se equivocó.

En la cubierta ya no quedaba nadie más aparte de ella y de Killer, y cuando vio a Kidd allí, de pie bajo la lluvia, con expresión seria y un papel en la mano, supo sin lugar a dudas lo que pasaba. "Por favor… por favor no…" era todo lo que pensaba su mente al verle caminar hacia ella, con expresión amenazante. Instintivamente, retrocedió a su avance y el pelirrojo aceleró el paso hasta que ella chocó contra la barandilla de la cubierta. Él se detuvo a un metro de ella.

- ¡Kidd! ¿Qué demonios haces? – Se alarmó Killer ante el aura que emanaba su capitán.

El pelirrojo le ignoró por completo.

- En qué momento pensabas decírnoslo – exigió saber, con voz neutra, agitando la carta de Burán en frente de los ojos de Alana.

- No pensaba… – Susurró ella, con la vista fija en el papel.

No le vio apretar los dientes ni tampoco le vio fruncir el ceño. Sólo alcanzó a ver cómo él apretaba el papel con el puño y lo dejaba caer al suelo sin decir nada más. "Kidd, espera por favor… espera…".

- ¡Espera!

Pero el pelirrojo siguió andando hacia el interior del barco. Alana reaccionó tarde y cuando pudo moverse, él ya no estaba allí y Killer leía la carta con expresión sorprendida bajo el casco. Derrotada, se dejó caer sobre la cubierta mojada del barco, sollozando en silencio. Sabía que aquello era culpa suya, que después del incidente con Nita debía haberles contado todo, pero de haberlo hecho, Doflamingo habría ido tras ellos también. Enterró el rostro en sus manos y sollozó mientras esperaba a que Killer terminase de leer la carta. Tal y como esperaba, el rubio se sentó a su lado cuando hubo terminado y se la entregó en silencio.

- ¿No vas a hacer preguntas? – Gimió entre lágrimas que ocultó bajo su flequillo de la vista del Soldado de la Masacre.

- ¿Responderías?

Ella permaneció en silencio durante un rato hasta que su respiración volvió a la normalidad.

- Si lo hiciese… él vendría a por vosotros.

- ¿Quién es él?

Ella alzó el rostro y le miró de frente, con mirada cansada. Cansada de huir, de esconderse, de _mentir_, de sufrir en silencio.

- Donquixote Doflamingo. Él es el causante de todo.

* * *

><p>"<em>¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que los Tenryuubitos te compraron en una subasta para humanos?!<em>".

"_¡¿Por qué no me contaste que tú y Nick fuisteis capturados por los secuaces de Disco y vendidos a los Tenryuubitos?!_".

Aquellas frases se repetían en la mente de Eustass Kidd a toda velocidad. Demonios, ¿y a él qué más le daba? Era una más, una chica más, una persona más. ¿Por qué entonces le afectaba tanto aquello? Ya había reconocido que era guapa y que sí, que la haría suya mil veces, pero eso no implicaba que tuviese que preocuparle. ¿Por qué entonces sí le molestaba saber sobre todo el sufrimiento que había debido pasar de niña? Y que aún sufría… Joder, ¿por qué no se lo contó después de que apareciese de nuevo su hermana?

Se estaba volviendo loco, necesitaba matar. Matar a alguien, matar marines, matar personas. Pero desahogarse matando. Por suerte para él, una hora después llegaron a tierra. Sabía que era la última isla antes de llegar a Sabaody, el lugar donde supuestamente, Alana se iría. Pero, ¿la dejaría ir? Aún no lo tenía claro.

Killer llamó a su puerta poco después de echar el ancla.

- Kidd, hay que ir con cuidado, en esta isla hay una base de la Marina.

- Al cuerno con la Marina, Killer. Haremos lo de siempre, y si la armada quiere decir algo, que venga a buscarnos – sentenció, mientras en su mirada ambarina podía verse claramente el brillo de la muerte.

* * *

><p>Al final no había sido capaz de contárselo a Killer, pero él le había dicho que ya lo haría cuando estuviese preparada.<p>

Suspiró.

De todas formas, ya daba igual. En una semana estarían en Sabaody y toda aquella aventura habría terminado para ella. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la aldea más cercana, cuando escuchó varias explosiones provenientes del lugar. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿En qué momento los "Piratas de Kidd" la habían adelantado? Comenzó a correr y alcanzó corriendo la plaza principal del pueblo, cuyo monumento yacía destruido, al igual que la mayoría de los edificios. Todo estaba en llamas, parecía un infierno. Y entonces le vio. Por primera vez desde que embarcó con él, veía al Capitán Kidd tal y como le describían los rumores: como el mismo demonio. Estaba sentado en el borde de la fuente, mientras a su alrededor el fuego se expandía a gran velocidad. Tenía una botella de ron en los labios y la miraba con una siniestra sonrisa. Por primera vez, le dio miedo, un auténtico terror que se materializó en su cuerpo en forma de escalofrío.

El pelirrojo se puso en pie y la alcanzó en un par de pasos. ¿Estaba molesto? Sí. ¿La iba a matar? Parecía evidente. ¿La escucharía si intentaba defenderse? No. Alana retrocedió un paso, pero el destrozo de aquel lugar le impidió seguir retrocediendo. Apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo y miró al suelo cuando le tuvo frente a ella.

Le vio sacar su daga y tomar su mano. Tembló. ¿Iba a cortarle la mano? Pero todo lo que hizo el pelirrojo fue un pequeño corte en la palma de su mano. Alana observó la herida con cierta mueca de dolor y al ver cómo brotaba la sangre supo, sin lugar a dudas, que le quedaría una cicatriz de por vida. Pero ¿por qué lo había hecho? Le miró sin entender, mientras retiraba su mano y él se guardaba la daga. Kidd sonrió maliciosamente.

- Los Tenryuubitos suelen marcar a sus esclavos en la espalda, por lo que sé – dijo mientras la volteaba y levantaba su jersey. La rabia se apoderó de él al ver la marca de quemadura de Alana en la parte superior de su espalda –. Ese corte – dijo dándola la vuelta de nuevo y mirando la mano sangrante de la chica – es la prueba de que ahora me perteneces a mí y no a ellos.

Y así la dejó. Se marchó del lugar por el único camino que no estaba incendiado y la dejó allí, sola y confusa, sin ni siquiera mirar hacia atrás mientras se alejaba de ella. Alana se retiró varios mechones de la cara y se detuvo observando el corte de su mano. Lo tapó con un trozo de tela, que rasgó de la camiseta que llevaba bajo el jersey, para que no se infectase mientras observaba la figura de su capitán desaparecer al final del pasillo que había entre las llamas y los edificios derruidos.

No estaba enfadado.

Es decir, sí, estaba enfadado, pero no con ella. Acaso… realmente ella… ¿podía ser importante para él? Se miró la mano y una sonrisa acudió a sus labios mientras lloraba de alegría o consolación, o de una mezcla entre ambas sensaciones. "Ahora me perteneces a mí y no a ellos". La estaba salvando. Si bien Kidd no era el típico caballero de brillante armadura que acudiría a su rescate subido en un fogoso caballo blanco, daba igual, el caso era que ella se sentía salvada. Sentía que él la estaba salvando al decir aquello por el simple hecho de que le daba un lugar al que volver, un lugar donde estaría a salvo de cualquiera que fuese el peligro que la acechase.

- ¡Kidd! – Casi gritó sin ser consciente de ello.

Quería verle, quería hablar con él y explicárselo todo, pero a pesar de lo alto que gritó, él ya estaba muy lejos y no podía escucharla. Salió corriendo entonces en su dirección cuando de pronto una explosión mucho mayor proveniente de las afueras hizo que le pareciese que hasta el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies.

- ¡Atrapad a los piratas! ¡No los dejéis escapar!

"¿Marines?" pensó, alarmada, recordando que en aquella isla había una base de marines. Salió de allí a todo correr, pero una formación de cinco marines la detuvo.

- Pirata Alana, en nombre del Gobierno, queda detenida.

Sonrió siniestramente.

- ¿Ah, sí? Deténgame.

Lanzó una patada en el pecho al primer marine que cayó sobre dos de sus compañeros. Los dos que quedaron de pie la apuntaron con los rifles, pero ella ya se había situado en medio de los dos y sacado su pistola y su revólver, y con uno en cada mano, les disparó a ambos, que cayeron al suelo, inertes. Antes de poder ponerse en guardia, el primer marine al que había golpeado y que ya estaba de nuevo de pie tras ella, la golpeó en la nuca con el mango del rifle, haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio y cayese de bruces al suelo. Escuchó el sonido del seguro del rifle al ser retirado y se movió con el tiempo justo para evitar un disparo mortal, pero aún así, la bala le perforó el hombro derecho dolorosamente.

Aquel dolor impedía que continuase luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que alzó su mano hacia el joven que estaba a punto de volver a dispararla. Una vez más, la naturaleza a su alrededor obedeció su orden. Del suelo quemado crecieron ramas que sostuvieron a los marines presos durante el tiempo que tardaron en ser estrangulados por sus poderes, después, las ramas se deshicieron en ceniza a causa de la poca humedad que había en el ambiente.

Se llevó la mano al hombro y maldijo por lo bajo mientras intentaba dolorosamente sacarse la bala de la herida. La sostuvo con la yema de los dedos con un gruñido de dolor y la lanzó lejos en cuanto comprobó que no se había fragmentado. Aunque seguramente, Heat la mataría por tocarse la herida sin lavarse las manos, pero al menos ya se había librado de la bala, que no parecía haber tocado ningún punto importante. Enfundó de nuevo sus armas y volvió a correr hacia donde la batalla principal estaba teniendo lugar.

Pero lo que vio no era lo que solía ver.

Normalmente, los piratas vencían sin problemas a la armada en combate, por algo eran los mejores de entre todos los novatos, pero en esta ocasión, la cosa parecía estar más complicada. Había pocos marines de rango inferior, la mayoría eran oficiales de rangos más altos, como aquellos que responderían a las órdenes directas de un Vicealmirante. "¡Pues claro!" pensó.

Reconoció a Killer entre un montón de marines que no tenían nada que hacer contra él y se le acercó con el hombro herido oculto bajo su pelo.

- Killer, ¿has visto a Kidd?

- No, no veo más que oficiales – murmuró mientras detenía la espada de un marine con una de sus cuchillas y le golpeaba con una patada en el estómago –. Parecen más fuertes de lo habitual – apuntó.

- Es que _son_ más fuertes de lo habitual – explicó Alana, mientras sus plantas detenían a otro grupo de marines –. Al estar tan cerca de Sabaody y de Mariejoa, las sedes de la Marina son mucho más poderosas. Incluso para nosotros, será difícil pararlos sin recibir heridas.

- ¿Cómo la de tu hombro? – Respondió él, apartándole el pelo de la herida de bala.

- Esto no es nada.

- Ve con Kidd, él está al otro lado de esos edificios y no creo que esté tomando precauciones contra los oficiales. Además, lo más seguro, es que el capitán de la base haya ido directamente a por él, ya que es nuestro capitán.

Alana no necesitó que se lo dijesen dos veces antes de esquivar el filo de la espada de un marine y golpearlo con el puño sano para abrirse paso hacia donde estaba Kidd. Killer sonrió bajo su casco mientras la veía alejarse de allí a toda prisa. Cuando había hablado de la batalla, había dicho "Incluso para nosotros", claramente incluyéndose a ella, cuando normalmente lo que habría dicho habría sido "Incluso para vosotros". ¿Qué habría hecho Kidd con ella en el pueblo? Negó con la cabeza y volvió a centrarse en el grupo de oficiales que se cernían sobre él, junto con algunos aldeanos valientes.

- Conmovedor – susurró a los aldeanos antes de volverse al ataque.

El Soldado de la Masacre era tan sanguinario como su capitán.

* * *

><p>Cuando giró la esquina al otro lado de la cual debía estar su capitán, todo lo que alcanzó a ver fue una gran cantidad de polvo y tierra formando una nube, seguramente causada por la pelea que estuviese teniendo lugar allí. Redujo la marcha y se acercó allí casi con timidez, hasta que escuchó un rugido y sonido de metal al ser estampado fuertemente contra algo. Después, un jadeo.<p>

- Maldito pirata… ¡muere ya!

Y un nuevo golpe. Asustada pensando que era Kidd quien tenía problemas, se asomó al lugar a través de un agujero en el muro de un edificio y observó, aliviada, que aquel que estaba siendo golpeado hasta la muerte era el capitán de la Marina. Aunque Kidd tampoco estaba en muy buen estado, precisamente.

Tenía un corte que atravesaba de parte a parte su dorso desnudo por debajo del abrigo que siempre llevaba y le sangraba una ceja. Por otro lado, el marine ya no se movía. O eso parecía.

- ¡Kidd! – Saltó de donde estaba y se acercó a él pasando de largo el cuerpo caído del marine – ¿Qué ha…?

Sintió un fuerte tirón y fue arrojada al suelo detrás del pelirrojo, quien ni siquiera la miró mientras la apartaba del medio. Pero no hubo ni tocado el suelo al caer cuando a su espalda, frente a Kidd, se produjo una gran explosión. Se cubrió la cabeza y se colocó en posición fetal para protegerse mientras los edificios a su alrededor se derrumbaban uno tras otro. Por un hueco entre sus brazos, logró ver a Kidd frente a ella antes de que una roca le tapase la visión y sintiese como todo a su alrededor la golpeaba con fuerza. Gritó antes de perder el sentido por un golpe en la cabeza.

* * *

><p>¿Cuánto tiempo pudo estar inconsciente ahí debajo? No lo sabía. Tal vez minutos, puede que horas. Lo que sí sabía era que ya no se movía nada y que el polvo de la explosión ya se había retirado, por lo que dedujo que por lo menos llevaba ahí media hora. Tosió varias veces antes de intentar incorporarse, en vano. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, concentrándose. Acto seguido, una gruesa rama comenzó a intentar salir de debajo de la piedra que tenía en frente y comprobó que no debía tener mucho peso encima, ya que era capaz de moverla. Con un último esfuerzo, usó su poder para lanzar esas piedras por los aires con ayuda de una enorme rama y salió del agujero a rastras antes de ser aplastada de nuevo por las rocas que habían perdido sujeción al quitar las otras.<p>

Cayó al suelo boca arriba, boqueando por algo de aire y cubierta de polvo y mugre, con múltiples arañazos. Daba pena verla, se dijo a sí misma.

- Ya pensé que hasta aquí habías llegado – murmuró una voz claramente burlona.

Alana abrió los ojos y, para su sorpresa, a penas entraban un par de rayos de luz solar por los resquicios que quedaban entre las rocas del derrumbe de los edificios. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la tenue iluminación, se puso en pie sujetándose el brazo del hombro herido, que ahora le dolía mucho más que antes.

- Kidd… ¿qué ha pasado?

El pelirrojo estaba sentado contra una pared con semblante serio. Evidentemente, no le hacía ninguna gracia eso de estar allí atrapado y tener que esperar a que Killer y los demás le sacasen. Le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

- Ese capitán era un cobarde. Prefirió quitarse la vida tratando de quitárnosla a nosotros también antes de tener que reportar su fracaso.

Alana tragó saliva, recodando vagamente todo lo que había pasado aquel día. Todo lo que había vivido con él, con Kidd, con la persona con la que nunca pensó que podría convivir. Y ahora él sabía casi todo de ella, la había "marcado" a su manera y la había salvado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aquello la gustaba? ¿Por qué sentía que ahora todo en ella giraba alrededor de Kidd? Sus pensamientos, su vida, todo… su mundo, ahora era él, aquel hombre arrogante al que ella incluso había odiado al principio, aquel al que golpeó en un bar en Donne.

Se le quedó mirando como si no le reconociese, perdida en toda su figura, y Kidd fue consciente de ello y frunció el ceño. La joven avanzó un par de pasos hasta quedar a unos pocos metros de él. Vio sus heridas abiertas y se imaginó que el capitán de la Marina también habría sido más fuerte de lo habitual. Abrió la boca para decir algo, como explicar, por ejemplo, el motivo por el cual ella también estaba allí, pero no pudo hacerlo, no encontró su voz al final de la garganta. Se limitó a seguir avanzando hacia él.

Kidd la observó caminar en silencio. No dijo nada cuando ella llegó a su lado, ni tampoco cuando se dejó caer de rodillas hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a la misma altura. Alzó su mano hacia ella, pero la detuvo en su hombro al ver la herida que aún seguía sangrando. Y desvió su mirada ambarina hacia la dorada de ella, que parecía distinta a lo habitual. Era cálida e incluso parecía asustada. Parecía haber dejado de esconderse frente a él. Vio la mano derecha de ella, aquella que él mismo había marcado horas atrás y cerró los ojos. Había pensado mucho en todo tras leer la carta y se había dado cuenta de algo: no la dejaría sola, aunque tuviese que darle la patética escusa de que lo hacía porque nadie podía meterse con sus tripulantes sin recibir su merecido. No le importaba la escusa que daría esta vez a Killer para seguir conservando su imagen de capitán pirata despiadado ni si aquello era realmente lo mejor. Ya no le importaba.

- Kidd… ¿estás bien? – Susurró ella, retirándole el polvo de la herida de la frente con la mano.

El pelirrojo siguió en silencio y ella se acercó más a él para mirarle a los ojos. Y entonces su nuca fue capturada por la mano de él con firmeza y sus labios atraídos hasta los suyos. Abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir los labios de su capitán sobre los suyos propios, pero los cerró en seguida para profundizar más en aquel beso.

Los labios de Kidd no eran cálidos o dulces, eran pasionales y violentos, _tentadores_. El pelirrojo ejerció más presión sobre la mano con la que sostenía a la joven mientras introducía su lengua en la boca de ella, arrancándole un leve suspiro que capturó en medio de aquel beso. Aquello se convirtió en una fiera batalla entre sus lenguas. Él tenía el control, mientras ella trataba de arrebatárselo lamiendo sus labios y mordisqueándolos entre beso y beso, aunque acabó perdiendo sin importar sus esfuerzos.

Al cabo de un rato, ambos necesitaron coger aire y se separaron, aunque no rompieron el contacto visual en ningún momento. Ella se sonrojó cuando él la miró con cierta lujuria en su mirada ambarina y apartó el rostro, con las mejillas encendidas. Entonces, el doloroso recuerdo de que se separaban en una semana la asestó una puñalada en el pecho.

- Y ahora ¿qué? – Preguntó ella, mirando su prisión de piedra.

- Esperar – murmuró el pelirrojo, atrayéndola de nuevo hacia sus labios.

Esta vez Alana no necesitó empujones. Cerró los ojos y ella misma tomó el control de los labios de él.

Ya sólo quedaba esperar a que les sacasen de allí.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

Bueno, pues, como habéis visto, sí, mi escena favorita es la del beso… ^^

En fin, aquí os contesto encantada vuestro fantásticos reviews:

**Minxita1104:** Oooh, ¿te vas? Bueno, seguro que lo pasas genial, además, mis fics actualizados seguirán aquí para cuando vuelvas xD Jajaja lo cierto es que no me vi ni Saw ni nada de eso, simplemente tuve un día sádico y dije "¿Por qué no? Nita tiene que ser mala. ¿Por qué no hacerla también algo loca?" Y así me quedó xD Sí, un poco dulzón, pero dentro de lo romántico intento mantenerlo en su carácter, aunque a veces me quede un poco OOC -.-' x) Jajaja ¡ánimo con tu verano de ermitaña! ¡Gracias!

**Uzumaki-neechan:** Jajaja ya lo vi, ¡gracias! xD Jajaja gracias también por pensar que la trama es buena, me alegro de que te guste x) Sí, Nita nos ha salido burra xD Jajajaj bueno, espero que este último gesto te haya gustado tanto (o más) como el de el capítulo anterior. ¡Gracias!

**Kittieemi:** Jajaj bueno, ya ves que ya no he podido alargarlo más, estarás contenta xD Me alegro de que te guste ^^ Sí, habrá más flash backs, tranquila que ya están llegando a Sabaody y ahí se aclarará todo (para vosotras, a Kidd le reservo el último dato) ;) Dale las gracias a tu hermana también. ¡Gracias!

**MagratyDoUrden:** tranquila, que Killer es demasiado sensato como para enamorarse de Alana, no como Kidd xD Jajajaj bien, bien, es genial que te haya gustado :) ¡Viva, más sacrificios! xD ¡Gracias!

**annimo:** muchas gracias, me anima mucho leer reviews como los tuyos y no te preocupes que aunque me castiguen, me las ingeniaré para acabar de escribirlo. Pero de momento, poco a poco x) ¡Gracias!

**Guest:** he tardado un poco, pero por fin aquí os dejo la continuación. ¿Es de tu agrado? ^^ Espero que sí, ¡gracias!

**SarayZoro:** ¡Gracias!

**Monky D. Nami:** Pues aquí tengo tu deseo cumplido, espero que te haya gustado :D ¡Gracias!


	17. Subasta

Vaya, hace como una vida y media desde la última vez que actualicé este fic, y lo siento, pero no sé por qué, perdí la inspiración con él y bueno, pues por no escribir cualquier basura, me di un tiempo para plantearme las cosas que no me gustaban de este fic.

Una de esas cosas es algo que me habéis comentado algunos lectores y que ya había notado yo: Alana ha tomado todo el protagonismo de la historia. En un principio no quise que eso pasara y escribí unos tres borradores distintos de este capítulo, intentando cambiar eso, pero me he dado cuenta de que el fic ya está así y que cambiarlo sólo podría contribuir a estropearlo, de modo que lo terminaré de la mejor manera posible que se me ocurra y, mientras ese final llega, espero que lo sigáis disfrutando.

Por otro lado y a raíz de ese problema, he estado trabajando en un fic de Eustass Kidd que aún no he publicado (ni publicaré hasta que acabe varios fics) que sí que será con él como protagonista, en lugar de serlo la chica. Ya lo subiré más adelante.

Y no mucho más, que este capítulo es un poco una nueva toma de contacto y se basa en lo ocurrido en Sabaody, de forma que espero haber relatado bien todo lo que se corresponde realmente con lo ocurrido en la serie. Así que nada, ¡Espero que os guste!

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, pero sí parte se la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros/Escrito/Cuentos_"

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17: Subasta<strong>

Lo único bueno de aquel momento era el brillante sol que los iluminaba, que hacía que el barco de los Piratas de Kidd pareciese incluso poco siniestro. Pero también hacía que la expresión seria del pelirrojo se viese mejor, quedando grabada en su mente por lo que ella sabía que sería mucho, mucho tiempo. Una mirada cargada de… ¿rencor? No, no sólo rencor… parecía que la acusase de traición. Sin hacer ningún gesto de despedida, cogió su bolsa, giró la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del archipiélago de Sabaody con paso firme y tranquilo, consciente de que nunca lograría recuperar lo que en aquel momento estaba perdiendo. Pero no tenía elección. Nunca la había tenido, en realidad. Desde que Doflamingo apareció en su vida hacía 13 años, no había tenido elección en casi nada de su vida, pues todo se regía por dos normas básicas: la venganza y la supervivencia. Y ninguna de ellas le permitía estar cerca de Kidd.

Caminó largo rato hasta que alcanzó la ciudad, concretamente la zona donde se acomodaban las familias más ricas, y se detuvo con expresión sombría ante una determinada vivienda. Dejó caer la bolsa de viaje al suelo, que causó un golpe seco a sus pies, y alzó el puño para llamar, pero algo la retuvo. Las piernas le temblaron y el brazo cayó de nuevo al lado de su cuerpo cuando reconoció la figura que acababa de abrir apresuradamente la puerta y que ahora la miraba como si estuviese contemplando un fantasma.

Tragó saliva cuando la escuchó boquear, sorprendida y con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

><p>Sabaody era la representación de la imaginación en su máxima expresión. Tenía zonas siniestras, como el distrito de la zona sin ley, y aún así, incluso aquella parte del archipiélago era hermosa. Las pompas que los enormes Mangrooves producían constantemente se elevaban hacia el cielo con elegancia, ajenas completamente a la tensión que generaba la presencia de los piratas que hacían allí una pequeña pausa mientras sus barcos eran recubiertos por los especialistas del lugar. Y los Piratas de Kidd no eran menos, ya habían cogido habitaciones en una de las posadas de la zona sin ley y ahora se dirigían a la zona de comercio en busca de una buena taberna donde descansar empinando el codo.<p>

- Kidd, tenemos que hablar.

Killer observaba a su mejor amigo con escepticismo, estaba extrañamente calmado para lo que él se había imaginado que sería ver cómo Alana les dejaba al llegar a Sabaody. Pero en aquella ocasión, no quería hablar de sus sentimientos hacia ella, pues sabía ya que no lograría nada con aquel tema, sino que se trataba de otra cosa: había seguido a la joven hasta la ciudad y lo que había visto había sido bastante chocante.

- Es sobre Alana – tal vez lograría su atención nombrándola, se dijo a sí mismo mientras se encaminaban hacia una taberna.

- No quiero saber nada de eso, Killer, ella ya no está con nosotros – o tal vez no.

Suspiró.

- No hables de ella como si estuviese muerta, ni siquiera la has dejado abandonar la banda por completo, lo que significa que piensas recuperarla en algún momento.

Pillado. El pelirrojo sonrió mientras se paraba frente a la entrada de la taberna que había elegido para beber y los compañeros que les acompañaban iban pasando al interior del local.

- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó finalmente, mirando al rubio.

- Hay bastante más en su historia de lo que nos ha contado.

- ¿Y qué? Ya no nos incumbe.

- Kidd, ella es una Noble.

El rostro del pelirrojo se ensombreció.

- Eso ya lo sospechábamos antes.

- Sí, pero ¿qué sentido tiene vender a un Noble si son ellos los principales compradores de esclavos?

Kidd frunció el ceño, pero no contestó. Se adentró en la taberna, dejando a Killer a su aire. El rubio suspiró. En buena hora había decidido inmiscuirse en la vida privada del pelirrojo; desde que le conocía, nunca había sido sencilla, siempre con arrogancia, agresividad y muerte. Y ahora… Negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba. Casi tenía más dudas él que Kidd sobre el pasado de Alana, si bien por curiosidad, o también porque ella le había acabado cayendo bien. Fuese por el motivo que fuese, su historia era interesante. Y además ¿por qué un Shichibukai habría causado tal alboroto por una chica? Aquello desvelaba muchas cuestiones sobre los Shichibukais, pero sobretodo de Doflamingo. Él ya había escuchado que sería un muy difícil contrincante, ya que, además de Pirata del Gobierno, era el Rey de Dessrosa, por lo que debía ser sumamente poderoso. Así pues… ¿qué le había llamado la atención de una niña de 5 años?

Continuó su camino hacia el centro del archipiélago, mirando de reojo a su alrededor, grabando en su memoria todos los rostros conocidos que se encontraba por el camino, hasta que una pareja besándose bajo un portal llamó su atención. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras se daba la vuelta y cambiaba el rumbo de sus pasos.

¿Cómo se le podía haber ocurrido a Kidd besar a Alana? Aún recordaba la confusión que tenían la noche que les sacaron de entre los escombros…

_**Flash back**_

_La mente de Kidd estaba muy lejos del suelo firme, podría decirse incluso que levitaba sobre un mar de nubes imaginarias._

_Donquixote Doflamingo. Nada más y nada menos que uno de los 7 Shichibukais, por no añadir, además, que se trataba de uno de los más poderosos y malvados de todos. ¿Qué habría hecho aquella niña para acabar siendo el centro de tiro de todas sus maquiavélicas ideas?_

_- Kidd, ¿me has oído?_

_Sí, por supuesto que le había escuchado, y no sólo aquella vez. Le había escuchado mientras les sacaban de las ruinas del pueblo, mientras les acompañaban a una posada para curarles y todo el tiempo de después, mientras ninguno de los dos, ni ella ni él, se molestaba en dar explicaciones de nada de lo ocurrido al rubio._

_Ella, seguramente por vergüenza, y él… bueno, lo de él era algo mucho más sencillo: no tenía nada que decir._

_¿Qué sabía hasta la fecha? ¡Nada! Sí, sabía que Alana había sido vendida y comprada como esclava en Sabaody y que era originaria de allí, pero ¿qué más sabía? ¡Nada! ¿Qué pintaba Doflamingo en todo aquello? ¿Y la muerte de Nick y sus hombres? ¿Y su miedo atroz porque Doflamingo la perseguía? Aunque eso lo entendía hasta cierto punto, ya que el ser perseguido por un tipo como él no debía ser precisamente agradable… Pero ahora que tenía más piezas del rompecabezas, sentía como si fuese más difícil aún descifrarlo. Y eso si no tenía en cuenta lo que había pasado hacía apenas unas horas. Aún, si quería, podía sentir las manos de Alana tomando suavemente su rostro entre las manos mientras compartían aquel extraño beso._

_- Joder – dejó salir, levantándose de golpe de la cama en la que estaba recostado._

_Sus costillas, que habían sido dañadas durante la explosión, crujieron dolorosamente, pero no las hizo caso. Pasó de largo a su primer hombre hasta alcanzar la mesa de la habitación y descorchar la botella de ron que había sobre ella. Botella que acabó en manos de Killer._

_- Heat ha dicho que nada de alcohol._

_La mirada de su capitán le sorprendió levemente._

_- ¿A qué viene esa actitud? – Preguntó el rubio, lanzándole la botella de nuevo, consciente de que si Kidd quería beber, bebería._

_- ¿Qué actitud? – Sonrió éste de medio lado._

_- Ésa, precisamente – le acusó, sentándose sobre la cama –. Vas y vienes, y no dices nada, bebes como para olvidar y me ignoras. Más de lo habitual, quiero decir – puntualizó con sarcasmo, al ver la mirada de reojo del pelirrojo sobre él._

_Su capitán suspiró y se sentó en la silla con las piernas abiertas y los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas. Se quedó mirando la bebida como meditando durante unos segundos y después miró a Killer completamente serio._

_- He besado a Alana._

_**Fin flash back**_

Y ahora ella se marchaba a resolver sus problemas "secretos" y "mortales", porque todos los que estaban al tanto de su situación sabían que acabaría muriendo irremediablemente si se enfrentaba al Shichibukai. Maldijo para sus adentros.

Maldito el momento en que la vida se les complicó hasta ese punto.

* * *

><p>Pudo sentir la inicial confusión de la mujer pero, tras temblar unos segundos, ella la abrazó, comenzando a llorar sonoramente.<p>

No supo cuánto tiempo pudieron estar así, fundidas en aquel esperado abrazo, hasta que ella misma se separó de la mujer, que parecía reacia a dejarla ir, como si tuviese miedo de verla desaparecer de nuevo ahora que por fin se habían reencontrado.

- Mamá…

Se trabó cuando ella volvió a acercarla y abrazarla con fuerza.

- Alana… Alana eres tú… has vuelto, hija… menos mal… – sollozaba.

- Mamá… vamos a casa y te lo cuento todo. También quiero saludar a Burán - añadió.

Su madre palideció, pero la dejó pasar y dejar sus cosas en el recibidor antes de volver a mirarla, una vez más, con los ojos humedecidos. Pero esta vez, no era por ella.

- No sé… – tembló y se le cortó la voz.

La joven se acercó a ella, preocupada pero con expresión sombría, pues se temía peor.

- Madre… ¿dónde está Burán?

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

- No lo sé.

"Mierda" fue todo lo que pasó por su mente. El plazo ya había pasado, había sido una semana exacta desde que Burán la advirtiese de que iba a vengarse de los Tenryuubitos. Tomó a su madre por los hombros y casi estuvo a punto de gritarla.

- Mamá, le traeré de vuelta, ¿vale? Dime, ¿dónde se celebra la subasta?

- ¿La subasta? – Preguntó su madre, temblorosa de oír hablar de aquello después de todo por lo que habían pasado. La joven asintió y su madre suspiró – En el Groove 1. Alana… – la llamó cuando la joven ya salía a todo correr por la puerta – tráele de vuelta… y esta vez, no te quedes por el camino.

* * *

><p>- No eres capaz de pasar desapercibido, ¿eh?<p>

- Ese Apoo era una molestia. Odio que se me queden mirando fijamente.

Kidd sonreía indiferente a la resignación del "Soldado de la Masacre", quien se había reunido de nuevo con él mientras deambulaban en busca de entretenimiento por el archipiélago, a la espera de que el recubridor terminase con su barco.

- Kidd, estamos al lado del Cuartel General de la Marina. Sólo por esta vez, sé un poco más sensato. Un Almirante es demasiado para nosotros ahora mismo – puntualizó, tratando de que la información llegase al cerebro del pelirrojo gritando el mensaje que quería darle: "Ten un poco de sentido común".

Pareció funcionar durante unos segundos, hasta que él le miró fijamente, sonriendo.

- Lo dice el hombre que acaba de enfrentarse a "El monje loco" en pleno centro.

Killer suspiró.

- Las noticias vuelan.

- Sí, el tal Drake, el que os detuvo, tiene bastantes fans – rió.

Siguieron caminando por Sabaody, mostrándose orgullosos del miedo que ocasionaban en aquellos Nobles egoístas al pasar cerca de ellos. Nada pareció raro, ni fuera de lo normal, hasta que un joven pasó cerca de ellos, tan cerca que la piel de la nuca de Kidd se erizó incómodamente al sentir su presencia. Se detuvo y volvió la cabeza hacia atrás, buscando al muchacho que le había provocado aquella sensación, pero ya no le vio entre la gente que compraba en aquel mercado callejero.

Killer, que seguía caminando sin percatarse de nada, se dio cuenta de que su capitán no les seguía cuando el pelirrojo ya lo estaba llamando.

- Killer, ¿lo has visto?

- ¿A quién?

- Al pelirrojo que acaba de pasar.

- No. ¿Era importante?

- No – contestó, tras unos segundos –. Una sensación, nada más.

El rubio asintió y ambos alcanzaron a sus compañeros, que acababan de recibir información de que iba a realizarse una subasta a la que iban a asistir algunos Nobles Mundiales. Killer supo que irían antes incluso de haber visto la siniestra sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Kidd al oír aquello.

- Será interesante ver algún Tenryuubito antes de cruzar al Nuevo Mundo – siseó el capitán, entrando por la puerta del único edificio del Groove 1.

El lugar estaba lleno. En el escenario, un extravagante hombre presentaba el evento como quien presenta una obra de teatro o un musical, con alegría y energía, conectando con el público de Nobles que ya se estaban preparando para levantar su número en cuanto saliese algo vistoso a escena. Prácticamente, no había más asientos libres que los del palco reservado a los Tenryuubitos y las butacas que rodeaban a la tripulación de los Piratas Heart, cuyo capitán no se resistió a retar a Kidd con la mirada en cuanto le vio entrar.

- 200 millones de recompensa… Es Trafalgar Law. He oído bastantes cosas malas de él. Encima tiene malos modales… – sonrió Kidd, apoyándose contra la pared, junto a la entrada, antes de volverse hacia sus compañeros – Si veis algo interesante podéis comprarlo, chicos.

El resto de espectadores, eran Nobles. El único que no parecía serlo era un chico que estaba sentado en la última fila cerca de ellos, de cabello castaño y aparentemente poca edad. Podía decir que no era un Noble porque era el único que no llevaba una señal con un número de voto para la subasta. También podía ver guardias junto al escenario y a ambos lados de cada puerta del edificio. Las luces se suavizaron sobre el público, para que los productos que se mostrasen sobre el escenario destacasen más, y la subasta dio comienzo. Observó con calma su avance, hasta que poco después de comenzar con una criada de pelo castaño, un grupo de personas que llamaron su atención se situó a su izquierda, a pocos metros de donde ellos se encontraban.

- Killer, esos son…

- La tripulación de Sombrero de Paja – afirmó el rubio –. Aunque él no parece estar con ellos.

Kidd sonrió de medio lado.

- Lástima, dicen que está como una cabra… habría sido interesante observarle.

Su compañero asintió y la puerta de entrada volvió a abrirse al final del pasillo que tenían a la izquierda, y unos pasos acompañados por el sonido de varias cadenas inundaron el local. Y el tercero de los Tenryuubitos hizo acto de presencia, Charloss, montado sobre un pobre humano al que pataleó varias veces, molesto por haber llegado tarde a la subasta. Le observó con una siniestra mirada mientras se situaba junto a su padre y hermana en el palco, varias filas de asiento por debajo de ellos.

El resto del espectáculo fue bastante monótono, ya casi pensaba que no vería nada interesante cuando, para aplacar la decepción de los Nobles cuando uno de los piratas capturados que Disco exponía se mordió la lengua y comenzó a sangrar, el presentador apagó las luces de la sala y, bajo la lona que cubría la enorme pecera que habían arrastrado al escenario, se dibujó la forma de una joven sirena.

La expectación por parte del público fue absoluta. No hubo nadie que no se preparase al instante para alzar su número y ofrecer una oferta, incluso la navegante de los "Sombrero de Paja" parecía dispuesta a pujar por ella. Pero algo inesperado se interpuso en su camino.

- ¡500 millones de berries!

La sala al completo se quedó paralizada. Nami dejó que su número cayese al suelo, haciendo ver que, evidentemente, no tenían tanto dinero en su poder como para hacer una contraoferta al Tenryuubito Charloss. Y tampoco hubo contraofertas por parte de los Nobles, que apartaron la mirada, derrotados, conscientes de que llevarle la contraria podría ser mortal. Kidd bufó por lo bajo.

- Es por esto que estoy en contra de la "pureza" de las "clases superiores"… ¿Por qué los villanos del mundo ven a los Nobles por encima de los humanos? Pues porque el mundo está en manos de basura como ellos, ¿es que no se dan cuenta? A ver, no es que nosotros seamos precisamente buena gente, pero al menos tenemos nuestro corazón… – Sonrió – Aquí ya no hay nada por ver, Killer, no quiero seguir viendo esto. Vámonos.

Los piratas siguieron a su capitán mientras la conmoción seguía reinando en el interior de la sala. Kidd y sus hombres aún podían escuchar la voz de Disco al aclararse la garganta para hablar.

- B-bien, visto que no hay nadie capaz de superar semejante suma de dinero… – un lejano zumbido comenzó a escucharse en el pasillo por el que caminaban hacia la salida – Declaro, por tanto, que la sirena Keimi está… – Kidd abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando el zumbido se hizo mucho más fuerte y cercano y un pez volador pasó a su lado como una exhalación – ¡vendida!

Una fuerte explosión sonó a sus espaldas, ya que, claramente, aquel proyectil iba tan rápido que había debido estrellarse contra las últimas filas de asientos.

- Pero bueno, ¿es que no sabes aterrizar mejor? – se escuchó una voz algo infantil, quejándose.

- ¡¿Y qué querías?! ¡Es un pez, no un avión!

- ¿Y qué?

- Oye, Luffy… ¿a qué viene tanta prisa por volver al Sunny…? ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estamos? – Intervino una tercera voz.

Kidd no pudo evitar que su rostro mostrase la sorpresa que sentía, no sólo él, sino también todos los demás miembros de la sala. Killer retrocedió un par de pasos para observar mejor a los recién llegados.

- Es el capitán, Luffy "Sombrero de Paja".

Una sonrisa se cruzó por el siniestro rostro de Kidd.

- Bien, esto sí empieza a ser interesante.

Volvieron a situarse en el interior del edificio, observando la situación con detenimiento. Luffy parecía conocer a la sirena subastada y, en cuanto la vió, no dudó ni un momento en correr hacia ella, sin contar con el collar explosivo que ella llevaba puesto como esclava. Inmediatamente cuando el moreno empezó a correr escaleras abajo, uno de sus amigos saltó sobre él tratando de detenerle, pero no lo logró ni cuando hizo uso de sus ocho brazos, mostrando así que era un gyojin, un hombre-pulpo. El caos se desencadenó en el interior de la sala. Los Nobles, al verlo, comenzaron a gritar, a mostrar expresiones que iban desde el terror al asco y viceversa. Pero Luffy, ajeno al alboroto que se había levantado a su alrededor, seguía corriendo hacia Keimi, hasta que un disparo le detuvo en seco.

La figura del pulpo cayó tras el pirata del sombrero de paja, mientras su sangre comenzaba a teñir de rojo los peldaños de la escalera sobre los que quedó tumbado, herido por el balazo de la pistola del Tenryuubito Charloss.

Pudo ver la expresión horrorizada de la sirena, pero la mirada homicida del moreno captó su atención en todo momento. Estaba furioso, tan furioso que si el pulpo no llega a cogerle del brazo cuando pasaba por su lado, de verdad creyó que golpearía al Tenryuubito. El herido comenzó a disculparse con él, con toda la banda, pidiendo disculpas sobre todo a Nami, la navegante, y la pequeña estrella de mar que los acompañaba, al ver la mirada de Luffy, le suplicó nuevamente que no hiciese nada contra Charloss, que lo había prometido al llegar a Sabaody, que pasase lo que pasase no les atacaría.

- ¡Estúpido pez! ¿Todavía puedes hablar? ¡Me molestas! – Charloss volvió a cargar su arma contra él, pero Luffy interpuso su cuerpo en la trayectoria que habría tenido la bala si hubiese disparado – Tú… ¿te atreves a mirarme? ¡Tú también eres molesto!

Luffy comenzó a subir las escaleras con expresión sombría y cerrando el puño con fuerza, esquivando los dos disparos que Charloss hizo contra él. La mente de Kidd se quedó en blanco.

- ¿Lo hará de verdad…? – Soltó, sin dar crédito a lo que veía, igual que el resto de su tripulación y Trafalgar Law y los suyos.

En respuesta a su pregunta, Luffy gritó, tomó impulsó, y golpeó al Tenryuubito con un fuerte puñetazo en pleno rostro, tan fuerte que reventó la burbuja que usaba para respirar y lo lanzó volando varios metros por el aire, hasta estamparlo de golpe contra la pared del edificio. La sala entera quedó en silencio mientras los presentes trataban aún de dar crédito a lo ocurrido.

- Ch-Charloss… ¡Hermano! ¡Ni siquiera nuestro padre le había golpeado nunca! ¡Malditos piratas! – Exclamó la Tenryuubito al ver lo ocurrido.

Los Nobles estallaron en histeria. Todos, sin excepción, se levantaron a toda velocidad, empujándose los unos a los otros en busca de una salida, atropellándose sin cuidado con tal de llegar cuanto antes al exterior, donde los marines que cercaban el edificio los ayudaron a salir sin poder creerse ellos tampoco que alguno de los tres Supernovas que se hallaban en el interior del edificio hubiese sido capaz de golpear a un Noble Mundial.

Cuando todos los Nobles hubieron salido, el moreno pidió disculpas a los suyos mientras Roswald Sei, el padre de Charloss, encargaba a su guardaespaldas que llamase a un Almirante. Mientras tanto, la Marina terminó de cercar el edificio y, para cuando el resto de miembros de la banda de "Sombrero de Paja" apareció, los soldados de la subasta ya habían comenzado a luchar contra Luffy y los demás.

Killer y él, al igual que Trafalgar Law y los suyos, observaban la escena, disfrutando de la locura del joven pirata, hasta que el sonido de un revólver al recargarse sonó muy cerca de él, lo suficiente como para centrar su mirada ambarina en el joven que ya había visto antes, el niño de cabello castaño que había estado hasta hacía poco sentado cerca de ellos. Pero ahora, ahora el niño se había levantado, había cargado un revólver y lo estaba alzando apuntando a Roswald Sei.

* * *

><p>No llegaría a tiempo, no si tenía que pasar por encima de todo aquel escuadrón de marines que estaban cercando el edificio de la subasta. Por lo que sabía, la Marina quería intentar atrapar a los tres Supernovas que se encontraban en su interior, pero no había alcanzado a escuchar quiénes eran. Se ocultó tras unas ramas y calculó sus opciones de poder pasar desapercibida, hasta que una explosión y múltiples gritos inundaron el lugar.<p>

Los Nobles salieron atropellados del edificio de la subasta, gritando algo de un ataque a los Tenryuubitos, y cuando lo escuchó, el corazón de Alana se detuvo por un eterno segundo, hasta que escuchó que había sido a manos de un pirata. Aún así, seguía sin saber dónde estaba Burán. Por lo que había visto en una foto en casa de su madre, el chico debía tener unos 13 años, el pelo castaño y los ojos tan dorados como los suyos propios. Aprovechó la confusión del momento para colarse al edificio entre los últimos Nobles que huían aterrados del lugar, y comprobó aliviada que la batalla la había causado Luffy con alguna de sus locuras.

Cuando los Nobles dejaron de pasar corriendo a su lado, caminó por el interior del pasillo hacia la zona de butacas, cuando una figura captó su atención. De todos los que allí se encontraban, debía ser el único que medía menos de metro y medio y tenía el pelo castaño.

Un niño de pelo castaño.

Un niño llamado Burán, de pelo castaño, y con un revólver en la mano.

Fue como si hubiese pisado un resorte y hubiese empezado a correr a una velocidad disparatada, pero que a ella le pareció increíblemente lenta. "No llegaré a tiempo" pensó. Pasó el arco de entrada tan centrada en su objetivo que no fue consciente de la presencia de su antiguo capitán junto a la entrada, ni de cuando un guardia casi la alcanza con su espada de no ser porque ella iba tan rápido que no pudo darla. Vio al chico cargando el revólver mientras apuntaba a Roswald y no se lo pensó dos veces. Saltó sobre el respaldo del asiento más cercano y, desde allí, saltó sobre su hermano, desequilibrándole y haciendo que errase el tiro.

* * *

><p>El rostro del pelirrojo era un poema, estaba claro que a quien menos esperaba ver en medio de aquel caos de situación, era a Alana. Y menos aún, saltando sobre el niño que había estado a punto de disparar contra el Tenryuubito que ahora acababa de ser aplastado por el narizotas de los "Sombrero de Paja".<p>

La vio incorporarse entre los asientos con una mueca de molestia en el rostro, ya que debía haberse golpeado con ellos al caer sobre el chico, que se levantó también, furioso, gritando al borde del llanto a la joven que, sin mediar palabra, le abofeteó. El chico calló en el acto al recibir el golpe y la miró de reojo antes de encontrarse de frente con una mirada tan dorada como la suya y sentir un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza. La vio decir algo, pero no pudo escucharlo, aunque vio al chico asentir aún sin salir de su asombro.

Y, finalmente, aquel espectáculo llegó a su punto final. Cuando Shalulia, la hermana de Charloss, apuntó a Keimi con un arma, todos dejaron a su correspondiente contrincante para intentar detenerla, pero un poderoso Haki llegó antes que cualquiera de ellos. Kidd abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa al ver aparecer, por el enorme hueco que un gigante había hecho en la pared del escenario, al hombre que había sido la mano derecha del Rey de los Piratas: Silvers Rayleigh, El "Rey Oscuro".

* * *

><p>Silvers Rayleigh, ¡el mismísimo Silvers Rayleigh le estaba diciendo a Luffy que tenía ganas de conocerlo! ¿Pero qué clase de persona era aquel muchacho? Cuando le conoció en Arabasta, Alana estuvo segura de que era simpático, pero no de que acabaría siendo objeto de interés para alguien como El "Rey Oscuro". Suspiró aliviada, a ella debía darle igual eso, lo importante era que el peligro parecía haber pasado. O no.<p>

No había sido consciente hasta entonces, pero cuando Rayleigh lo mencionó, no pudo menos que buscar a aquellos dos Supernovas a los que él daba la enhorabuena por haber sido capaces de soportar su Haki. Y ahí estaban. Los dos hombres que más problemas le habían causado desde que se separó de Nick:

Trafalgar Law, el hombre que la había besado en Otoko, y Eustass Kidd, el hombre del que intentaba alejarse.

No pudo evitar agarrarle con fuerza la mano a su hermano al sentir brevemente la mirada curiosa de Kidd sobre ella. No parecía haber solución, el destino parecía empeñado en poner al pelirrojo en su camino.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

Ok, pues aquí dejo la respuesta a vuestros **reviews** que, como siempre, me encantan. ¡Muchas gracias!

**Minxita:** jajaj no te preocupes, el verano está para disfrutarlo xD Jajajaj mi hermana también le felicitaría o algo… hay que ver oye, que cabroncetas que son xD Seep, es un poco violador xD Pues aquí seguimos, a ver si consigo seguir actualizando más a menudo. ¡Gracias!

**MagratyDoUrden:** jajaj joyitas y ropas de marca xD me gusta eso jajaj lo de buscarle a Killer una novia a lo mejor está más complicado, pero ya veremos qué hacer con eso en otro fic. ¡Gracias!

**Uzumaki-neechan:** Jajaja wiiiii viva el aplauso para mí, ¡genial! La verdad es que sí, me encanta hacerlo sufrir y ahora que voy a tenerle separado un tiempo de Alana… muajaja no quiero ni pensarlo xD ¡Gracias!

**moonuchiha:** perdóoon, siento haber tardado tanto, de verdad. Gracias por seguir el fic :)

**Hielaine:** jaja bien, espero que sigas intrigada. Pues aquí tenías la continuación. ¡Gracias!

**Guest:** cierto, ya lo hice y tienes toda la razón. Y lo siento porque al principio no era mi intención, pero así ha quedado y no tiene arreglo. Lo único que puedo hacer es seguir escribiendo e ir mejorando con el tiempo. ¡Gracias!

**Niphredil: **te hice caso y lo busqué, y debo decir que tienes razón en todo. El caso es que las historias que tengo ya empezadas los voy a terminar tal y como van, pero para el futuro, seguiré tus consejos. Aún me queda mucho que practicar en esto de la escritura, así que está genial que personas como tú me deis este tipo de opiniones tan constructivas. ¡Gracias!

**Tannys H:** tomo nota del dato, yo también me he dado cuenta y quiero pensar que es porque aún tengo mucho que escribir y seguir practicando antes de hacerlo completamente bien. De momento me conformo con que a algunas personas les guste esto, ya iré mejorando. Pero gracias por el aviso :) ¡Gracias!

**Tarumis:** jajaj no estás loca, yo también me quedo despierta muchas veces sólo por leer (me encanta xD). Me alegro mucho de que te guste el fic y tranquila, que prometo explicarlo todo antes de acabarlo :) ¡Gracias!

**NereaMugiwara:** ¡Vaya! ^o^ Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste y espero poder seguir actualizando más rápidamente para no tener esperando a lectoras tan geniales como tú. Para cualquier cosa mándame un privadillo o lo que quieras :) ¡Muchas gracias!


End file.
